Death of the Predator
by Nobel Six
Summary: (Written with Death Fury and Darkest Nightmare's Dread) Having fended off the Diamondbacks once, one would think the job would get easier. But Spider-Man and Predator have fallen out over the methods of fighting them. Having split into separate groups, Spider-Man and Predator now seek to defeat the Diamondbacks independently, and maybe each other as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright my loyal friends here is chapter one of this third story. I hope you like this chapter as it is the first time doing something like this, please tell me if you want more chapters like this. Special shout out goes to The Story's Shadow who wrote MJ'S Section.**

eter: My name is Peter Parker. For most of my life I was a regular nerd, until I was bitten by a radioactive Spider, and infused with spider powers. I lived life, spun webs and fought crime, until Director Fury approached me and offered me a chance to be trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. to become the Ultimate Spider-Man. I accepted his offer and was put on a team with White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man and Nova. We fought many battles, after awhile we decided to help train more young heroes and heroines, thus the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was formed. One of the last members brought in was Andrew Steele, aka Predator. The guy seemed to have an anger problem, and a problem making friends. For a bit it seemed like everything was going fin until Andrews previous employers found us and started attacking the Academy. For a few months we fought against this group known as the Diamondbacks, and even gained a new ally, a British guy named Chillblain, even with our newfound ally the fight was extremely difficult, until one day, Andrew lost control and killed one of his arch enemies, know the Academy remains divided, those who want to kill his previous employer, and those with more sense who want to capture the man alive. My group wants justice, not murder... together we will defeat Sullivan without taking a single life, and if that means taking Down Andrew and the rest of our friends who sided with him, than so be it.

* * *

MJ: My name is Mary Jane Watson. For most of my life I was a normal girl: went to school, dated guys, etc. But after a recent...encounter with a certain symbiotic I found myself with powers. Spider-Man, which turned out to be my childhood friend: Peter Parker, recruited me into S.H.I.E.L.D. In S.H.I.E.L.D. was a former marine: Andrew, a.k.a. Predator. He was different then the others, there was something in him that gave him a wounded spirit. We went after his former employer, some guy named Sullivan. It turned out that man killed Andrew's former, now dead girlfriend, Cynthia.

Our campaign against Sullivan was difficult, Andrew and Peter were at odds with one another. But it was working nonetheless, but...something...unexpected happened. Andrew killed Silver Fox, who had a part in murdering Cynthia. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrested him and Peter berated him for his actions. Now each lead a group who are at war with one another. They think they are in some great battle to bring down evil, but it's just a schoolyard fight between two immature little boys to prove who is better or whatever.

They both seek Sullivan, yet they fight each other because of their means. People from the Academy have been divided and joined either side. Only Danny and Luke have any sense. The three of us realize that the fight isn't with each other, but with Sullivan. That creep has the advantage: us divided. Danny, Luke, and I plan to hunt him and only him. But if Sullivan is to be brought to justice, we have to do it together.

* * *

Andrew: My name is Andrew Tobias Steele, and my world is slowly crumbling to dust, but I'm not going to let it go without a fight. My first 18 years of life was perfect, my father a Hollywood Director, my mother a Doctor, and I have a little brother.

At the age of 18 straight out of highschool I joined the United States Marine Core. I was deployed when Syria invaded Israel, myself and the First Force Recon where nervous but ready for a challenge. We fought many battles in Israel, and I walked away without a scratch, until one day. My unit was ambushed and I took several rounds to my left knee, practically leaving it unusable, I was Honorably Discharged, and sent back to a military hospital in Miami.

That's when I met Raymond Sullivan... The man fixed my knee, and promised me if I joined him, together we would make the world a better place... I cant believe how much of a fool I was... at first everything seemed perfect, I had a new team of equals, Marcus Woods, Jennifer Goldman, and Cynthia Burns. We where the perfect team, we took on missions to dangerous for normal soldiers, we where unbeatable, and things took a turn for the better when Cynthia and I got past our rivalry and into an actual relationship, that was the happiest I ever was. That was until one day in Eastern Russia... Sullivan tried to kill me, but he took the life of my Cynthia... my beloved Cynthia... oh why is it that I wasn't dead...

I swore on her grave that I would find and kill Raymond Sullivan even if it killed me. I returned to Miami to go into hiding until I was ready to make my stand against the Diamondbacks, I did some vigilante work in Miami and managed to bring down crime seven percent, it paid little but I felt good with what I accomplished, that was until one night when I crossed paths with S.H.I.E.L.D.

I was after Kraven the Hunter, but I was interrupted by Spider-Man and White Tiger after he managed to escape. I was rendered unconscious by White Tiger and taken to a secure location since the hero and heroine had mistaken me for a super villain, it was two nights later on a rooftop in Miami that White Tiger or Ava Ayala as I came to know her as offered me the chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and needless to say I accepted her offer, and was sent to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, so I could be taught to be a better defender of Miami.

I met a lot of good people at that Academy, Including my best friend Doreen Green, the mighty Squirrel Girl. With her and the entire Academy we faced many battles against nefarious super villains, yet we always emerged on top, that was until the Diamondbacks found me...

They found I was hiding at the Academy and send their two best operatives Marcus and Omeran after not only me, but the whole Academy. After two months of fighting off their attacks Marcus learned the truth about Cynthia's death and joined me on my quest for revenge.

Now with Marcus on our side the Academy was stronger than ever, and we set off simply arrest Sullivan, that was until Jennifer got involved in the fight against us, and then during one battle I lost control and executed Silver Fox, oh Jenny, why did you have to get in my way. I was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. for my actions and offered a chance by Peter and my girlfriend Ava to have them go before Director Fury on my behalf and have me released, I choose option B.

With Help from Doreen I had my suits watch returned to me and using the EMP I was able to escape. Now with Academy Divided with my side wanting to kill Sullivan, and Peters side wanting to arrest Sullivan, the Academy is now at War with each-other, but none will stand in our way of vengeance, or as I call it, Justice...


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Diamondback Fallback Shelter 19 Alpha," Predator said as he pressed a button on the metal door that stood in front of his group. The door opened with a mechanical hiss, allowing them entry to the bunker. Once inside, his team started to observe their new home. The room they were standing in had a rather large conference table, with computers and keyboards present on it, complete with a holographic projector in the middle. There were also very comfortable looking chairs and couches scattered around the room, complete with a giant flat-screen TV in the corner of the room. After fleeing the Helicarrier, the group had flown down to Miami on Andrew's claim that he knew a location where they could hide from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sullivan.

"Nice place," Doreen said simply, which caused everyone else to nod their heads in silent agreement.

"You ain't seen the half of it, yet," Marcus said as he took a seat at the conference table and began typing in commands. "This place comes equipped with private sleeping quarters, complete with private bathrooms and showers, and has enough food to keep us fed for over a year," he said as he pulled up a holographic display on the projector and brought up a holographic display of the bunker, which showed its layout.

"Very impressive," Scarlet Spider said as he leaned against a wall and observed his soundings, "but how does this place help us kill Sullivan?" he asked his friends, earning a nod from everyone.

"Quite simple, really," Predator said as he walked around and continued to activate systems that had been shut off for quite a long time, since it had been awhile since he had been here, "Sullivan has no records on this place, so we can hide here without any danger from-"

Predator was unable to finish the sentence due to Doreen raising a hand to silence him. "Ben's got a point, Andrew. How does Sullivan not know of this place if it's a Diamondback fallback shelter?" she asked, which caused everyone to nod their heads in a silent agreement.

Andrew was silent for a second, before he could answer, Marcus answered for him, saying, "Sullivan ordered there to be no records on these locations. Say, for example, somebody took over the Diamondbacks and wanted to find where all the survivors were hiding. If there were records, they would know where these shelters are, so to prevent that contingency, he ordered all records to be destroyed. It's a failsafe that actually works to our advantage," he explained, which caused everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

Suddenly one of the computers began beeping, causing everyone to look at the computer in confusion. Marcus, who was still sitting at the computer was reading what the computer was doing. "Andrew, we've got in incoming message. It's not Diamondback, I'm going to let it through." he said as he pushed a button on the computer.

The holographic display hummed for a few seconds before it projected a woman in her early sixties wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, causing everyone to look confused, except for Andrew and Marcus. "Dr. Palmer," Andrew said in a serious, yet confused tone. "Causality reports have you listed as-"

He never got to finish his sentence do to the woman speaking up. "KIA. Well, let's just say that rumors of my death have been slightly fabricated. No better way to get off Sullivan's radar than to fake your own death." Palmer spoke in a stern voice as she talked to Predator.

"Hello. We're all confused, here," Doreen said as she waved her arms for extra emphasis.

"You must be Doreen Green," Palmer said which shocked the squirrel heroine. "Before you ask, let me answer your question. When the Diamondbacks attacked the Academy, and stole all the files on every hero and heroine in attendance, I was able to hack into the files, and see what he was stealing. Rest assured, all your secrets are safe with me," Palmer said with a friendly look towards all the members of Andrew's group.

"Wait a second. Roughly two months ago, we hacked into Diamondback technology, and we discovered that when we do so, the Diamondbacks are made aware of the hack, and are then able to change data. So, how did you get in unnoticed?" Iron Spider asked Dr. Palmer.

The doctor gave a short laugh before she answered. "I helped design a lot of Diamondback technology before I faked my death. I never trusted Sullivan, and it seems that with all that's going on, I chose wisely by not trusting him," she said with a nod of her head.

"That does not explain how you got in unnoticed," Iron Spider said, sounding a little irritated.

"To answer your question, I created a small back door which allows me access to some Diamondback information, including the details of Sullivan's operation. I will gladly share this information with you," she said with a friendly smile.

Andrew and Marcus shared a look, and they knew something was up. "What's the catch?" Marcus asked the Doctor.

"No catch, Marcus," Dr. Palmer replied. She tapped some keys on her end, and holographic figures appeared around her. "Sullivan was never one to place all his eggs in a single basket," she began, "but I know where a good chunk of those eggs are."

"Not that I'm getting bored or anything, but could we please drop the egg metaphor and get to the point?" Scarlet Spider asked bluntly.

Dr. Palmer frowned, but continued. "There's a bank in Miami, Florida, where a good chunk of Sullivan's money is," she said.

"How much?" Doreen asked.

"Oh, only 850 million," Dr. Palmer replied casually.

Doreen's eyes widened in shock. "That would buy a lot of pistachios," she said to herself.

Ignoring the comment, Andrew said, "I assume you have a plan," he said.

"Don't I always?" Dr. Palmer asked. "There are two ways you can get in: the stealth way, or the loud, obnoxious way."

"What's the difference?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"The difference," Dr. Palmer replied, "is that the loud way involves the stereotypical heist: you charge in, guns blazing, demand access to a vault. You snatch the money, and scram in a fast, fancy car."

"Fast and fancy is not a good way to remain under the radar," Iron Spider pointed out. "What's the stealth way?"

Dr. Palmer smiled. "The stealth approach is quieter and smarter," she replied. "You go in, use sleeping gas to knock everyone out. Make sure you wear gas masks, though. You have a hacker who gets you into the vault. You take the money from the vault, get it in a van, and drive off while looking as inconspicuous and ordinary as possible."

Andrew nodded. He looked to his team, saw a bunch of nods all around, and knew that they were thinking what he was thinking. "We'll take stealth," he replied.

"Excellent," Dr. Palmer replied. "Unfortunately, I can't help you with getting your equipment. You'll have to get it yourself."

"Wouldn't be fun if it was easy," Scarlet Spider replied sarcastically.

"Well, good luck," Dr. Palmer said as she signed off. "Bye…"

As soon as the doctor's image faded, Andrew motioned for Doreen to follow him. "I just need to discuss some details with Doreen," he said.

"Make sure that's the only thing you're doing," Marcus replied, sending Andrew a sly wink to make sure he knew he was joking.

Andrew chuckled as he pulled Doreen into a partly lit room. "I know someone who can help give us some more details to work with," he told her.

"Who?" Doreen asked, wondering who Andrew might be talking about.

"That would be me," a familiar voice said as its owner walked out from within the shadows, her bald head shining in the light, which further accentuated her eyes.

Doreen gasped as she recognized who it was. "How the heck did you get in here?" She half-shouted, immediately trying to flee the room when Andrew grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" She demanded.

"She's with us," Andrew said reassuringly, and Doreen stopped struggling, keeping a watchful eye on Omeran.

"The number of the vault is #150, and it is located on the Cavarnha Level," Omeran said. Noting the confused look on Andrew's face, and she muttered, "I hate English sometimes… I meant to say Caverna Level.

Andrew nodded. "Thank you, Omeran," he said.

"Why are you helping us?" Doreen asked, puzzled. "Last time I saw you, you tried to skewer us with wires!"

"Incapacitate, not kill," Omeran rebutted. "As for why I am helping the organization I despise… Let us just say that I have my own reasons," the Japanese girl added grimly, "reasons I would prefer to keep secret."

"I would be suspicious if it were otherwise," Andrew replied, turning to leave the room.

Doreen turned to look at her leader, and when she looked back, Omeran had vanished. "Now things are getting interesting…"

 **To be continued…**

 **Edited by Darkest**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Predatory-Squirrel Lovers, you'll love this one**

"You got a right turn coming up." Iron Spider instructed Predator over a radio as he drove down a busy Miami road, Predator nodded silently and turned right at the next intersection.

"Andy why do we need a pesticide truck again?" Doreen asked from her place in the cars passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, I guess I never told you did I?" Andrew mused, to which his best friend nodded her head silently, indicating that he had never told her. "This pesticide truck contains pesticides that are lethal to bugs, but will only knock out a human, and this might be the only chance we get to secure a powerful but non lethal knock out gas." Andrew explained to Doreen, which caused the perky squirrel heroine to nod her head in understanding.

"Honestly I'm glad your with me on this." Andrew said conversationally to his close friend as he made a left turn, which caused Doreen to perk up.

"Why's that, anyone could have done this with you." Doreen asked her best friend.

"I trust you more than anyone," Andrew said simply which caused a confused look to form on Doreen's face.

"Don't you trust the team?" she asked seriously.

"I do," Andrew said quickly since he did trust the other members who sided with him over the killing Sullivan or not killing him matter, "But I trust you the most, you where the first to side with me, and you have always trusted me, no mater what," he said in a most sincere voice to the squirrel heroine, which caused Doreen to look away for a second in order to hide a blush, "So I just want to say, thank you." Andrew said.

"We're a team, Andy, we stick together, ever since that club in this very city, we are a team, but we are also friends, and friends stick together." she said with a smile on her face as she playfully punched him in the shoulder, which caused Andrew to smile.

"Thanks, Doreen." he said as he might a sharp right turn.

"Don't mention it." she said with a slight giggle.

"I hate to break up the emotional moment," Cho said in a voice that indicated he was smirking on the other end, "but that truck is currently one mile straight ahead of you." he informed the hero and heroine.

"Thank you Amadeus." Andrew said simply as he turned off the radio. "Ready Doreen?" Andrew asked her.

"For you, always." Doreen said with a mischievous giggle, which caused Andrew to laugh as he realized what Doreen was doing, and why.

"We're flirting aren't we?" Andrew asked his best friend, all the while smiling.

"I guess we are." Doreen said with a happy smile.

"Let's save the flirting for another day, and let's focus on stealing this pesticide truck," Andrew said with an evil grin, which caused Doreen to nod and prepare herself for the task ahead, secretly however she was nervous, she had never committed a crime in her life, and now she was blatantly breaking the law, but her mind kept trying to justify it, and she knew this was for a greater good.

"That's them right there." Andrew said as he pointed to a green and white truck that read 'South Beach Pest control' on both sides. "All I need to do is pull in front of them and block the road so they can't escape." Andrew murmured under his breath. Andrew said as he switched from the right lane they had been driving in to the center lane so he could plan a move to bring the truck to a halt, "almost there, and now!" Andrew said as he pulled his car back into the right lane and slammed on his breaks, which caused Doreen to lurch forward a bit, but she was alright. From behind them they could hear the screeching breaks of the pesticide truck.

"You ready?" Andrew asked Doreen as he pulled out a handgun and racked it.

"I'm ready." she said as she took of her seat belt and excited the car. Both of them left their car and started to walk towards the truck.

"Get out of the truck right now and nobody gets hurt!" Andrew yelled at the driver of the truck as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the driver. Doreen could see the drivers eyes widen in shock as he slowly opened the door and stepped out from the truck. The driver an African American male in his late thirties raised both his hands in the air.

"Calm down man, I'll give you all my money." he said as he slowly began reaching for his wallet.

"Don't want the money, just want the truck." Doreen said simply as she walked forward and got into the passenger seat of the truck. From the inside she could see Andrew and the driver exchange a few words and then Andrew give the man what appeared to be a small wad of money, which caused the driver to walk forward to the car they had left, and then drive away.

"What was that all about?" she asked her leader.

"Gave the man two grand for his truck, and let him take our car in exchange for his truck, seemed rather happy about it." Andrew said with a small laugh as he began driving down the freeway.

"I bet he was, you just gave him two grand and a better car." Doreen mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Once they had arrived back at the fallback shelter Andrew and Doreen parked the truck in the bunkers garage and walked inside to meet up with the rest of the group. They found everyone smirking at them upon entering the living area, and it didn't take a rocket scientist or even the seventh smartest person in the world to figure out what they where smirking about.

"Alright, Doreen and I where flirting, there's nothing wrong with that, I'm single and straight, so what's the problem?" Andrew asked as he crossed his arms fro extra emphasis. His answer came a minute later as everyone burst out laughing.

"That's what I though, I'm hitting the shower, you all are on your own," Andrew said as he turned around and walked towards th showers.

"Same here, and I would appreciate it if you all acted your age, we're all adults here." Doreen said all the while trying to conceal a grin, as she as well headed for th showers.

"Make sure you're in separate showers." Scarlet said as he continued to laugh with the rest of the group. Both Andrew and Doreen raise their right hand and gave the whole group the finger before walking to their separate showers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Today is a dry run of the bank heist, which is why I brought us all out to this abandoned warehouse, I've set up cameras, dummies to represent guards and the civilians, and this place has an underground vault, which helps us prepare for the real thing." Andrew said before pausing to take a long breath. His group could be found in what was left of an abandoned warehouse in downtown Miami, ironically less then thirteen minutes away from the bank they planned on robbing.

"So what are our roles, and how do we pull this off, 'cause you've kept everyone but Doreen in the dark while the two of you are planning this out, I'm starting to suspect you two are doing more than planning this heist, when your alone." Scarlet said with a smirk under his mask, which caused everyone to snicker quietly, which Andrew silenced by his plasma cannon rotating and pointing at all of them.

"Glad you asked, because Doreen and I have thought of everything," Andrew said as he pulled out a small laptop, complete with a holographic projector, "we have though of the best role for everyone, and here they are, Amadeus your going to be the hacker," Andrew informed the younger hero which caused him to nod while smiling, he had expected as much, "Scarlet no surprise here, you are going to be the muscle of this operation, it's your job with help from Cho to break into the security room and render the guards in the security room unconscious, the rest of the guards should be knocked out by the knockout gas it should be simple enough, obviously we are not using any of the gas on this dry run so we instead be working on a timer," Andrew said while pointing his finger to a clock in the upper right corner which everyone acknowledged with a smile.

"What's your role Andrew?" Cho asked his armored leader.

"Once the gas has knocked everyone out I will go inside the bank and lock the door behind me and close all the blinds, we want everyone to think the bank is closed, remember we have 850 million dollars to move, so this will take a lot of time. The better the hacker, the more amount of time we will have to empty vault number 150, luckily our hacker is the seventh smartest person on the planet." Predator answered the younger hero, which caused Amadeus to smile upon hearing the compliment.

"Doreen, your going to be the first one inside the bank, your going to go in dressed in civilian attire, once inside you are going to go into the lady's room where a gas mask will be stashed in the third stall, get it out as soon as you find it, this gas takes about sixty seconds to work." Andrew informed his best friend, which caused the squirrel heroine to give a thumbs up.

"Triton has one of the most important jobs of the heist, he's going to be on the roof of the bank, it's his job to deploy the gas through the air vents, and then he will remain on top the roof as a lookout." Andrew said which caused Triton to nod his head in understanding.

"Finally Marcus will be out getaway driver, and let me tell you, he picked the perfect getaway vehicle, and it will help us secure the money without any police interference, and if this police do get wind of this, I got an old contact inside the Miami P.D. and she said she'd help get the cops of our back." Andrew said which caused everyone to grin knowing that there would be no trouble from the police.

"Alright let's get read to do this dry run, Triton get yourself on the roof, Cho you'll need this laptop to hack into the security system we've set up, set the cameras on loop and disarm the silent alarm, everyone else, you know your job, let's get busy."

"Alright I've hacked into the security system, you've got maybe thirty minutes to secure the score from the underground section of the warehouse." Cho informed everyone over the radio. Scarlet nodded and carefully opened the front doors and allowed, SG, inside with him.

"Remember, we got to get into the security room first and take out the two remaining guards." Doreen reminded her red and black ally, to which he nodded and made his way over to the locked security door.

"Mind opening it up, Cho." Scarlet asked the red and gold hero.

"Almost done with that door." Cho said simply as the door opened with a mechanical hiss and allowed the two into the room, Scarlet immeditly ran forward and punched the two dummies in their soft faces and then webbed them to the ground, just like he knew he would do in the heist.

"Alright Andrew, come on in with everyone else." Doreen whispered over the radio. The door to the warehouse opened up and allowed Predator, and Iron Spider entry into the building, "Why's Cho here, I thought he was just purely a hacker?" Doreen asked her leader.

"I am the hacker, but I also understand that you'll need the extra manpower once inside the vault, so here I am." Cho said simply as all of them nodded silently and headed towards the door that lead to the underground vault. They came upon a locked door which would have triggered the alarm if anyone had tried to open it, which SG almost did, but her hand was caught by Predators, SG looked away to conceal a blush upon the contact. The door then opened with a mechanical hiss thanks to Cho hacking the lock and allowed them entry into the vault.

"There's the fake score," Andrew said pointing to a black duffel bag, "let's secure it and get out, remember we are trying to beat the clock." Andrew said as he pulled up a holographic timer and took a quick glance before closing it. Doreen grabbed the duffel bag and they all ran back up to the surface, where a black van could be found waiting for them at the back door, upon entering Triton jumped down from the room and the group began driving.

"That was fantastic," Andrew said as he high-fived everyone, and his friends did the same, "We beat the clock with twelve minutes to spare. Everyone upon getting back to the safe house let's have some drinks and then relax, we do the real thing tomorrow morning."

 **Alright everyone next chapter is the heist, Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is the heist everyone, I hope you all enjoy it. Also I highly recommend checking out my amazing Beta's Skyrim Story "Redemption" It's easily worth checking out.**

"Everyone in position?" Predator asked from his hidden position outside the bank where he was waiting alongside Iron Spider, who was currently hacking into the security system, and Scarlet Spider, who was cracking his knuckles in what passed for his version of eager anticipation.

"This is Squirrel Girl. I'm in the lady's room, waiting for the signal," SG said from her position in the third stall, having found her gas mask.

"This is Triton. I am on the room, ready to deploy the gas," Triton said from his position overlooking the main ventilation system.

"I'm on my way, mates," Marcus said from the getaway vehicle.

"We are in, people. I got us roughly an hour. Should be more than enough time to secure the payday," Cho said from his kneeling position.

"Alright, then. Let's start the heist, now!" Andrew said.

Triton walked over to the top of the ventilation, put on his gas mask, and proceeded to put a gas grenade on top of the ventilation system before casually pulling the pin and letting its noxious vapor spill into the vent system. SG, from inside the lady's room, quickly fitted on her gas mask upon hearing the hiss of the gas. Judging from the coughing she could hear from outside, it seemed the gas was already doing its job very well. She left the bathroom and walked out to the teller area. She could see everyone either knocked out or just on the brink of being knocked out.

Suddenly, the front to the bank opened, and in walked Predator, Iron Spider, and Scarlet Spider. Scarlet was the only one wearing a gas mask since Andrew and Amadeus's armor both had filtration systems. "Alright, we're in," Predator said quickly as he closed and locked the door behind him and closed the blinds, effectively signaling that the bank was closed. "Cho, can you unlock the security room so Scarlet can knock out any remaining guards?" Predator asked the younger hero.

"Am I the seventh smartest person in the world?" Cho asked sarcastically as he brought up a holographic display and punched in some commands into his left gauntlet. "Security door is unlocked," he said triumphantly.

Scarlet nodded and ran towards the security room. Upon reaching it, he quickly opened the door and ran in to confront two rather startled looking security guards. With the speed of a viper, he quickly punched them both in the face and then webbed them to the ground so they couldn't go anywhere, or even worse, raise the alarm. "Security room is out of commission." he said as he gave a thumbs-up to his team leader.

"Good work," Predator said. "Let's get to the elevator, get the money, and then get the heck out of here."

"Good. I've always wanted to steal some good, old-fashioned heck," Scarlet drawled sarcastically as the group walked into the elevator to take them to the vault. As the doors closed and the elevator descended, Scarlet hummed, "Dum dum-du-dum, dum dum-du-dum, Spiderman. Dum dum-du-dum, dum dum-du-dum, Spiderman." The group looked at him, and he protested, "Hey, it's catchy."

Predator shook his head. "Oy vey," he muttered under his breath. The elevator stopped, and the group walked out to where the vaults were. "We're looking for #150," he said to his team.

"I've got it," Iron Spider said, sounding less than happy, "and I've got some heat signatures in there that aren't lying down."

"Damn it," Predator muttered. "How did it go wrong?"

Cho thought for a moment, and came up with an idea. "The vents in that vault must be different from the ones in the bank we just busted into," he said. "We're not going to be able to open the door and wait for it to knock them out. We're gonna have to take them out a different way."

Andrew's suit whirred slightly. "How does nonlethal ammo sound?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me," Scarlet Spider replied.

"I've unlocked the door. Ready to open on your signal," Iron Spider said.

"Engage," Predator replied, and the door opened on its hinges. Immediately, the air was filled with bullets as the heroes ran in and found cover. "Well, this is going well," Predator said sarcastically as he hit a guard in the shoulder, causing him to collapse.

"I'll say," Scarlet replied as he swung over, ignoring Predator's sarcasm as he webbed a guard to the ground. "Not every day we rob a bank."

Doreen jumped over a wall to try and take down a guard who was moving to flank Triton, but a stray bullet from one of the guards caught her behind the knee, ruining her jump in the process. One of the smarter guards ran over, ripped Doreen's mask off, and put his gun to her head. "Doesn't matter if you run, heroes," he said. "I'll remember her face. If you leave now, I might just forget-"

A blast of plasma from Andrew's suit hit him in the face, knocking him out. "Forget THAT," he said. He turned to the rest of his team. "You all take care of the money. I'll take care of Doreen's bullet."

As the group dispersed, Andrew carried Doreen to a separate room, and pulled up the pantleg on the injured leg just enough to see the injury. "I used to be a tough one like you, then I took a bullet in the knee," Doreen said in a fake Scandinavian accent, trying to block out the pain.

Andrew shook his head as he readied a magnet in his suit. "I knew it was a mistake to allow you to watch Skyrim videos," he muttered. "Okay. I'm going to remove the bullet. It'll hurt, though." Suddenly, he placed his lips over Doreen's, effectively kissing her. Doreen was so shocked by the kiss, but she couldn't deny the flutter in her heart at what was happening. All too soon, Andrew pulled away, holding the bullet in his hand. "Sorry," he said as he wrapped a bandage around Doreen's knee.

"Don't be," Doreen replied, not sure what Andrew was talking about. Andrew helped Doreen to her feet after replacing her gas mask, and supported her as the two walked out of the vault to find Iron Spider moving a large bundle of money on a trolley. "Is that the last of it?"

"Not even close," the genius replied. "We've got a lot to move, but we've got about half an hour to move it."

"Thirty minutes? All the time in the world," Predator replied as he walked Doreen to the elevator door. The two heroes' minds were on one thing: the you-know-what they had shared. Neither knew if it would just be a one-time thing, but one partly hoped it wouldn't be…

 **To be continued…**

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**

 **Editor's Note: I am renaming Redemption to Redemption: The Beginning. The story'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright my friends here is a chapter focusing on the Academy, hope you like it.**

The mood at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy had been pretty grim for several weeks. Since Andrew and his group had gone rogue the mood had taken a turn for the worst. Everyone was feeling the emotions of, hatred, revenge and sadness among others. While most of the remaining heroes and heroines could be found in the training room one particular heroine could be found sitting on her bed, lost in her thoughts. That heroin was Ava Ayala. Ava had been the hardest hit by the Civil War since the opposition was being lead by her former boyfriend. Suddenly the door to the dorm room opened with a mechanical hiss and in walked a certain red and blue spandex wearing web-slinger.

"You alright Ava, you missed training again, and that's not like you." Spidey said in a caring voice as he removed his mask and sat down on the bed next to his depressed teammate.

"I can't stop thinking about him." she said simply in a pain filled whisper. Peter immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Andrew and I might have clashed a lot, but I do honestly hadn't come to this." he said simply as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You realize next time we see him we are going to have to arrest him." Ava said simply, her mask hiding the formation of tears from her leader.

"I know," Peter said simply as he hung his head low in contemplation. Suddenly his wrist communicator went off, "what's going on?" he asked the individual who dialed him.

"You might want to come to the recreation room and see this." the voice of Miles Morales said over the communicator, which caused Peter and Ava to stand up from the bunk and walk to the recreation room.

"What's going on?" he asked the group of people watching the large TV that was in the center of the room.

"Check it out for yourself, Pete." Nova said simply as he continued to stare at the TV with his arms crossed. Peter and Ava walked forward and began to watch the television.

"We are still receiving information details about what officials are calling the largest bank heist in Miami's history. Reports are in that roughly 850 million dollars where stolen, we have yet to receive word on who owned vault number one hundred and fifty, but we will keep you updated as we find out more details, Katherine Wallace, Fox News." The reporter said as the station went to a commercial leaving everyone there with a grim look on their face, except for Peter and Ava who looked more confused.

"So it was a rather large bank robbery, what does this have to do with us?" Ava asked her friends.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has traced who the money belonged to," Nova said with a grim expression on his face, which earned an eager face from Peter, "the money belonged to our old friend Raymond Sullivan." he said simply which caused Peter and Ava's faces to morph from confused to more grim as well.

"This was Andrew, wasn't it?" Ava asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Looks like it, he has the resources and the manpower to pull this off, plus they reported that the alarms and all the security features where disabled by a hacker, and several of the security guards where found webbed to the ground," Nova said before going silent and letting his leader process the information.

"So it was Andrew, well at least now we know where he is, Nova let's have everyone pack their bags, we're heading to Miami tomorrow morning." Peter intrusted his friend, which earned a nod from Nova, as he walked back towards the dorm room to prepare his things.

Ava simply sad down in a chair upon hearing that Andrew was the one who committed the bank job, Peter could tell she was deeply upset.

"We'll get him, Ava." Peter said in a calm and reassuring voice as he gave his best friend a soft hug.

 **I know it's short, but I really had nothing else to write, hope you understand**


	7. Chapter 7

"That heist could have gone better," Andrew said from his position at the head of the conference room table, his friend in various chairs sitting around him, all of them listening to their leader.

"The planning was good, as well as the execution. There was no way we could have counted on those guards not being knocked out by the gas," Cho said from his seat at the table, which earned nods of approval form everyone but Andrew.

"You're right on that regard, but from now on, we've got to consider everything. We only have ourselves to depend on. We can't count on S.H.I.E.L.D. since we are on their shit list now, so if anything goes wrong, we have nobody to depend on but ourselves. Is that understood?" Andrew asked his friends. His response came in the form of six heads in the room all nodding in approval.

Suddenly there was a beep from the holographic projector that was in the center of the table, indicating that there was an incoming transmission. Without any hesitation, Andrew pressed the button that allowed the transmission through, and everyone at the table was met by a familiar-looking Doctor. "Well done on the bank heist. You've put a major dent in Sullivan's wallet," Dr. Palmer congratulated the rather startled group.

"We hit a few snags," Andrew began before Palmer cut him off.

"Yes, I'm well aware of what went wrong, I would advise you not make the same mistake again if you want to succeed more easily," the doctor lectured the group.

"Not that we are ungrateful for the help, Mrs. Palmer, but might I ask why you are contacting us? Is there something we should know?" Doreen asked in a slightly suspicious tone. It was clear to everyone in the room, including the doctor that the squirrel heroine did not fully trust Dr. Palmer.

"Yes, of course I have something for you," Dr. Palmer said as she pushed a button on her end and brought up files for Andrews and his group to observe. "These are shipment orders. Since you hit the bank, Sullivan apparently is trying to move his operation out of Miami, and he's going to be moving weapons out of the city and onto a container ship in the port of Miami. The containers on the docks will be filled with weapons, mostly. Taking those weapons could provide your group with a significant weapons boost," the doctor informed the group

While most were happy upon hearing this information, Doreen was not satisfied. "Where did you get this information?" She asked in an innocent tone. Everyone was fooled, except for Andrew, who could tell the tone was forced.

"This information came through a decoded message. Sullivan must have been in a hurry since he didn't use the proper security measures," the doctor replied.

"It sounds suspicious to me," Scarlet Spider said, the others nodding in agreement. "REALLY suspicious."

"I'll admit that it is," Predator replied, "but considering our resources are at a severe low, we cannot afford to not investigate."

* * *

A short time later, the team arrived in the Miami harbor Dr. Palmer had indicated. "What are we looking for?" Doreen asked.

"Anything that looks like it could shoot you if you look at it the wrong way," Scarlet Spider quipped.

"Oh? Like that?" Doreen asked, pointing at a small group moving toward them.

"Crap," Andrew muttered, recognizing who it was: Spider-Man's group. "This was-"

"A trap," a female voice finished. Everyone looked to see who it was. It was Omeran, sitting on a nearby steel crate with her legs hanging over the edge. "I was beginning to wonder if anyone would show up."

"So, whose side are you on?" Kid Arachnid asked.

"Hm. No one's," Omeran replied casually, swinging her legs if this sort of thing was normal to her.

"You could always join us," Spider-Man offered.

"No," Omeran said before the web-headed hero could say anything more. "I would rather side with someone who's on S.H.I.E.L.D's spit-list." Everyone looked confused, and Omeran sighed in exasperation. "Yare yare daze. I meant their shit-list."

"Predator, I'm giving you and your team one last chance to put your weapons down and surrender," Spider-Man said.

"Sorry, but no," Andrew replied as his team powered up their weapons.

Spider-Man sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he said.

"Oh, I don't know," Ava replied, glaring at Omeran behind her mask. "I've been looking forward to a rematch."

"You're wasting your time," Doreen said, getting Ava's attention. "If you were smart, you would've realized that Omeran's not even picked a side yet."

"What?! Are you saying I'm stupid?" Ava asked, shocked at Doreen's remark.

"Don't need to. You just did," Doreen replied, throwing an acorn at Ava, hitting her on the head.

"THAT'S IT!" Ava shouted, charging at Doreen.

"Tiger, no!" Spider-Man shouted. When he realized that White Tiger was too far gone in anger to listen, he sighed and charged forward, his team following. Taking the cue, Andrew and his team rushed forward, joined by Omeran. It would only be a short moment before the harbor rang with the sounds of battle…

 **To be continued.**

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here are the fights my good friends. Please tell me what you think. Also I just want to tell you that I'm the Co-Writer/Editor of my good friends story: "The Spider Saga Spin-Off: Crisis In Alaska" I recommend checking out that story since we are putting a lot of time and effort into it**

Predator and Spidey charged at each other, Predator running at full speed, Peter shooting a web at the top of a nearby crate and swinging towards Predator. Predator stopped and crossed his arms and braced for impact as Spidey swung towards him at full speed and crashed his feet into Predator's armored chest, knocking the armored hero backwards. Predator retaliated by activating his submachine gun and opening fire on the blue and red spandex-wearing hero. However, Spidey's Spidey Sense tipped him off to the attack, and he easily ducked and wove around the incoming gunfire. "Hold still, web-head!" Predator snarled as Cerberus continued to plan a battle strategy.

"Think fast!" Spidey yelled as he shot a series of web shots at his armored enemy. Predator responded by activating his plasma cannon and firing a beam that hit and incinerated all the incoming web shots. However, the webshot attack was just a decoy, as Spidey shot a web that tangled up Predator's feet, causing the armored hero to trip and fall on his face.

Before Spidey could take advantage of his foe's position, Predator snarled and activated his claws, ripped the webbing off his feet, and rose to his feet. "My turn," Predator snarled as he fired a grappling hook at the web-slinger.

Spiderman easily dodged the incoming attack, resulting in the grappling hook going over his head. "Missed me," Spidey taunted as he planned his next move.

"Not you," Predator said with a smirk that wasn't visible to the web slinger as he yanked on the grappling hook. Spiderman turned around and saw a bunch of drums filled with an unknown liquid falling on him. He wasn't able to dodge, and the containers spilled their contents unto the red and blue hero.

"Ow…" Spidey moaned as he rose to his feet, pain in his back causing him from being at full attention, also he was now soaking wet. "Please tell me I didn't just fall for a plan I pulled on Shocker once."

"The water won't hurt you," Predator began as he opened a compartment on his right leg, retracted two metallic cylinders, and then flung them at the wet hero. "These will hurt you, though," Predator mocked as the disks landed at the hero's feet. Out of the disks came bolts of electricity that shocked the hero, causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground, twitching. "Don't worry, Spiderman. Low voltages won't kill you, but it sure will burn and hurt like hell for a few hours," Predator mocked as he began to observe the rest of the battles going on all around him.

Meanwhile

Scarlet and Nova currently were circling each other. Scarlet's spikes were out, while Nova's hands glowed with blue energy. Scarlet rushed forward and delivered a slash to the unprepared hero's left cheek, leaving a red line as it started to bleed. Nova shot back by raising his hands and firing several blasts at the red and black web-slinger. Scarlet dodged by jumping over them and delivering a jump kick to Nova's chest, causing him to stumble/fly backwards. "You can't beat me, punk," Scarlet snarled as he delivered a kick to Nova's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground and spit out blood. Nova responded by getting airborne and firing energy blast after energy blast at Scarlet, which the hero was dodging rather nicely.

"You can't dodge them forever. Sooner or later, your luck will run out," Nova taunted as he continued his attack. True to his word, one blast struck Scarlet in the middle of a jump and made him go flying into a nearby shipping container. "Not so tough now, are you?" Nova mocked as he landed and causally began walking towards the injured Scarlet Spider.

"Screw you!" Scarlet spat as he struggled to stand up.

Nova grabbed his cheek and cocked back his fist, which was still glowing blue as he readied to knock the web-slinger into unconsciousness. "Any last words before I send to sleep?" Nova mocked as he prepared the sleep inducing punch.

"Buenos noches," Scarlet whispered as he shot a web with his left hand that hit Nova in the face. The web blinded him and forced him to begin tearing the web off his face. Scarlet then proceeded to slash Nova's hands with his spikes, and then slashed right across the blinded heroes face, causing a thin red line to appear as blood began to ooze from the wound. The last thing Nova saw was Scarlet's fist making contact with his face. "In Spanish, your name means 'it does not go'. You are aptly named, amigo," Scarlet said grimly.

Meanwhile

"Hold still!" Triton snarled as he tried punching Cloak. The ghostlike hero easily floated out of the way of the incoming attack. Cloak then teleported behind Triton in an attempt to wrap him up with his cloak, but Triton backflipped over the attack, and upon landing, he punched Cloak in the back of the head, causing him to stumble just a little bit. Cloak snarled and ensnared Triton in his cloak, teleported high over the water, and then dropped him. However, Triton smiled as he put his arms to his side and easily performed a perfect dive into the water. He then followed up by jumping out of the water and then pulling Cloak under when the hero had gotten too close. Cloak could feel his air supply quickly running out as he tried to formulate a battle plan. Using what little energy he had left, he wrapped up Triton and teleported him over the docks.

"This fall won't kill you, but it won't tickle, either," Cloak mocked as he released Triton and let him fall unto a pile of debris that was left from the crew of the container ship. Triton groaned as he laid there, in too much pain to be able to move.

Meanwhile

"Didn't expect the 7th smartest person in the world to be a traitor," Kid Arachnid snarled as he and Iron Spider traded punches.

"I'm not a traitor," Iron Spider spat as he rose up on his mechanical legs and fired a repulser blast, striking the younger Spider on the side of his head and forcing him into a kneeling position. "As I said already, we are tactically better off if we end Raymond Sullivan's life," Cho said as he stood over his former teammate.

"It's not morally right though," Miles argued as he prepared his next move.

"Sometimes, the morally right thing is not the easy thing to do," Cho said in a softer tone as he calculated his next move.

Before he could react, Miles rose with lighting speed and slapped Cho in the side of his head with his venom blast, sending the metal-clad hero stumbling backwards. Before he could capitalize on his opportunity, Iron Spider executed a sweeping attack, tripping the younger hero up. Using his armor, he began firing rapid-fire punches at Kid Arachnid. "The heck is this, a punching contest?!" Miles asked.

"Yeah, and I'm winning," Iron Spider said as he threw a punch that appeared to miss its target, hitting the ground. Before Miles could say anything, the metallic fist shot upward, catching him in the jaw and causing him to stumble to the ground. A punch to the back of the head knocked him out, and made sure he stayed down.

Meanwhile

"So, how's things going?" White Tiger asked as she took a swipe at Squirrel Girl.

"Oh, not much," Doreen said as she backflipped away from the strike. "Trying to stay out of trouble, helping Andrew take down his ex-boss. The usual."

"Stay out of trouble?" White Tiger asked in disbelief as she tried to kick Doreen, only to have it deflected by the squirrel heroine's tail. "You're with Andrew! Just be around him for two seconds, and you're ears-deep in trouble."

"True," Doreen admitted as she kicked White Tiger in the gut, following it with a roundhouse kick to the face, "but back when we were with you guys, it wasn't exactly rainbows and bunnies, either."

Before Doreen could say anything else, White Tiger landed a slash to her tail, but something hard caused her to recoil backward. "Ow! What the heck?!" Ava asked, surprised.

Doreen sighed as she shook the acorns from her tail, being sure to send a choice few White Tiger's way. "I told Squeaker to not bury his acorns in my tail," she said. "Good thing he didn't listen, I guess."

As the two heroines tried to defeat one another, fighting claw and tail, Agent Venom was busy fighting Omeran. "Man, I always have to fight the pretty women," the blonde complained as he threw a punch at Omeran's face.

The pale woman ducked backwards, dodging the attack. "You honestly think I'm beautiful?" Omeran asked. "I thought you liked girls with hair."

"True," Venom admitted as he fired a volley of missiles at Omeran. To his surprise, the pale woman dodged the missiles instead of deflecting them. "What's the matter? Can't deflect my awesomeness?" He asked, smiling behind the mask.

"I could deflect it in my sleep," Omeran deadpanned as she unsheathed her blade Tashomono and sliced a missile in two. She followed through with her strike, slicing two more missiles in half. Once the missile stopped flying, she stood straight with her blade horizontal in front of her. "I'll just leave this here," she said as she dropped the blade.

"Now, THIS is gonna be interesting," Venom said as he ran forward. He pulled back his fist, ready to start punching his opponent, but before he could land a hit, Omeran's hands shot out and hit him in the shoulders, hitting pressure points that caused his arms to flop to the side, useless. "What the heck?" He asked, trying to kick Omeran. A jab to the inside of his hips paralyzed his legs, and he collapsed to his knees. After that, Omeran tried to jab Agent Venom in the center of his forehead to knock him out, but she stubbed the ends of her fingers. "Yeah, nice try," Flash said as he headbutted Omeran, managing to catch her in her injured shoulder before he started losing his balance and falling forward from the momentum.

Omeran growled in pain and snapped her foot downward at where Flash's neck met his head, causing the hero's head to hit the ground at high speed, dazing him. "How about that, S.H.I.E.L. ?" She asked, rubbing the sore shoulder.

Meanwhile

"You're playing for the wrong side," Chill said as he shot a burst of ice at Dagger.

"Thanks for the tip, 'coach'," Dagger said as she backflipped backward and shot a light dagger at the ice, breaking it up midair. "I could say the same thing about you," she added as she retaliated with a volley of her signature light daggers. "Killing is not something heroes do."

"Maybe I'm not your standard hero," Chill replied as he used his ice powers to create a clear sheet of ice, which deflected the daggers. "Then again, none of us are," he added as he created similar reflective ice surfaces around Dagger. "Be careful where you throw those daggers of yours," he warned. "You might give yourself a haircut."

"Or give one to you," Dagger quipped as she threw a dagger at one of the ice panes. The dagger bounced off the surface, missed Chill by a foot, bounced off another pane, and almost hit Dagger in the middle of her forehead. Instead, it sliced a clean line down the top of her head, taking off some of the hair.

"Told you," Chill said as he prepared to shoot a volley of icy daggers at the heroine.

Dagger growled and prepared to dodge the ice attack. Her eyes darted around as she noted the position of the ice panes. (I've got one shot at this,) she thought as she conjured another light dagger. (Gotta make it count,) she thought as she threw the dagger.

Chill saw the light dagger, and dodged to the right, causing the blade to miss. "Ya missed," he said as he began to unleash the icy dagger barrage.

"Really?" Dagger asked with a smile, causing Chill to raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, he heard a soft 'ping' noise. He looked in the direction of the noise, and got hit in the face with the light dagger. While it didn't go any further down than the skin, it distracted Chill long enough for Dagger to sweep his legs out from under him. Before she could do anything, she heard something in the distance that made her pause. "What is that?" She asked as she looked over in the direction of the noise. It sounded like a group of people running through rubble.

Andrew looked in the direction of the noise, and he frowned when he saw the source. "It's the Diamondbacks!" He shouted, both to warn his team and Spiderman's.

"Fall back!" Andrew and Spiderman shouted at the same time.

"Let's call this a tie," Ava said to Doreen as she ran over to where Flash was lying on the ground.

Doreen nodded, and added, "We can continue our conversation later." She helped Chill to his feet, and the two groups of heroes quickly disappeared into their respective Quinjets.

By the time the Diamondback soldiers arrived, the heroes had vanished, as had Omeran. "Sullivan won't be too happy about this," one of the soldiers said as the group looked at the wreckage left behind by the two groups.

To be continued…

Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread

Editor's Note: I unleashed an incredible horde of references today. JoJo's Bizarre Adventures: All-Star Battle (game based off the anime), Battleborn, Spectacular Spiderman, and much, much more. If you can name them all, I'll be impressed.


	9. Chapter 9

"They knew we were coming," Andrew said from his sitting position at the head of the conference room table. It had been several hours since Andrew's group had been flung into battle against Spider-Man's group. Neither side had emerged victorious due to the Diamondbacks showing up and forcing both sides to retreat. Currently, several members of Andrews team could be found in the medical quarters of the bunker they were using as a base, all but himself and Doreen, who he had decided to call a private meeting with.

"It's kinda creepy they did." Doreen said in an ominous tone, which caused the armored hero to nod his head in agreement.

"How could they have known we were coming?" Andrew pondered as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "We can trust all of our friends, since none of us knew about the shipment until Palmer told us about it," Andrew said in a low tone as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Andy, is it possible that S.H.I.E.L.D. intercepted the same transmission that Palmer intercepted?" Doreen asked her best friend, which caused Andrew to shrug.

"I guess it's a possibility. Good thinking, Doreen," Andrew said in a sincere tone, which caused the squirrel heroine to smile.

Suddenly the holographic projector in the room began to beep, indicating an incoming message. With a small sigh, Andrew activated the projector and a holographic image of a very familiar doctor appeared. "Things didn't go well, did they?" Doctor Palmer asked the hero and heroine.

"You could say that. S.H.I.E.L.D. knew we were coming, as did the Diamondbacks. It's hard for us to fight a war on two fronts. Even countries can't do that," Andrew informed the doctor, who replied by issuing a snort.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," the doctor began, which grabbed both the hero's and heroine's attention. "I have some information that could prove to be very useful to you," she said as she pressed a button on her end and a jet appeared on the holographic display. "As you may or may not know, Sullivan has a small private jet that he uses to get to locations quickly. However, he has an Air Force One-like jet that serves as an airborne command center. This plane is very crucial to his operation. Taking it would cripple his operation, as the plane is used to transport troops and weapons, as well as serve as an airborne base for him," Palmer explained, which got the young armored hero's and perky squirrel heroine's full attention.

"Where could we get this plane?" Doreen asked the elderly doctor. The reply came in the form of a shrug. "You don't know?" She asked the doctor.

"The problem is this plane has top level security, and its location is very hard to track. It has a cloaking device onboard so that when it goes invisible, even Diamondback fighter jets cannot track it," she informed the two before pausing to take a breath. "However, you have somebody on the inside in the Diamondbacks. Perhaps she could help us find the plane."

Andrew grunted. "It won't be easy," he said. "I don't contact her; she contacts me."

"Find out how to connect her, and fast," Dr. Palmer said. "We have a limited window of opportunity here," she added before disconnecting.

"How DO we contact Omeran?" Doreen asked, curious.

"Chill gave me Omeran's number," Andrew replied. "Apparently, she gave it to him once after he freed her." He pulled out his phone, made sure the encryptions were on, and dialed in a secret number. "Hey, Bald Osprey," he said, pressing a button to shift the phone to speakerphone.

"Hey, Lead Head," the deadpan reply came. "What are you doing?"

"Looking to get on a certain Diamondback airplane with a cloaking device," Andrew replied. "Know anything about that?"

"Yes," Omeran replied curtly.

"Do you know where it will be within the next … oh, let's say… few days?" Andrew asked.

"No," Omeran replied as curtly as the last time.

"Do you know ANYTHING about the darn thing?!" Doreen asked, irritated at the lack of information.

"I know you called me when I was about to go to bed," Omeran said, allowing some irritation to show. "It's been a long day. Look, I know I'll be on it soon. I do not know when, I do not know where it is going, and I know that I'll give you more information when I can. Goodnight," she said, hanging up.

For a moment, the two heroes stared at the phone. "Well, that went well," Doreen replied sarcastically.

"It did," Andrew replied sincerely, earning a confused look from Doreen. "We know she's going to be on the plane, and since she's working with us, we know she's going to do something to try to sabotage the vessel. For now, that'll have to be enough."

"Okay," Doreen replied, still not certain as to whether or not they could trust Omeran. It seemed like the bald Japanese girl had something against S.H.I.E.L.D. Hopefully, that wouldn't come back to bite them.

 **To be continued…**

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**


	10. Chapter 10

Omeran was not enthused to be aboard the plane. Then again, the last time she'd been enthused was when she moved to America. The plane she was on was beyond state-of-the-art. It was invisible on the visible spectrum, as well as infrared. (This is a glorified Stealth Bomber,) the bald woman thought. She thought about what she was going to do. There was a high risk of detection, and severe punishment no doubt awaited in that case. Still, she was expected to do something, and Omeran wasn't one to leave her allies hanging. Using her power over metal, Omeran subtly wiggled a screw loose in the stealth engine. The failing engine would cause minor anomalies to appear in the air. Subtle, but obvious enough for her hidden allies to pick up. "Rattler down, rattler down. Lock on to my signal, hatchet," she murmured as she pressed a hidden button on her favorite knife.

* * *

"Roger that, we are beginning to pick up the signal," Andrew said from his sitting position inside a Quinjet. His group could be found currently flying after Sullivan's Private Air Force One like jet that was currently flying over Germany.

"Alright listen up," Andrew called to his friends which got their full attention, all but Triton who could be found at the controls of the quinjet, "This plane is state of the art, and it comes complete with two weapons rooms on board, each one guarded by four armed Diamondback security officers, however these guards should only be armed with handguns so if we move fast enough, we could take the armories out of the equation." Andrew said as he pulled up a holographic display on his left gauntlet that showed the plane, "The armories should be located here, and here." he informed them as he pressed a finger on two locations and they began to blink red.

"Andy, how we getting on board this plane?" Doreen asked from her position next to Andrew.

"I'll answer that question," Cho said as he activated his armors own holographic display, "the plane has a parachute ramp on the back of the plane, now an alarm will sound in the cockpit of the plane as well as a message will appear saying that the parachute ramp has been activated, however thanks to help from Omeran, the alarm has been bypassed, we will be able to drop the ramp and fly in through it." Cho explained.

"'Fly in'," Doreen asked skeptically, "How exactly can we fly in, math might not be my best subject, but I know the quinjet cannot fly into the parachute ramp, and from what we know about the plane, we cannot get even close to it without being detected." she said which earned a head nod form her leader.

"What you said is true Doreen, the quinjet cannot get close to Diamondback One, however we can." Andrew said as he rose form his seat and walked to the back of the Quinjet and came back with a jet pack, "these where on board the quinjet when we stole it, probably on board in case the crew had to jump to safety, but it's useful to us, since we are going to use them to fly through the parachute ramp, and since our bodies are a lot smaller than the quinjet, we should be able to fly in undetected." Andrew said which earned a smile from everyone but his second in command.

"Andy we don't know how to use these things, they never taught us how at the Academy, and I don't want to take a chance with them, dying is not high on my to do list." Doreen said in a disapproving tone as she crossed her arms for extra emphasis."

Andrew was puzzled, why would Doreen his most loyal and trusted friend be so against using a jet pack, "Doreen can we have a word in private?" he asked his second lieutenant. Doreen nodded and stood up from her chair and followed him to the back of the quinjet.

"Doreen what's the problem?" Andrew asked her in a caring tone.

"It's just that, we've had no training with jet packs so we have no idea as to how to use them." she explained, but Andrew could tell there was something else that she wasn't telling him.

"Doreen I can tell there is something you're not telling me, you know you can trust me, so what's bothering you?" Andrew asked his best friend.

"Alright, I'm... a little afraid of heights." she admitted while looking at her feet. Andrew just nodded his head silently, "I'm sorry I'm acting like a coward." Doreen said in a defeated tone.

"Doreen we all have our fears, your not a coward for being scared, for example I'm afraid of snakes," Andrew said in a slightly ashamed tone, "I used to be afraid of heights as well, but when I joined the Marines I had to slide down ropes out of Helicopters, I was scared to, but that helped me conquer my fear of heights." Andrew said which earned a grimace from Doreen.

"I know that back in New York I easily jumped from rooftop to rooftop, but I've always had a fear of falling to my death, and I feel that if I put on that jet pack something will go wrong and my worst fear will become a reality." Doreen said as she hung her head in shame. Andrew didn't respond with words, instead he wrapped her up in a caring hug, which made Doreen's heart flutter.

"Those are your feelings and you have every right to them, I wont force you to fly, you can stay in the quinjet with Triton." Andrew said which earned a smile form the squirrel heroine.

"Thank you, Andy." Doreen said as she decided to take a risk and planted a kiss on Andrews lips, which surprised the armored hero, but he didn't stop it as he kissed her right back. After a few seconds the two broke apart, blushing from ear to ear.

"I guess we moved out of the friend zone," Doreen said with a giggle. Andrew didn't say anything he just nodded his head.

"About bloody time," a voice called out form behind them which made the pair jump as they turned around and saw Marcus standing there with a big grin on his face, "I was wondering when the two of you would get together." Marcus said with a laugh which earned a giggle from Doreen.

"Guess the wait's over." Andrew said simply as he took Doreen's hand into his own.

"Well I hate to break up this lovely moment, but we are about the jump, we got the plane on radar, so get ready."

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Andrew asked as the back ramp of the quinjet opened up revealing the pitch black night sky. Andrew, Marcus, Ben and Cho, all had their jet packs on their backs as they stepped out onto the ramp. Andrew took one look at Doreen's concerned face before stepping off the ramp and into the night sky. Andrew fell through the sky for a moment before his jet pack activated and he found himself soaring through the sky.

"I've activated the Parachute Ramp, we only have three minutes to get on board!" Cho informed them over the radio as he was the only who didn't need a jet pack since his armor could fly, Andrew nodded silently as he adjusted his course and made his way towards the open parachute ramp which had just come into view.

"Two minutes till the alarm goes off." Cho said as the group neared the plane. A matter of seconds later the group could be found landing in the back of the plane, Andrew went up to the switch that opened the parachute ramp and moved it back into it's upright position, closing the ramp, "Alright," Andrew began as he activated his submachine gun gauntlets and activated non lethal ammo, "Let's get this plane taken over and deliver it to Dr. Palmer. However the group did not know that Raymond Sullivan himself was on the plane, and had just sat down for a meting in the planes conference room...

* * *

"Mr. Sullivan." General Macintosh said as he offered his boss a handshake which Sullivan took.

"Good evening gentlemen," Sullivan said before he took a seat at the head of the conference table, Omeran and Ombrus standing guard at the doors, "Please gentlemen tell me what happened to our operation in Miami." Sullivan requested.

"Sir it appears that Andrew led a task force of rogue Academy students and hit our money," one of his generals said before Sullivan raised a hand to silence him, "define 'rogue Academy students,'" Sullivan ordered.

"Our spies on the inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. are telling us that after Silver Fox was murdered by Andrew, he left S.H.I.E.L.D. and several members of the Academy went with him, those being Doreen Green, Amadeus Cho, Ben Riley, and former operative Marcus Woods." the general said as he handed a folder to his leader and Sullivan opened it up and looked over the files of the Academy students.

"It seems our dear Andrew is fighting a war on two fronts," Sullivan said to his generals, "a war with us, and a war with his former Academy friends, general Macintosh inform our operatives on the inside of the Academy to try and persuade the remaining student's to increase their attacks against Andrews group, perhaps our enemies will destroy each other, and we can easily defeat the winner while they are still licking their wounds." Sullivan ordered his general, which made the man nod his head silently.

Suddenly a loud banging noise could be heard outside the conference room which stopped the meeting dead in it's tracks.

"What was that?" Sullivan asked his generals which caused them all to shrug their shoulders. Suddenly more loud bangs could be heard as well as people screaming and running. Sullivan rose from his seat but General Macintosh rose faster and said, "Sit, Mr. Sullivan I'll take a look." he said as he walked to the door and Omeran and Ombrus moved aside. Suddenly the door burst open and two Diamondback security officers burst into the room with their handguns drawn.

"Shots fired, sir, we are taking you to the safe room!" one of the guards said as he ran to Sullivan and grabbed him by his arm and began to drag him out of the room, followed by the second guard. Omeran unsheathed her sword and followed while Ombrus just walked causally, knowing his bullet proof skins would stop any attack. As soon as they excited the room the sound of gunfire was deafening as multiple security officers where firing at something down the hall that had taken cover behind a wall, but what they where firing at made it self visible as an armored man stepped out from behind the wall and opened fire from a submachine gauntlet, it was an armored man Sullivan recognized to well, at the same time the man recognized Sullivan and rushed forward, his armor absorbing the bullets.

"Code red, we got a code red, I repeat shots fired on board!" one of the agents said into a phone mounted on the wall as he pressed a red square button under the dial pad that activated an alarm, allowing other operatives and the pilots to know the plane was under attack.

* * *

"Code Red acknowledged, Charlie lock that door now," the co-pilot said to his flight engineer as he turned in his seat and quickly locked the door to the cockpit, "Flight control this is Diamondback One declaring an emergency!" the co-pilot said over the radio.

* * *

"Cover us!" one agent shouted as he fired his gun repeatedly as an attempt to stop the armored attacker, other agents followed suit as well shooting from covered positions. However they where quickly met by stun bullets, repulser blasts, ice blasts, or webbing to the face.

"Mr Sullivan we are going to take you to the escape pod!" the one agent said as he took Sullivan down the hall and in the direction of the escape pod.

* * *

"Ramstein tower this Diamondback One, we are code Red, shot's fired on board, request emergency assistance, ETA 10 minutes." the call came in over the Air Force bases radio, which resulted in the tower operator to flip a switch and the alarm to start blaring over the Air Force Base.

"Diamondback One acknowledged, emergency equipment will be standing by upon your arrival." the operator said as he hung up the phone and picked up a pair of binoculars and began to look through the night sky for the distressed air craft.

* * *

"Mr. Sullivan follow me!" the one agent said as he pulled up a piece of floor paneling which lead to a hidden stairway that led to the bottom side of the plane. Suddenly the agent dropped to the floor clutching his shoulder as a stun bullet hit him. Another operative noticed that and immediately took Sullivan's arm and hurried him down the stairs, just as the last of Andrews resistance dropped to the floor due to a stun bullet striking his chest.

"Get Sullivan!" Andrew yelled as he and his friends began rushing down the staircase after their hated enemy. Upon getting to the bottom of the staircase they went through a short tunnel and came face to face with a guard closing what looked like an escape pod. The guard turned around and fired every shot in his clip within a matter of seconds, leaving his gun empty, and Andrew hit him with a bullet before the man could reload, dropping the man to the ground.

"He's in the pod, hurry." Andrew said as he tired to yank the door open, but to no luck. He then fired several bullets at the pod but they just bounced off the metal frame and ended up striking Andrew in his chest, luckily his adamantium armor absorbed the bullets. With a mechanical hiss the doors beneath the pod opened and the pod dropped into the night sky.

"Dammit we lost him!" Andrew yelled as he stared at the empty space where the escape pod once resided. Suddenly he head something over the planes radio which cho had hacked into.

"Ramstein tower we are seven miles out coming in red hot." he heard the pilot say to the tower operator.

"Roger that, wind is seven zero seven at 1, 3 you are clear to land, land at runway 05, you are cleared to land." the tower operator informed the pilot.

"Shit they are landing, we lost Sullivan, but we cant loose the plane!" Andrew said as he and Marcus rushed back up the stairs and towards the front of the plane in order to stop the landing. They saw a flight of stars that lead up to the cockpit and quickly rushed up them while Scarlet covered their backs.

"Get on the ground!" Marcus yelled as he froze several men in place as they where starting to draw their weapons. Andrew quickly rushed to the cockpit door and tried to open it, to his non surprise, the door wouldn't budge an inch.

"Open the door!" Andrew shouted as he slammed on the door with a fist, no response from the cockpit. "I said open the door!" Andrew shouted again as he fired several bullets at the door, to which mere bullet holes appeared. Suddenly Andrew and Marcus could feel the planes wheels touch the ground, and they knew that in less than five minutes the plane would be at a dead stop, so they had to move fast.

"We are screwed if they land!" Marcus said as he tried to figure out what to do next, suddenly he noticed something, the key pad which locked the door, "Andrew hit that bloody keypad with your plasma blast, it might open the door!" Marcus shouted to Andrew, which made the armored man nod his head. Andrew took aim and fired a blast of blue plasma at the locking system, it sparked and then the door opened, just a crack, but it was more than enough.

"Shit!" they heard the pilot curse from his chair as Andrew and Marcus ran into the cockpit. "Get this plane back in the air!" Andrew shouted tot he pilot, to which the man responded by calmly slowing the plane down, "Didn't you hear me, I told you to put this plane back in the air!" Andrews shouted again as he pointed his submachine gun at the pilots back.

"Marty!" the pilot shouted to his co-pilot, as the plane continued to lose speed as it sped down the runway, "Mart-." he never got to finish the name as he was struck by a stun bullet to the back which made him to fall out of his chair. Now Andrew turned his attention to the co-pilot, Marty.

"Put this plane back in the air or you next!" Andrew threatened, the co-pilot, to which the man shouted "NO!" and pulled the throttle all the way down, Andrew shot the man with a stun bullet and then got into the pilots chair, and pushed the throttle all the way back up, allowing them to pick up speed. Suddenly Andrew noticed that they where approaching a hanger, and unless they got airborne they where going to crash. Andrew pulled back on the controls and Marcus did the same with the co-pilots controls and the plane quickly gained altitude and soared into the night sky, leaving a stunned Air Force Base behind.

 **Wow what a chapter, I had a ton of fun writing this one, special shout out goes to whoever can figure out what movie this chapter was based off of, hint: it's in my favorite movies list on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

The mood at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was still pretty grim, and watching the new certainly was not helping.

"Minutes ago an aircraft was going to attempt an emergency landing at Ramstein Air Force Base in Germany, however the plane took off again upon attempting to land, we will provide more details as we learn them," the reporter said before going off the air. Peter turned off the TV and turned to face his assembled friends.

"This has Andrew written all over it," He said as he crossed his arms in annoyance, "who else would have taken over a Diamondback plane like it was nothing?" he asked aloud, which earned grim head nods from all his friends.

"What's the plan, Pete?" Nova asked from his chair.

"If Andrew has put himself back on the grid he want's it to be known, he's basically declaring war against Sullivan by stealing his plane." Peter said as he paced back and forth as he tried to think of what to do next. Suddenly he had an idea, and he didn't like it.

"I'm calling in someone, we need the backup to once again be even with Andrews group." Peter said which surprised everyone.

"Last I checked both his and our side had seven members each, what changed?" Miles asked from his chair.

"Ava is really depressed since Andrew was her former boyfriend, so she requested to be off the hunt for awhile while sh recollected herself." Peter said which once again earned grim nods from his teammates. He walked out of the room and pulled out his cell phone, found the number he wanted, and dialed it

* * *

Back at Oscorp, Harry was in the lab with Norman when his phone rang.

"Hey Peter! What's up?", Harry picked up.

"Hi Harry…busy?"

"Not really, is something wrong?", Harry asked.

"Well things are a bit…wrong in the Academy", Peter answered.

"Oh, how's that?", Harry's voice sounded confused.

"Let me explain…", Peter quickly told Harry what crisis he was in. His friend listened, silently.

"So I need every back up I can get. Think you could come over asap?"

"I guess I could", Harry answered. "I just need to inform Dad first."

"Brilliant! I see you soon", Peter hung up.

"Who was it?", Norman asked, while working with some chemicals.

"It was Peter", Harry answered.

"Oh? How is he doing?"

"He's fine, but Dad..."

"Yes?", Norman asked.

"There's troubles back in the Academy and…Peter asked me to come. May I go?", Harry asked permission from his father.

Sighing, Norman turned to see his son. Despite he didn't like the idea Harry risking his life again…but he knew he had to help his friends.

"Well I guess you can go…if only you promise to stay safe and not try anything reckless."

"I will be safe, I promise. Thanks Dad!", Harry smiled, running to get his armor.

* * *

"Is he coming?", Miles asked as Peter came back.

"Yeah…right…now!", boy smiled as a familiar armor flied from the city. Landing to the ground, Harry revealed his face.

"Patrioteer at your service Spider-Man!", Harry made a salute with his hand.

"Glad you could come!", Peter smiled. "I can't believe Norman let you."

"Dad understands as long as I keep in touch with him. But hey, what is going on?"

"All in good time. Now, come to say hey to others!", Peter pointed, while boys went to greet other Academy heroes.

* * *

Andrew and Marcus sat at the controls of Diamondback One as the plane silently and stealth fully flew through the night sky, while Triton and Doreen flew behind them in the groups Quinjet. Suddenly a beep came over the planes radio on a secure frequency. With a sigh Marcus allowed the transmission through to their headsets they where wearing.

"Congratulations on taking Diamondback One," the voice of Dr. Palmer filled their ears, "I wish you could have captured Sullivan, but that can be dealt with in due time." she lectured as Andrew and Marcus listened.

"I take it this isn't a social call, what do you want, Palmer?" Andrew asked her over the radio.

"Well you are correct in the fact that this isn't a social call, I would like you to land Diamondback One at my location." Palmer said to the two, which earned a snort from Marcus.

"We don't know where you are, Palmer, so how could we land the plan at your location?" Marcus asked the Doctor.

"Your going to find out right about...now." Palmer said as the plane suddenly shuddered for a second like it hit turbulence.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Marcus asked as suddenly the plane veered hard left.

"That was me taking control of the plane," Dr. Palmer said which earned a surprised look from Andrew and Marcus, "I am currently controlling the plane, go back into the conference room and activate the holographic projector, I have something to show you." Palmer instructed the two of them. With a sigh Andrew and Marcus stood up from the cockpit and walked out into the planes hallway, where they found Cho and Ben sitting in chairs enjoying a moment of downtime, but they stood up upon seeing their leader.

"Follow us, Palmer has something she wants to show us." Andrew instructed them as they nodded silently and followed them into the conference room, once inside they activated the tables holographic display and a picture of a mansion emerged.

"What am I looking at?" Cho asked his leaders, to which Palmer responded.

"You are looking at a Russian safe house that Sullivan has used in the past, upon your plane landing at my location I want you and your friends to storm the safe house." Palmer instructed them.

"Who, hold on a second," Ben said to Palmer, "There are only six of us not counting Omeran, and I'm willing to bet that place has a lot of security, so how are six of us supposed to take down a safe house?" Ben asked the female doctor.

"I've already accounted for the security, and I've come up with a solution to this problem," Palmer said as suddenly a new voice came over the radio.

"Predator, it is good to hear your voice again," a male voice with a Russian accent said over the radio, which made Andrew get to full attention.

"Sergeant Resnov, it's good to hear from you again," Andrew said which earned confused looks from his teammates, to which Andrew mouthed "Later" to them which earned head nods from them, "I thought you weren't taking contracts anymore." Andrew said to Resnov, which earned a laugh from the man.

"I couldn't stay out of the fight for long my good friend, plus when Dr. Palmer told me I could strike back at the man who killed Aegis, I rounded up my men and they all agreed to come back for this, I promised you we would avenge Aegis, and soon, we will." Resnov said to a an almost tearful Andrew as he remembered the promise Resnov had made him.

"Glad to have you on board old friend," Andrew said as Palmer once again came back over the radio.

"Resnov and his men will be able to help you storm the safe house, once inside I want you to retrieve a laptop, it contains Sullivan's play book, and I want it just as much as you want it, imagine how much damage we could do to Sullivan if we knew when and where to hit him." Palmer said which earned a smile from all of Andrew and his friends.

"We'll get the job done," Andrew said to Palmer, which caused her to smile on her end, "how far out are we from your location?" Andrew asked her.

"You are a little over and hour out, so relax while you can, for tomorrow, we strike Sullivan where it hurts..." Palmer said as the radio went dead.

 **I want to thank my good friend Cristal who wrote that amazing scene with Harry, thank you my good friend. So Peter has called in Harry just as Andrew and his friends prepare to hit Sullivan's safe house, what will happen? Well you'll have to wait till next time to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back my good friends after such a long absence, I hope you all enjoy as this is a setup chapter for the next one.**

After delivering the plane to Dr. Palmer, the group had met up with Resnov's men and had quickly begun their operation of storming the Diamondback safe house.

"Remember to stay low, we don't know what kind of defenses this safe house possesses." Resnov informed his men and Andrews team over their ear pieces. Both groups where staying low in the cold Russian woods that surrounded the safe house. Each member of Andrews team was paired with several of Resnov's men, and both groups where trying to approach the safe house as quietly as possible.

"Marcus you got anything on the thermal scope?" Andrew asked his friend, who could be found with a team of snipers watching them on a rock ledge above them.

"Negative, all of you are the only ones in my scope." Marcus said as he continued to eye them with his rifle. Since he had sniper training he had been deployed with a team of Resnov's best snipers in order to provide sniper support if needed, and after what happened last time he provided over watch, he was determined to redeem himself.

Suddenly Resnov heard a clicking noise and he froze as disks rose up from the grass all around them, and he knew what they where, "Everybody drop!" he ordered as his men and all of Andrews group fell to the ground. A few of his men where not so lucky as the disks eploded with such power that several of his men where turned into nothing but bloody charred corpses, the worst being turned into a red mist.

"Everyone check in!" Andrew shouted, just to make sure everyone was alright.

"I'm here." Cho replied.

"Still in one piece." Triton answered quickly.

"Punks didn't take me out." Scarlet said angrily.

"Are you alright?" Doreen asked her boyfriend.

"I'm fine," Answered simply, "Doreen are you ok?" Tobias asked his girlfriend with much concern present in his normally calm voice.

"It was close to me, but thankfully my squirrel like reflexes allowed me to hit the deck before I could be blown sky high." Doreen answered which got a sigh of relief from her boyfriend.

"Resnov, you alright?" Andrew asked his Russian ally.

"We lost a few men, but we will make sure their sacrifices where not in vain." Resnov said with a hint of venom in his voice as he felt sorry for the loss of his men. Suddenly gunfire ripped through the forest as a large number of Diamondback soldiers emerged from the other side of the forest and began opening fire on the group.

"Return fire!" Resnov ordered as his men stood up and started to open fire on the enemy soldiers, while Andrews group rose up from the cold grass and began using their powers and abilities to try to fight back against the well trained Diamondback soldiers.

"They know we are here, the time line is jeopardy, if we don't reach the safe house quickly, who knows how many Diamondbacks will be on our ass!" Tobias shouted to everyone as his plasma cannon fired a blast of blue plasma that struck a nearing soldier and rendered him unconscious.

Doreen using her enhanced agility was ducking and weaving around enemy gunfire and she would quickly dispatch any soldier who got within her range. "Give me a challenge, I'm barely breaking a sweat here." Doreen taunted her enemies as she delivered a snap kick to a soldiers neck that rendered him unconscious.

However that snap kick allowed time for an enemy to rush up behind her and was about to pull the trigger and execute the perky squirrel heroine, however Doreen heard a bullet whizz past her head and turned around in time to see a Diamondback soldier stagger backwards, blood squirting out of a bullet hole in the middle of his temple, as he quickly fell unto the cold Russian soil, and she quickly realized who had fired the shot.

"You saved my ass, Marcus, thank you." Doreen shouted into the ear piece as she continued to dodge gunfire.

"Couldn't save you once, I promised I wouldn't let that happen again." Marcus said with a smile as he continued to take down a soldier with every shot he took.

"How many of these guys are there!?" Scarlet snarled as he webbed a soldier to the ground and then launched another one into the air with a powerful uppercut, who was then blasted by a repulser blast from Iron Spider.

"No matter what number, we keep fighting my friends!" Resnov shouted as he downed three more enemies before needing to load a new clip into his AK. Suddenly all the Diamondback soldier ceased fire and fell back into the woods where they where out of range.

"What the hell was that about," Doreen asked openly, "one minute they are on our assess, and the next minute they flee, something doe not seem right." she said in a suspicious tone as she caught her breath after the large amount of fighting she had just been through.

"I agree with SG," Andrew said as he used Doreen's all sign since he didn't want any of the soldiers to learn her identity, "Something tells me we are not going to like what happens next." he said skeptically as a short silence was broken by Dr. Palmer.

"I've tapped into the Diamondback radio frequency, they have been ordered to fall back and regroup, and then return with even bigger numbers since they think you're a larger force than you really are." the doctor informed everyone.

"Shit," Andrew cursed, "what are we supposed to do when they return with superior numbers, I mean we are good, but we will be overrun when they return with over one hundred soldiers." Andrew informed everyone.

"My advice is to go into the woods and take strategic positions and put some cleverly placed traps, the woods might be there advantage, but it can also be yours, your problems in the woods are also a problem for them, so go in their an set up, and prepare for the second wave." Palmer said before the line went dead.

"You got a better plan Resnov, because I sure don't." Tobias asked his Russian colleague.

"We've got no better options, lets use the doctors plan, it's the only option we have." he answered honestly.

"Alright everyone, you heard the doctor, let's get set up and prepare for the next attack." Andrew ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back my loyal friends, and plan on updating much more frequently hopefully. I want to thank my good friend Cristal for writing this opening between Harry and Peter.**

"What a fuss...", Peter shook his head as walked to the lab.

"Really? I think this is exciting!", Harry smiled, revealing his face.

"Well then you don't know this all...", Peter sat down.

"Well I'm kinda new here, so is that a wonder?", Harry asked.

"Guess not...", Peter rubbed his hair which Harry noticed.

"Hey Pete...is something wrong?"

"Well now that you asked...the situation of the war is really difficult. Andrew had led several members of the Academy to go rogue with him. They are planning to kill Raymond Sullivan."

"You're kidding...", Harry gasped.

"If I only were...but it's the truth", Peter sighed.

"But to kill...heroes won't kill!"

"Yes...but they won't listen."

"Well...what are you gonna do?", Harry sat down as well.

"Well one thing I know for sure...I will take them down by any means of necessary", Peter said seriously.

"I see...isn't there any other way?"

"I don't think there is..."

"Great...if Dad hears where I'm putting myself in...", Harry muttered.

"Well luckily he won't. But things are getting tough for now on. I need everyone on my side", Peter said.

"Well I've got your back as usual. Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

"Thanks pal...it really means a lot", boys made fist thumbs and smiled.

"I'm going to disagree with that." a very familiar female voice entered the room, as it's owner MJ, approached Peter and Harry.

"Good to see you Harry," MJ greeted as she kept her attention on Peter, "Define 'any means necessary?'" MJ asked Peter.

"What do you think it means MJ," Peter said as he crossed his arms, "I'm taking down Andrew, and those who sided with him, there is no other option." he said sternly as he turned his back on MJ, as he and Harry began to walk away.

"That's a blatant lie and you know it." MJ spat in disgust, which made Peter stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh really, what other option is there than MJ?" Peter asked in an angry tone.

"Instead of fighting our friends, we should be working with them, a house divided against itself cannot stand, remember?" MJ asked him, but that did little to change Peters mind.

"They are not our friends anymore, they haven't been since they decided that killing our enemy was the only option." Peter said harshly.

"Like you haven't gone down that road yourself." MJ spat back.

"I walked away when I had the chance, I doubt Andrew would, his rage has consumed him." Peter spat back.

"Rage is consuming you as we speak." MJ pointed out, which resulted in Peters patience starting to run thin, and him getting in her face.

"You stay out of this conflict, you choose not to side with us, so join us in taking them down... or go away..." Peter snarled as his masked eyes looked into her unmasked eyes.

MJ's response was to close her eyes as her symbiote formed all around her, and changed her into her crime fighting attire, as his white masked eyes started into her red ones.

"You need an attitude adjustment." MJ snarled, which earned one from Peter.

"Don't you dare start any-." he never got to finish that sentence do to MJ kicking him in the hut with such force that it sent him flying across the room, and him barely managing to land on his feet.

"Now you've asked for it!" Peter yelled as he began firing rapid fire web shots at his female fiend, but MJ was able to duck and weave around all of them with ease. MJ's hand stretched out and quickly grabbed Peter, then she raised him up and slammed him into the ground several times, not enough to do massive bodily harm, but it still hurt.

"Stand down Peter, you don't stand a chance against me, so stay down and let's talk this through." MJ said as she held him tight.

Peter managed to free his left hand and fired a web that went right by her head in an apparent miss, but in reality he had snagged unto a chair, and by the time her sense had warned her, the chair had already collided with the back of her skull, and the pain made her release him and her hand went back to it's normal length and she grabbed her head in pain.

"You're attack first mentality will get your ass into a lot of trouble, so you stay down and talk things out with me." Peter snarled as he stood over his defeated foe, but MJ was not as injured as she appeared.

Her hand sharpened into a blade and stabbed him in his knee, which resulted in him screaming and falling to the ground clutching his knee, as MJ quickly got up and stood above him.

"I don't need your damn lectures, get your head out of your ass, and think about yourself, and what really matters." MJ said softly as she offered a hand to Peter, a sign to end the fight. Peter reached out his hand and appeared to be about to take her hand, but upon grabbing it he slammed her to the ground and planted his hands on her throat and began to choke her out.

However MJ's suit shot spiked tendrils out of her chest and impaled themselves into Peters chest, ripping flesh, and causing blood to flow from his chest as he could taste blood in his mouth as the tendrils released him by throwing him into the wall where he made a rather decent shaped dent in the wall as MJ sprang to her feet and charged into Peter, her symbiote increased strength allowed her to smash him through several walls due to her speed and enhanced strength, where Peter landed in a painful heap as blood kept flowing from his punctured chest.

"Stay down, and this can all end!" MJ hissed as she stood above her best friend. But Peter grabbed a wire that had been exposed due to the collapsed wall and leapt up and plunged it into MJ's chest where the extreme electricity caused MJ to scream at the top of her lungs and stumble back as the electricity continued to course through her body.

Peter took out MJ's legs with a well timed and powerful leg swipe, that knocked her to the ground, where he wrapped the wire around her neck and began to both choke her, and electrocute her. Just as MJ's vision began to blend into one dark color, she heard a slice and the wire was severed which allowed air to once again flow through her body as she struggled to crawl backwards away from Peter as her mask was retracted and allowed her to see her rescuer.

"That's enough, both of you!" Ava yelled as she stood between Peter and MJ.

"What are you doing!?" Peter yelled in shock at Ava.

"What are you doing, you almost killed your best friend!" Ava yelled as she pointed a claw at MJ, and Peter's rage instantly was extinguished and was replaced by ice cold fear.

"What have I done?" Peter whispered as he fell into a sitting position, and the three of them sat in silence, as they contemplated what had happened, and what had almost happened.

 **That fight was a ton of fun to write, got a bigger battle planned for next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Something wasn't right. Andrew could feel it in the pit of his stomach, and if there was one thing he could trust when his back was against the wall, it was his gut. The forest was quiet, Andrew recognized, the sound of his and Doreen's breathing being the only sound he could hear in the forest. "Something's weird," Doreen whispered.

"No crud, Sherlock," Andrew sarcastically whispered back. Something blipped on his HUD, and he quickly realized what it was. "Doreen, look out!" He shouted as he shoved her to the side. A split second later, he heard a gun go off, and his side felt like it exploded. It was a sensation he was familiar with: getting shot. He heard Doreen scream, but at the same time, whoever had fired the shot had ran off. Either they believed their job was complete, or they wanted to avoid detection. He could hear Doreen whimpering in the background. It sounded like she was saying, "Why? It should've been me who got hit."

"Resnov, Andrew is down!" Marcus shouted to the Russian commander as he turned around and ran back to his friend, Resnov did the same.

Resnov shouted something in Russian as several of his men ran forward and began trying to stop the blood flow from the bullet that had pierced Andrews side.

"We need to get him out of hear before those bastards come back!" one of Resnov's men shouted to his commander.

"Agreed," Resnov said as he pulled a radio out of his belt and gave some commands in Russian, a few minutes later a helicopter was hovering overhead of the group and a stretcher was lowered, and Andrew was loaded unto the stretcher, "You're going to be alright my friend!" Resnov assured a barely conscious Andrew as the stretcher was pulled up, and the chopper began to fly away.

* * *

"Where am I?" Andrew asked as he woke up and found himself lying in a rather comfortable hospital bed, that alone was a surprise to him, as all he could remember was being shot.

"You are safe," a very familiar voice called out to Andrew, and he turned to his left and saw Dr. Palmer standing there, 'you took a bullet to the side, three inches below your right ribs, you lucked out as it went straight through without hitting anything." she informed him as she looked at his chart.

"I actually don't feel anything, what did you do to me?" Andrew asked as he wound was healed up.

"I gave you the most powerful pain killers I have, it will completely nullify all pain." she informed him, when suddenly Andrew bolted up right.

"My team, Resnov, are they-?" he never got to finish as Palmer raised a hand to silence him.

"They retrieved the DSM, and arrived back an hour ago, they all made it, they are heroes, with that DSM I will be able to know Sullivan's play book." Palmer said with a smile.

"That's a relief," Andrew said with a sigh as he relaxed, "how's Doreen?" he asked.

"She's glad you are ok, you will see her shortly, but I most leave and talk with the rest of your team." Palmer said as she left the room, leaving Andrew to get dressed, and prepare to meet with his team.


	15. Chapter 15

**Second update tonight my good friends, special shout out goes to my good friend Death Fury who wrote a large section of this chapter.**

"Excellent work on retrieving the DSM." Doctor Palmer congratulated Andrew's team as Marcus handed her the DSM retrieved from Sullivan's Russian safe house.

"I wouldn't call it excellent." Andrew winced as he felt pain from his healed bullet wound, as Doreen shot him a concerned glance, she felt guilty that he had taken a bullet with her name on it.

"I heard what happened, you should not feel ashamed Doreen," th doctor said as she turned around and plugged the DSM into her computer, "Andrew cares about you, otherwise he wouldn't have taken that bullet." Palmer said as she began hacking into the device.

"He did what anyone would have done!" Marcus hissed in slight anger at the doctor as he froze his hand and then crushed the ice by making a fist, which did little to faze the elderly doctor.

"I know Marcus, but it's obvious that those two care about each other." she said without turning around.

"Anyone could have told you that." Scarlet said as he leaned against a wall, while Triton nodded his head in agreement as he took a sip from his bottled water.

"Palmer, perhaps I could assist in the hacking?" Cho asked as he retracted his helmet to reveal his sweat covered face.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm pretty sure I can hack into technology I helped to create," Palmer replied without turning around, as the red screen turned green, "I'm in, now let's see what juicy secrets you've been hiding Raymond Sullivan." Palmer said with glee as she began going through the files like a rabbit in a carrot patch.

"Call me when you find something." Doreen said as she turned around and left the room, and began walking down a long, dark and empty hallway, and the darkness and emptiness fit her current mood perfectly. She felt a huge amount of guilt about Andrew getting shot, he had been shot protecting her from a bullet with her name on it.

She was happy to be alive, but she now understood the feeling of survivors guilt, and she hoped she could let it go, although that seemed unlikely to happen anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Andrew, I'm sorry you got shot." Doreen said as she wiped some tears out of her fierce brown eyes as she leaned against the wall and let her emotions roll over her like the waves of a stormy sea.

"Don't be sorry," Andrew's voice called out to her which made hr jump up and turn around to face her boyfriend, "I'll take any bullet for you, hell I'll catch a grenade for you." Andrew joked, which brought a smile to Doreen's face.

"I would never have thought that you liked that song." Doreen joked with a smirk on her face, as she wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

"Trust me, I hate that song, I just wanted to make you laugh." Andrew said with a smirk of his own as he wrapped his girlfriend in a soft hug, a gesture which made her heart flutter and her feel chills all over.

"Palmer just told me that it will take all night to extract all the information from the DSM, so we will be staying the night." Tobias informed Doreen as he kissed her forehead, which made her blush deeply, which she did not try and hide.

"Where is my room then?" she asked her leader.

"You mean 'our room.'" Andrew said which surprised the squirrel heroine, "due to space limitations everyone will be sharing a room, that means you and I will be sleeping in the same room." Andrew said with a blush on his face, which made Doreen laugh at the sight.

"Well it makes sense since we are officially a couple now." Doreen said with a giggle, which made Andrew laugh as they headed in the direction of their room.

* * *

Andrew and Doreen went to their shared room.

They watched a move, "My Cousin Vinny"

Andrew was laughing pretty good throughout the movie, Doreen laughed as well, because it was one of her favorite movies.

They were snuggling on the bed with Doreen's head resting on Andrew's chest, with his right hand resting on her waist.

After the movie, Doreen said to Andrew "I told you, you would like it!"

Andrew smiled "Yeah you did, thank you for making me watch it."

Doreen was looking at the gun shot wound three inches below his right lower rib.

Andrew noticed where Doreen's gazed lied.

Andrew gently cup her cheek and gently pulled it towards him so they could look in the eye "Hey... look at me..."

Doreen looked at him.

Andrew said "I knew what I was getting into when I took the shot, I would do it again in a second... I would do anything for you Doreen... Anything...''

Doreen said with a soft growl "I should have been able to dodge it! I hate it when you get hurt!" tears began to roll down her face.

Andrew smiled softly and kissed away her tears and whispered "I love you..."

Those three magic words...

Doreen kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "I love you too Andrew... I love you..."

Andrew leaned forward and kissed Doreen on the lips.

Doreen kissed back but the a fiery passion.

Andrew response after a slight pause of shock was to return fire.

Doreen rolled on to him so she was straddling him at the waist, never breaking lip contact.

Andrew's hand found their way to her ass, he gave her nice well toned globes a nice squeeze each and gave a light slap to the right one.

Doreen moaned in pleasure.

They had to stop kissing to take a breath.

Both were panting.

Doreen quickly threw off her shirt revealing her green sports bra.

Andrew followed suit.

Andrew's eye darkened with lust.

The look made Doreen wetter with arousal. Her black yoga pants had a growing wet spot.

Andrew stopped groping her ass and his hands found their way to her breasts.

She arched her chest into his touch, while moaning in pleasure.

She raked her nails against his bare chest, Andrew growled in pleasure...

Doreen began to grind back and forth on Andrew's member that was growing by the second.

And then...

Someone opened the door and walked in while looking down in a clipboard and said "Andrew you are needed-..."

She saw them and turned red, redder than Spider-Man's costume, and said "Ok... I will tell her you are a bit busy..." She said flushed...

She quickly left the room.

Andrew growled in annoyance "Well there goes the mood!"

Doreen was blushing in embarrassment as well.

Doreen smirked and gave him a kiss and said "We will continue this at a later time..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is something very special, one again shout out goes to Death Fury for writing a large portion of this.**

Third Person Point of View)

Andrew awoke from his deep slumber and began rubbing his eyes, which widened as he looked to his right and saw his half naked girlfriend asleep on his bed, which made him jump up from surprise, which woke her from her slumber.

"You alright, Andy?" she asked with a yawn as she sat up on the bed.

"Why are you half naked?" Andrew asked bluntly, which made Doreen's face morph to confusion, but she then remembered that Andrew's pain killers he was on made him forget certain moments.

"Did we... you know...?" he asked her nervously.

"We did not silly," she laughed as she got up and gave his shoulder a light punch, "we almost did though..." she whispered into his ear tickling his ear and neck with her warm breath before letting out a gentle laugh, which made Andrew blush fiercely.

"Of all the moments I could forget, why that one?" Andrew muttered to himself, which did not escape Doreen's enhanced hearing.

"As I said to you last night, 'We will continue at a later time.'" she whispered to him as she kissed her boyfriend passionately for a few seconds, before breaking off the tension and turning around and disappearing into their shared rooms bathroom in order to take a shower, leaving Andrew to swiftly get dressed in his blue jeans and T-shirt, and then stepping into the Predator armor, where he pressed the button that retracted his helmet.

After a few minutes he heard a knocking on the bathroom door, followed by his girlfriends voice, "Andrew I left my heroine attire in the corner of the room, would you mind getting it for me?" she asked.

"Sure, just tell me when to close my eyes, I do not want to see you naked, at least not yet." Andrew joked as he found her heroine attire and looked away as he knocked on the bathroom door and held out his hand with her costume in it. He soon felt her hand take her costume from his hand and heard the bathroom door close.

"Thanks, I do not see what the big deal of you seeing me like that is, we are dating know." Doreen laughed as she changed into her heroine attire.

"I saw another girl half naked once, and she was ready to kill me." Andrew said with a laugh, which earned one from Doreen.

"There a story there?" Doreen asked with a laugh.

"You bet there is." Andrew said as his mind reeled back time and he remembered that time.

(Andrew's Point of View)

(Flashback)

I was in the gym bench pressing after my work out I chose to hang out with a couple of my old friends; Marcus and Jenny.

I flopped at the couch and began to play some video games with Marcus and Jenny.

After I beat them 5- 2, Jenny went up and said "You two boys play the game. I am leaving."

I was going to ask what she meant but she was gone by the time I turned my head to see.

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'girls' under my breathe.

I said "Come one Marc! Another round, loser buys the next group meal!"

"You are so on Andrew! Jenny was just holding me back!" Marc said proudly.

I smirked and said "Ok... prepare to lose."

Marc said "No m4a1 or the Olympian!"

"Deal I said, but I get the MP9!"

Marcus cussed under his breath.

By the time, time was up it was 10- 3.

I won!

Anyways... before I could celebrate Jenny came in and said "Cynthia asked for your help..."

I growled and said "Cynthia can do it herself!"

Jenny placed a pacifying hand on my shoulder, I said "Fine..."

I huffed and stood up.

Jenny said "Her room, her door is open."

"Ok..." I said with a roll of my eyes.

I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked down the corridor to Cynthia's quarters.

I saw her door was open so I opened it the rest of the way fully as I stepped into the room.

I asked "What di-..." I lost my voice.

There stood before me half naked was Cynthia. She was wearing a black thong and a black sports bra... I am a guy, and my eyes were glued to her ass...

...That was until she turned around with a murder's intent in her eyes... I could not think, but my legs sure did!

I was running the fastest I could, by the time my mind caught up to my body I was in the game room. I jumped over the couch, but landed on a deck of cards, that sent my sprawling on the ground... I groaned in pain.

A half second later, Cynthia landed roughly on me, I gave a high pitched whine when her knee landed on my groin.

Cynthia pulled back her fist to punch me, but she was tackled by Jenny and Marc, but I was in too much pain to move, let alone run.

Cynthia began to fight and said "The moment they let me go I will break every bone in your body and castrate you!"

Jenny slapped Cynthia.

Cynthia was shocked.

Jenny said "It was a prank, Marcus and I did. You will not kill him..."

I glared at Marcus and Jennifer... Cynthia was doing the same..

At least we have one thing in common...

Both Marcus and Jennifer paled.

Revenge.

"You sure lucked out, sounded like Cynthia wanted your balls served up on a silver platter." Doreen joke as she excited the bathroom dressed in her heroine attire.

"She did, but we had common ground, revenge on Marcus and Jenny." Andrew said with a small laugh as he and Doreen excited their shared room and began walking down the hallway towards the main command center.

"There a story there?" Doreen asked with a slight giggle.

"Rest assured there is, but that's a story for a different day." Andrew said with a giggle of his own as he took Doreen's hand into his own and they kept walking.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here, we can conclude what should have been concluded last night." Dr. Palmer said with a stern glance at the two lovers, which earned blushes and giggles from them, and confused looks from everyone but Marcus, who gave Andrew a fist bump.

"You have our attention, Palmer, what have you got?" Andrew asked the elderly doctor.

"Well it seems that Sullivan is working on some kind of... Space Program." The doctor said, which surprised everyone in the room.

"A space program, I never would have thought it." Marcus said as he rubbed his shaven chin in confusion, as Andrew nodded his head in agreement at that statement.

"Can you provide us anymore details possibly?" Triton asked the Palmer, which earned a shrug from her.

"Most of the information was deleted once the attack on the mansion was started, all I have is this, 'Project Arc Angel.'" she informed the group.

"We can't do much with just limited information, we've got to find out where this project is, and find a way to either scrap it, or take it under our control." Cho said confidently.

"I like your thinking Amadeus, and I will send you within striking distance of a Diamondback stronghold in Las Vegas," she said, which shocked everyone, "limited information suggests that this location is supplying scrap metal to Arc Angel, taking this place down, would provide you with a a second critical victory." she said, which earned head nods of understanding.

"We taking a Quinjet?" Doreen asked.

To that Palmer laughed and led them all into another room, inside of it was a giant circular object, with a huge empty center.

"This is a teleporter I have been working on, I'm going to use it to send you to Las Vegas." she informed them.

"You sure this will send us to Las Vegas, and not somewhere else?" the red and gold armored Iron Spider asked an elderly doctor in her sixties.

"In theory, yes it should." Doctor Palmer said as she nodded her head in approval.

"'In theory', I don't like the sound of that." they British Cryokinetic known as, Chillblain said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"I agree with Marcus, you saying something could go wrong?" Doreen asked the elderly doctor.

"There is an obvious possibility of ending up att the wrong location since this portal has never been tested, but we have to deal with that if we want to kill our enemy and bring an end to his reign, but there is also a possibility of dragging something else into our world." she informed the six heroes and one heroine.

"I don't like the idea of us possibly dragging something into our world." Triton said in a distasteful tone.

"Agreed, but we have no choice, so fire it up." Predator ordered as he pressed a button on his neck armor and his helmet reformed, as Palmer pressed a button and the portal activated.

The doctor fired up the machine and it seemed to go well, a portal opened up, but all of a sudden a strong gust of wind seemed to blow out of the whole in space and time...

* * *

 **(In Another World in the Multiverse)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

As My wife(s) and I left the restaurant, I left the $200 tip.

As we were leaving the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, both of the Avas stiffened. They must have felt it too.

All of a sudden a portal opened up 5 feet away, it began sucking everything. If it was not for my spider reaction and instincts, I would have lost my mates, I gripped onto their arms, but I was standing on a man hole cover, it began to come up. I knew what was going to happen...

I said "I love you, never forget that. You are pregnant Ava, I want you two to rise watch over each other."

I threw them and made a web.

I turned around to see what the portal was, as it sucked in garbage it incinerated, a tin can, a dumpster, a plastic Spider Man toy...

"Damn..." I thought.

I noticed Ava (the older) motioning to the present and then her face, I read it and guessed either "Mask" or "cover face up", I quickly opened the present...

The present was my Spider Suit, the one that changed color to my aspect.

My man hole cover unsealed itself and I was falling towards the portal, I slipped on the mask, but I was unable to put on the suit before I was sucked into the black hole like portal...

* * *

 **(Back to Predator's Dimension)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

The portal sucked me into a room, where I was surrounded by my team?

I saw a new guy with armor similar to Iron Man, but it looked more like Predator's from "Predator" the one with Arnold Schwarzenegger.

With my mask on that was white as snow but had silver bug eye like lenses, and a black outline.

Without warning my spider sense went off and my instincts kicked in and I rolled to the left to dodge an energy blast.

I saw the culprit she was a woman in her sixties with a smoking gun, no literally she had a smoking gun.

I asked with a growl "Ok, can anyone explain why grandma here tried to kill me?"

Instead Iron Spider charged, I stood my ground defiantly.

He went to punch me, I easily ducked under, but was for to dodge an actual bullet.

With a growl I Sparta kicked the Iron Spider across the room.

The Predator man asked with his voice modified by the suit "How did you get here Peter?"

I growled "I was having a date in California, when a damn portal opened up!"

I did a backflip to dodge another energy blast.

I turned and growled "Shoot me one more time grandma, I dare you..."

Predator asked "Are you going to try to stop us?"

I smirked under the mask "Depends..."

I ducked to dodge another bullet and leaned to the right to dodge another bullet.

I turned in that direction and growled, just then my instincts took over when my spider sense went off as I dodge a crushing strike from Iron Spider.

Out of the shadows came a another spider being, in black and scarlet, Scarlet Spider chose to join the fight. I could barely dodge a stinger punch.

I snarled and said "I see a coward as always Scarlet, you can't even fight me man to man, when I am already out numbered!"

I was forced to dodge another energy blast from shotgun granny.

With a growl of annoyance, I webbed yanked the gun out of her hands and smashed it onto the ground "No more guns for you..."

The Predator Dude said "Scarlet, Iron see if you can wear him down!"

I growled and said "You can't beat me Cho, I helped build the armor... Do not make me shut you down!"

Iron Spider said "I made a few tweaks!" Then a shot mini-missiles at me about two dozen.

I darted towards Scarlet Spider, where we both were forced to dodge the projectiles.

I grabbed Scarlet Spider by the throat, but he did something I forgot he could do; he stubbed me in the side, because it was me and not 'Black Spider' I dropped him in shock, he darted away. Everyone was frozen in shock, I chose to play my part, I dropped to my knees.

Iron Spider rushed to me, I slumped forward onto my face, when I sensed he was near me, I lashed out.

I hit the Arc Reactor, breaking it, and when I pulled away, I used my wall crawling abilities and I yanked it out, trapping Cho in an iron coffin.

I growled and said "Told you I would shut you down..."

I pulled off his Web Shooters and placed them on me, I webbed my wound up for now.

I chuckled coldly and said "I have been shot and stabbed before, this is not my fist rodeo kid."

Another Armored Hero shot ice at me.

"What the heck?! Wear do they make these suits! I am sure Stark want to sue!" I dodged an Ice Beam that left an ice pillar in its wake.

Normally I would feel the cold, but not this time, I felt indifferent this time.

The Ice Man Wannabe shot a machinegun at me, I used Iron Spider as a human shield.

I called out "Why did you rip off Ice Man and Iron Man? What do they call you? Iron Ice? I will call you Iron on Ice!"

I threw Iron Spider at the Ice Man Wannabe, but he flew out of the way.

Iron Spider broke through a wall... oops that was a little harder than I meant to...

The Ice Man Wannabe said "I am Chill Blain!"

"More like Chill Bane! You need to take a chill pill!" I said with a cold laugh.

I did a backflip to dodge Scarlet Spider's kick, but in doing so I reopened my wound, blood began to drip on the ground.

Predator Dude said "You are almost as annoying as last time we met."

I said deadpanned "I never met you..."

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain rip through my gut.

I looked down and saw a baseball sized hole, I looked back and I saw a sniper literally with the barrel an inch away...

I said "How did you sneak up on me?" Before I fell forward. This one actually hurt!

I looked up and I saw Squirrel Girl on the ground will blood pooling around her.

I said weakly "Doreen..." As I pointed towards her.

The armored Predator guy ran forward and took Doreen into his arms, and without hesitation he pulled out a small needle and injected it into Doreen, and within seconds her wounds had patched themselves up, and she was on her feet again.

"Service issue medical Nanobots." he explained to me as he twirled another needle around, "Give me one reason why I should give this to you, since you tried to beat me last time we fought Peter, actually you wanted to throw me into a jail cell remember?" he asked me.

I willed my own wound to shut, just as quick as Wolverine, as I stood up and said "Listen here, I am not in the mood for this..."

Doreen looked and saw my own wound seal itself and asked "How..."

I chuckled and said "Like I said, I do not know you. If you made a portal thing, it could have opened a hole through the dimensions, and it could have found me."

Doreen stepped between Predator Dude and me. She said "Andrew, I trust him... Peter was never good at lying and our own Peter has had these dimensional wanderings..."

I chuckled and said "Thank you... now tell me, why are you and my counterpart fighting? So far I have agreed with most of my counterparts, but I have met a few bad apples..."

I slowly took of my mask, but before I did so I made myself a light tan, icy blue eyes and a flat top for a hair cut. I was roughly Six Foot and about Two Hundred Pounds.

Once I took off my mask I said "My name is Peter Perseus Parker... what is your name Predator Dude?... you too Ice Man Wannabe."

"Andrew Tobias Steele," the Predator dude said as he pressed a hidden button that retracted his armors helmet and allowed me to see his face, "but you can call me Predator." Andrew said as he continued to eye me.

"Marcus John Woods," the ice dude said as he as well retracted his helmet, "my call sign is Chillblain as you already know." Marcus said.

-Andrews POV-

"Is this really happening, another version of Spidey," Andrew thought to himself as he eyed this version of Peter, "can I trust him, after all he did throw Amadeus through a wall, and he easily took out almost the entire team," Andrew thought as he rubbed his chin, "but then again, he did show concern when Doreen was shot, I wouldn't have been able to react in time if it wasn't for him, so I guess I do kind of owe him a debt of gratitude, plus he want's to know why we are fighting our version of Peter, I owe him the truth, that will determine a lot." he thought to himself.

-Third Person POV-

"You asked why we where fighting my counterpart, and I'll answer the question," Andrew said as he paused to take a break before continuing, "there's a former Political figure named Raymond Sullivan, he's formed a very powerful Para-military group known at the Diamondbacks, Marcus and I used to be a part of them, but after one of our own was murdered, I went rogue and swore to take them down-." I said before Peter interrupted.

"Why are you with half of the Academy then?" Peter asked Andrew.

"I killed a former friend of mind who was a Diamondback, that divided the Academy, as you can see, we six are the only ones in the Academy who can see the big picture, and that picture is killing Sullivan before he takes even more lives, while our Peter tried to throw us into a jail cell and throw away the key."

Peter chuckled coldly and said "You need to give me a little more than that Andy..."

Andrew sighed, but decided to open up.

"A long time ago I was a member of the United States Marine Core, I was deployed when Syria invaded Israel, I was injured during an ambush a few months later, and I was honorably discharged and sent to hospital near my home in Miami, that's where I meet Raymond Sullivan." Andrew said with a sigh.

"Tell me more about your affiliation with the Diamondbacks." Peter requested.

"Raymond Sullivan fixed my knee and offered me a chance to save more lives than I would when I was with the Marine Core, there I was introduced to Marcus, Jennifer, and my... former lover...Cynthia," Andrew said with a sad sigh, "she was murdered when she got close to figuring out something that Raymond Sullivan was planning, I swore on her grave that I would find out what he was planning, and put a stop to it." Andrew said with a clenched fist.

Peter's whole demeanor changed, he said his voice full of anger "I know the feeling all to well... I will help you hunt down and kill the cowardly snakes." After pausing for a few seconds Peter added "But if I find out you are playing me for a fool, I will show you the meaning of pain and torture..."

 **Death Fury and I know are witting that our two stories worlds have collided, how will this unfold, well only one way to find out. Thanks Again Death Fury**


	17. Chapter 17

"Mr. President, thanks for agreeing to see me." Director Fury said as he was let into the Oval Office to see the President, William Mason.

"My door is always open to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," the President said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to the Director and shook his hand, "what can I do for you, Fury?" William asked.

"I'm here to inform you of a possible, situation..." he said carefully.

"Situation, care to elaborate?" he asked as he didn't take his eyes of Fury.

"We have a problem at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, and I feel I should bring it to your attention-." he said carefully before the President raised a hand to silence him.

"What kind of problem are we talking about." Mason asked skeptically.

"There is a quote on quote 'Civil War' going on in the Academy, and it's getting uglier every day." Fury said, which caused Mason to nod his head slowly.

"What's the danger level?" Mason asked.

"Not high, the sides are fighting each-other, they would not endanger innocent civilians." Fury assured the worried President.

"Please tell me you have a plan, because if this gets to the press, there will be full scale panic, this is what a lot of people fear, super powered individuals fighting each-other for personal gain, not to protect the innocent." Mason said in a worried tone as he rubbed his clean shaven chin.

"I always have a plan Mr. President, the hard part is executing it, since the six members of the Academy who have gone rogue cannot be located at this time." Fury said.

"What do you want Director Fury, do you want me to give you use of the United States Military?" the President asked Fury.

"That's not necessary, we possibly have enough personal to deal with this, problem is, our resources are scattered around the globe trying to keep the peace, is there anything you can do Mr. President?" Fury asked hopefully.

President Mason sighed and took a seat at his desk, as several of his advisors circled around him and began whispering advice, and finally he looked up at Fury, "Director Fury, I'm giving you access to whatever resources and personal you need, essentially I'm giving you a blank check." he said without breaking off eye contact, "this has to end before anyone gets hurts, both civilians, and the sides of the Civil War, only thing I ask for is to give me the files of those rogue heroes, so I can evaluate the danger level with the Vice President, Attorney General, and my National Security Advisor." Mr. Mason said seriously.

Fury nodded silently, and now that the President was on his side, this Civil Wr might end sooner than he had previously thought...

* * *

"Palmer, is the teleporter fixed?" Andrew asked the Doctor as she was typing commands into the computer.

"It should be, although I still can't figure out how it crossed dimensions, it shouldn't be able to do that." Palmer said in an annoyed tone as she typed in commands and the teleporter activated and this time it seemed to be working as she wanted it to.

"This will send you within a few hundred yards of the Vegas junkyard, once again a direct attack might be unavoidable." Palmer informed them, which got snort from Marcus.

"Wouldn't be a mission for us if it was easy." he said with a laugh, which got a fist bump from Andrew.

"How do we get back?" Triton asked skeptically.

"I can open a portal to send you there, I can just as easily open one to bring you back." Palmer said simply. Andrew nodded as he silently walked through the portal as he rest of his team followed suit, their new ally looked at the portal skeptically, but with a sigh went through it, and within seconds they had arrived in Las Vegas...

* * *

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

"Ok Predator, where to now?" I said gruffly, I could sense danger nearby, but not the source or the direction, it was making me edgy.

"We are spitting up, gives us a chance to do as much damage as possible, Marcus you are with Triton, Cho, you are with Scarlet, Peter...you are with me and Doreen, and team, return fire only, we don't want to kill anyone." Andrew ordered, which eared silent nods from his team members.

"How big is this junkyard?" Marcus asked Andrew, to which Andrew pulled up a holographic display on his left gauntlet, and it showed the layout of the junkyard, it was massive, and it had a large two story building in the center of it.

"We want to attack the building, that will give us control of the junkyard, once we take subdue all resistance, we call the police and report illegal activity, Sullivan wouldn't dare to get near this place with police all around," Andrew informed everyone, "Let's keep the chatter low, and move out."

I gave a solemn nod, I was wearing my White Spider Man suit, I 'pushed' a button and it turned to my 'Black Spider' suit, I just willed it to turn black.

I rolled my eyes and said under the mask "I think Black is better, though killing might be an idea... care to explain the no killing? I do not care for killings, but at least they will not get back up and shoot you in the back later..."

Predator said to me "Just render them unconscious, and once they are down, break their weapons, that way they can't die anything once they wake up."

I gave a pause and said "How long are we going to be here? If it is under an hour or two, than my webs would work well enough, any longer than further measure may have to be made...

"Lets focus on getting in and out, clean, I want nobody here to get hurt." Andrew said

I rolled my eyes and said "I am sure as h*** they do not give a s*** about that to us, they will shoot to kill."

"That's why we are going in stealthily, we take them out silently, reinforcements cannot have time to react." Predator said.

"hmmm sounds good, the quicker the better..." I gave a cold humorless chuckle as I said "With my luck, this is a trap."

Andrew said "Sullivan is a smart one, but Palmer was able to transfer the blueprints of the Junkyard to me," Andrew said as he pulled up the display, "We will have to find a quite way in to the building."

"I see, but I have a bad feeling about this... trust me on this one; trust your instincts. Surely you know that one..." I replied. I studied Predator a little deeper, and from the time we met in the science lab, he struck me as a leader, as a military personal... I said "I can tell you have formal train; Navy Seal, maybe a secret black ops unit. You must know the first rule of combat; trust your instincts."

"I always trust my instincts, as quite as we might try and go in, be prepared for anything." Andrew said, he added "Former Marine Core, SEALs where the big boys."

"Thank you for your service... Surely you must know the first rule of combat; trust your instincts." I chuckled and said "How many times has your instincts saved your a**?

Predator said "It saved me more times than not, my team saved my life multiple times."

I said "My point stands... You know how most Spider Man(s) have a spider sense? I sense danger, but... I can not pick up the direction or the source... I have stronger animalistic instincts than my counterpart here..."

"That's good to hear, you can probably sense the danger before my AI can." Andrew said

"We have to get moving here, we don't have all night." Doreen said

I said "Ok good, I agree with SG, the quicker we get in the quicker we get out. No killing and no seriously maiming. Got it."

Andrew nodded silently, and the groups split up.

I gave a nod then I shadowed Predator and Squirrel Girl like a ghost my suit did not make a sound...

 **To be continued...**

 **Once Again special thanks goes to Death Fury for helping write this chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

"Here are the files you requested, Mr. President." Fury said to the President as he pulled up a display on a holopad and showed them to the President.

"Thank you, Director Fury," President Mason said as he took the pad and began scrolling through the files, "who's leading the rogue group?" he asked Fury as he looked at the pictures of each of the six rogue Academy students."

"That would be Predator," Fury said as the President pressed the armored heroes picture and pulled up his file, only to find a large section of it blurred off.

"It would really help if large amounts of the files where not covered in black ink." the President said in slight annoyance.

"I'll give you as much as I can, but hero identities are strictly off limits, you know that, Mr. President." Fury said strictly, which earned a head nod from Mr. Mason.

"So Predator is ex-military according to his file, what branch?" Mason asked the Director.

"Marine Core Infantry, he served in operations 'Overlord, Dawn Breaker, and Allied Assault." Fury said swiftly in order to answer the Presidents question.

"Impressive, it's a shame to think someone who gave so much for their country would turn so far astray." The President said sadly as he kept reading Predators file, before moving on to the next file, the perky squirrel heroine.

"Tell me about Squirrel Girl." Mason requested.

"Born in Los Angeles, she moved to New York to pursue her crime fighting career, she joined the academy around a year ago, and we believe her to be Predators second lieutenant." Fury reported.

"So she is his second in command, or you just assuming?" Mason asked as he took a seat at his desk and passed the holopad to the Vice President.

"Given how close those two where, and according to Spider-Man, she was the first to side with Predator, so it's most likely she is his number two." Fury said. Which caused the President to fold his hands and his face to morph to one of contemplation.

"Director, I have heard there is a third faction in this quote on quote 'Civil War,' is this true?" he asked Fury.

"You are correct, there are two heroes and one heroine who did not take a side, and those three are, Spider-Woman, Iron Fist, and Power Man." Fury said.

"Any reason why they didn't take a side?" the Vice President said before the President could ask.

"Those three believe that they should be focused on fighting what's causing the Civil War, not each other." Fury said, which caused the President and his team to nod in agreement.

"Could you tell me what's causing this conflict?" Mason asked, to which Fury hesitated before giving a sigh and deciding to tell the man who had written him a blank check.

"Raymond Sullivan, I believe you two know each other." Fury said.

"Indeed, we didn't get along to say the least." Mason said as he rubbed his chin, "Sullivan was always trying to pass some bill that both parties strongly objected to, it was a large reason why he was voted out, if you remember I was the main objector of his bill to allow PMC'S absolute authority to act on American soil." Mason said as he clenched a fist as he remembered the debate.

"I watched that debate closely, and it's a good thing that bill never passed in the House." Fury said.

"Even if it did, it would never have passed the Senate, every member of my party objected to it, as well as every member of the opposing party, and the few Independents in the Senate, it was opposed 99-1, with Sullivan being the only one." Mason said as he finally lost his patience.

"Tell me Fury, what has Sullivan done that caused this Civil War?..." Mason asked

* * *

 **(Meta Spider's Point of View)**

"Tango on the top floor, can we sneak past or should we web him?" Doreen asked as the three of them where pinned down and hiding behind a shipping container.

I smirked under my mask and said "I think I can subdue him easily enough."

"Remember, don't kill him, he's just a soldier following orders, we don't want anyone other than Sullivan's blood on our hands." Andrew whispered.

I rolled my eyes and said "I have the memo, but should I get injured I may retaliate without thinking." I slowly began to climb up the backside of the shipping container.

The soldier paced back and forth unaware of what was about to happen.

I listened to the guard's pacing I waited until he was on his third trip. I then webbed his face then I darted in ducked him in his temple, not enough to kill him, hopefully, but enough to keep him out of commission.

Andrew fired a plasma blast at a guard who was about to open fire on Peter, and the blast knocked the guard out of combat capability, while Doreen expertly climbed up a ladder and ran upon a third guard and rendered him unconscious with a kick to his wind pipe.

I gave a nod of approval and said "Thanks."

I could feel danger slowly rising, but not enough to raise an alarm.

I spoke up and said "So Andrew where to next?"

Doreen stood there for a second, and it was obvious to anyone she was using her enhanced hearing to sense out anyone who might be hiding, and possibly figure out where to go.

"I'm hearing nobody, I think we are safe." Doreen said.

"That's good, that means all we have to do is wait for the others to clear the outside, and then we can call the police, and this scrap yard will be out of commission." Andrew said.

I snorted and said "No offence Andy, but I could have told you that much. Ok how long do you think it will take the gang?"

"I'd say another ten minutes, in the meantime, head for the control room, might find some information, look for a file, flash drive, or anything else that might look useful."

"Are you sure? I mean we could risk getting caught be going further into the base... there is more dangers in that direction..." I spoke to Predator with about as much respect as I could muster.

"Maybe it would be better if the police search this place, our job is done." Doreen suggested to her boyfriend.

Andrew sighed and said "You both got good points, lets clear out as soon as our friends take out the last of the guards."

I gave a nod and asked "And how do we get back again?"

"Palmer sent us here once, I'm sure she can do it again." Doreen suggested.

I said "Send yes, retrieve? Maybe not..."

Andrew activated his Predator vision and his armored eyes turned orange and he began looking into the storage crates, when he noticed something useful in one of the crates.

He jumped down and began trying to prey it open, "Peter give me a hand, our ride out is in here." Andrew said.

I gave a nod and said "Sure, which one?"

"The one I'm trying to pry open, there are several buggies in here, we could use them to get out." He said

I shrugged and said "Sure..." I walked over to the create, I found the lid of the create and I pulled them apart, Andrew began to pull from his angle as well.

The door to the crate swung open and allowed the two heroes to walk inside and observe the buggies, "Gatling gun and grenade launcher, and a nitro booster, damn I want one of these." Andrew said.

My danger sense spiked.

I said "Andrew are you sure this is a good idea? I think they are traceable..."

Andrew reached under the chasee and pulled out a tracer and tossed it to Peter, "That the tracer you where talking about, Cerberus detected it right away." Andrew said as the rest of their friends ran in from outside.

"All 30 Diamondbacks have been rendered unconscious, punks didn't stand a chance." Scarlet informed Andrew.

I growled and said "This was easy... too easy..."

"The place wasn't well guarded, standard Diamondback procedure for areas that they wanted to go unnoticed." Marcus said trying to ease Peter.

I gave a low growl and said "Possibly, but I still think this maybe be a trap... I mean only a few guards, and a few other things? Even my low grade villains had as much if not more..."

"Dr. Palmer, do you have anything on radar?" Andrew asked only to notice static on the radio, "Frequency is being blocked, and it's not Diamondbacks." Andrew said.

I snarled said "Traitors.."

"It's not us, it's from..." Andrew didn't get a chance to finish as the warehouse door exploited and in rushed dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldiers, lets by a red and blue web slinger, and a white and black suited lady.

I saw White Tiger's form and time slowed, I saw her figure, and then I saw my counter part of this Earth.

I gave a low growl and said "Plan?"

"I'm working on it, we can't open fire, we can't run, and I doubt we can talk our way out of this." Andrew said.

I chuckled and said "I said be able to mimic this Spider easy enough. All I need to get him separated from the group and then I can take his place..."

"I might have something for that..." Andrew said

I arched an eyebrow under my mask and asked "Really?"

 **To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

He's created a mercenary group?" President Mason asked Fury in a shocked tone, for he had just discovered that former Senator Raymond Sullivan had created a mercenary group.

"Indeed he has, they are called the Diamondbacks." Fury said, which made President Mason pound his fist on his desk, which startled everyone..

"I knew Sullivan was a moron, I didn't know he's crazy." Mason said as he tried to think of a solution.

"I guess he's both, but yea, this is what has caused the Academy Civil War. One side wants to kill Sullivan, one side wants him alive, and the third group is caught in the crossfire between the two opposing factions." Fury said, which made the President pale.

"I've given you a blank check, but I'm not sure what I personally should do." Mason said as his advisor leaned down and whispered into the Presidents ear, suddenly the doors to the Oval Office opened and in walked a familiar agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Coulson.

"Director Fury, Mr. President, I'm sorry for the interruption, but I have something important to share with this meeting." Coulson said quickly.

"Please, go ahead, Coulson." Director Fury said as Coulson pulled out his own holopad and projected it so everyone in attendance could see it, and what they saw shocked them.

It was a camera feed from the helmet of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier who had his rifle aimed at members of the rogue Academy faction.

"Coulson is this live!?" Fury asked.

"Yes sir, we have them cornered at junkyard outside of Las Vegas. We have them outnumbered and outgunned, plus... Spider-Man and White Tiger themselves are leading this operation, we might have them trapped, sir." Coulson said quickly himself.

"A caged animal is most often the most dangerous kind, let's hope this ends quietly, and with no bloodshed." President Mason said as he folded his hands and silently prayed for this to end peacefully, as everyone in the room watched the live feed.

* * *

"Predator, I'm only going to say this once, stand down!" Peter ordered strictly as he eyes his former friends, and another... Spider-Man?

 **(Peter's Point of View, the one from another dimension, by the way new name: "Meta Spider" (for now))**

"That's not happening Peter, we've come to far for us to be thrown into a bottomless pit." Andrew snarled as Cerberus continued to think of a battle plan.

I watched White Tiger, my instincts were wanting me to be at her side, but I forced myself to stand my ground.

I cleared my throat and said "Ok Spider Man, care to share your side of the story? I have heard theirs." I knew I would not switch sides, or at least I hoped I would not.

"He wants to kill someone, heroes don't kill, but villains do." Peter spat at Andrew.

I gave a cold chuckle ad said "What about Wolverine? Captain America? Black Widow? Maybe Thor or Iron Man? Are they not heroes? Have they not killed, Spider Man? If we hold the Avengers themselves to your standards, they're all murderers. I used to think like you kid, but time has long changed that naive logic."

"What they do is called justice, what you want is cold blooded murder, with no due process." Spider Man said.

I said coldly "What do you think SHIELD does with Black Widow- the best assassin in the world. Or Hawk Eye; best bowman in this world? Tell Spider Man, do you think SHIELD is so perfect? Innocent blood is also on SHIELD's hands. Innocent blood is on the Avenger's hands. Tell me; what do you call Justice? Where the Villain has a chance to get away free because of a corrupt system? Say the King Pin. I have seen the worst get away with worse, yet the innocent locked away for life because they have a different view. Murder? From what I heard this guy has had his chance. As far as killing goes, I have a feeling he would like to go out with a bang so murder will not suit, more like a soldier's death. Tell me Peter, if you knew Uncle Ben's killer had become a cruel tyrant, would you not kill him? Or would you let him rule and try to swat at gnats on the streets, knowing it's pointless? Tell me what you would do, Peter."

Peter looked like he was about to explode, but Ava put a hand on his shoulder to calm him and then stepped forward.

"Andrew, you have let rage cloud your vision. Where is the Marine with the strong morals?" She asked him.

"I'm not killing the innocent. Can you look me in the eye and tell me Sullivan is innocent?" Andrew asked his former girlfriend.

Peter finally calmed down enough to step forward again, "Squirrel Girl, I never thought you off all people would be one for murder, guess it's true, you guys are to far gone." Peter said.

I took a step forward and said "Who said Squirrel Girl was going to do the killing? Who said we were too far? Peter remember how far you fell when your uncle was killed. What if you had a different raising. What if you had not had the second thought? I still do not like to kill, but that is the only way to put down a rabid animal. Take a step back and calm down and tell me WHAT your side of the story is. Maybe White Tiger can since she is not as emotionally involved."

"Andrew snapped during a battle and executed a former friend of his who worked for Sullivan, He did not even hesitate when the time came." Ava explained

I took a step closer to where I was half way between the two teams I frowned and said "Really? That does not sound like the story they told me..."

I took in Ava's form, the suit hugged her frame showing off her curves.

I hoped Predator would not try to kill me for switching sides... all I am doing is stalling for time... mostly...

"She insulted my memory of Cynthia, she was happy that Cynthia died." Andrew shot back

That hit me in the heart, it triggered my own wife's dead body to appear in my mind, filling me the same rage and hurt I had felt. I wanted to lash out, but I had to bide my time.

I said "On this one I see both sides..." Nope, I would side with Andrew's side one hundred percent of the time. But I had to stall a little longer. "Maybe he DID act a little hasty, but why are we fighting each other? A kingdom divided against itself cannot stand."

"Because what he wants to do is the wrong way to handle this situation." Peter argued

I growled and said "With you two fighting each other, the villain will not only get away, but crush you both easily! You, no WE are both wasting time and resources fighting and bickering with each other! Tell me Peter. What would you have us do?"

"Come with us, turn yourselves in, and this whole thing could be over." He offered.

I chuckled and said "Peter, we both know it will not end that easily. After all were you two not a team? If this forced your whole team apart. (if it was as tight as my team) it must have been something major, than you know that, that plan would fail. Though I will give you points for trying."

Suddenly I heard Predator got an update from Cerberus that had a plan, "Helicopter support standing bye."

I smirked under the mask and said "Peter, remember this. Not everything is as it seems."

I looked at White Tiger and said "Well Tiger, I hope we meet again, but on better terms."

I looked at the cameras and I knew they were live I took off my mask and my scarred face appeared, I said slowly "This is what happens when heroes fight each other. Stop this senseless war!" I put back on my mask and I forced my face to return to its regular self.

I said to Spider Man "I will make you a devil's deal. You as the representative of your time, Nick Fury as head of SHIELD, and me all speak together, and Tiger as a peace keeper. I want also pardon so we can speak without you trying to throw me in jail. Think about it..."

Andrew shouted "NOW!"

Suddenly a helicopter uncloaked above the SHIELD operatives and began opening fire around them in order not to harm them, but merely to scare them off, which gave the helicopter time to land and to pick up Andrew's group.

As I got on I said "Remember we could have killed you, we could have killed the guards. Remember Predator may yet have a change of heart at the end as you did. Stop trying to force his mind change."

They closed the door to the chopper as it cloaked and flew away into the Nevada mountains.

But as we left I used my spider sense to say to Peter "We will stay in touch..."

 **Thanks Death Fury, we make an amazing team**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Third Person Point of View)**

"Mr. President, your considering doing what?" Director Fury asked in a shocked tone as he heard the President's suggestion over the secure Phone Line.

"You heard me, if this Civil War does not end soon, I'm shutting down the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, give everyone time to cool dawn and calm their minds." the President said seriously.

"Mr. President, with all due respect we need the Academy in order to teach young men and women how to use their powers responsibly, shutting it down would not be fair to those students."

"I could make the argument that training teenagers how to use their powers could also make them dangerous if they where to turn, we have a three sided Civil War, what happens if the wrong side wins...?" President Mason asked, to which Fury had no answer, "I'm giving you two months to end the Civil War, Fury, otherwise I'm shutting down the Academy until further notice." President Mason said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

"That could have gone better, Andy." Doreen said to her boyfriend as they held a private meeting in their quarters.

"I wish it had gone better, I honestly have no idea as to how S.H.I.E.L.D. tracked us to the warehouse, nobody knew about that location, except for us." Andrew said seriously, and Doreen could tell instantly what he was thinking, for Peter had muttered a word that her enhanced hearing has picked up perfectly, 'traitors.'"

"Do you think we have a mole?" Doreen asked seriously.

"I don't want to believe that, I trust everyone here with my life, don't you?" Andrew asked her, which caused her to kiss him softly.

"You know I do, Andy, but something we should take note of is the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew we where there, and only our group knew where we where headed." Doreen whispered with a serious expression in her normally chipper brown eyes.

"I just don't want to accept it, but you have a point, this stays between us, if there is a traitor, we don't want them to know we are on to them." Andrew ordered, his Marine Core experience kicking in, to which Doreen nodded silently and once again kissed her boyfriend.

Doreen left the room a few minutes later and began walking down the hall when she came across Peters room and saw the door was open, so she decided to walk in..

* * *

 **(Meta Spider's Point of View)**

I sighed as I looked at an old photo, my wedding photo.

I muttered to myself "I wish we could be together... I promise I will make it back to you one way or another..."

"We'll find a way to send you home." Doreen said as she had arrived unnoticed by my spider sense.

I heard a sudden the voice and I instinctively shot webbing at her, pinning her up.

Once I saw it was only Squirrel Girl I chuckled and said "Sorry Doreen..." I sighed as I gently put the photo back into my pocket.

I walked over to her and undid my webbing

"It's alright, sorry for the intrusion, the door was open." She said as she stood there, "It must seem so different, our world it is." She said

I chuckled and said "No, it is similar to the last one I was in, which was different than the one I was born in."

I smiled bemused at her confused look and said "I was born in one world, after I got married," I showed her my wedding band, "A few years latter there was a Civil War, Thousands died, it was Stark and Captain America." I spat Stark as if it was the worst insult I could say. "I was unaware, but I sensed something off, I would have gone alone, but Ava would not leave she went with me. She ended up dying with our unborn twins..."

I clenched my fist so hard they turned to white, my bones popped with my own strength.

I then continued the tale "I blacked out in rage, the next thing I knew was that Stark was under me, begging to let me show him mercy, he said he may be able to bring Ava back. I was desperate and killing was not my thing. I let him go and helped him build something. When he turned it on I was sucked into another world, a past life of right before I joined SHIELD..."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, nobody should have to deal with that pain." Doreen's said honestly

I gave nod of acceptance "I agree..." I shut my eyes and growled and said "The past still hurts... time heals all wounds? That is a lie, sometimes time causes infection, it makes thing worse..."

"I was called a freak and an outcast for years, but I can't even begin to understand what you went through, I suspect only Andrew does, because he as well has been touched by loss, that's why we are fighting this damn war." Doreen said

I gave a nod and asked "Doreen, how much did your Spider Man open of to you? I learnt that not every Spider has the same tale."

"That depends on what exactly you want to know, Peter tried to throw us in a jail cell the moment this thing started, but MJ, Luke and Danny refused." Doreen said

I sighed and asked "How much of his past did he share?" I paused and said "To me, I would not have thrown you in jail for this, AFTER the quote unquote 'Murder' you may see what the government says, but to fight a war without killing? Not worth it. This Peter may not be a good leader because who lets a mistake drive a whole team apart?"

"We know little of his past, he keeps it to himself, I do the same with my past, then again their is not much to share." Doreen said.

"True, very true, I have always kept my identity a secret. When I was younger I was close to paranoid." I sighed and I stood up and walked to a closet. I pulled out a black shirt.

I took off my shirt, knowing full well Doreen was watching, I sensed her staring I said "I have been tortured, beaten, left for dead, betrayed..." I finished putting on my shirt never facing her.

"True, very true, I have always kept my identity a secret. When I was younger I was close to paranoid." I sighed and I stood up and walked to a closet. I pulled out a black shirt.

I took off my shirt, knowing full well Doreen was watching, I sensed her staring I said "I have been tortured, beaten, left for dead, betrayed..." I finished putting on my shirt never facing her.

I... can't really say I've had that happen to me, like I said I've been called a freak due to my tail." Doreen said in an embarrassed tone.

"I had to learn not to be embarrassed of my body my skin." I gave a sad smile "My wife helped teach me that..." I turned around and said "I did not mean to show off, but now you know."

"It's all good," Doreen giggled slightly, "but it is not easy growing up with a tail.", especially when you hit puberty." Doreen joked.

I chuckled and said "That maybe a little awkward..." I smiled and said "Come on, let's get some food for two reasons 1. I have an accelerated metabolism meaning I need to eat a lot of food, the second reason is that we do not want you boyfriend to be jealous."

"Andrew has no reason to be jealous, but I am a little hungry, I wonder what food here has it's in it." Doreen said as she followed him out of the room.

I asked jokingly "Are you calling me ugly?"

"No, I just meant that Andrew knows I'm loyal, I've had a secret crush on him for months before we finally got together, wish I had the nerve to tell him sooner." Doreen muttered that last part.

I chuckled and said "Trust me I know the feeling... enjoy the time you two get together it will not last forever. With a war on our front door, things tend to go south fast."

"What happened to my counterpart of your world?" Doreen decided to ask.

I said "To the Civil War world, or the last one I was in? The last one I was in you were alive and well, you and found someone special."

"I did? I never really thought that was possible, at least not till I met Andrew." Doreen sighed

"I know the feeling..." I sighed. "You know the first girl I fell in love with died in my arms; Gwen Stacy. The next girl I fell in love with was like a sister to me and she and Nova fell for each other... I then found Ava..."

"Who would like to date a girl with a tail, at least Andrew does not care." Doreen said to me.

I smiled and said "Why would I not? You are beautiful, kind, good. If someone cannot love you, the whole you, than they do not love you at all. Doreen, you are special unique. I cared for you like a little sister in both of my worlds."

Doreen said "It seems we both are more alike than I originally thought."

chuckled and said "Yes we do and I think Andrew and I have more in common than meets they eye as well..."

"Thanks Peter for showing me such kindness, I wish my Peter could show us kindness now." Doreen said.

I smiled and said "Why would I not? You are treating me with kindness so why would I not return the favor? As much as I want to jump on the band wagon of hate, but I think Peter may have a reason, unless he is borderline insane."

"We don't want to kill anyone other than Sullivan, nobody else has to die." Doreen said sincerely

"You know I agree with you. I had to learn a lot of things..." I sighed as I began to drown in my own thoughts.

"I'm sorry you had to learn through tragedy, no one should go through what you went through." Doreen said.

I shrugged and said "It is my past it helped forge me into the person I became today... if my life went differently than I know I would not be me. Say a simple spider bite one and two? Say my uncle did not die? Heck! Say I lived with my parents who either worked for SHIELD or HYDRA? Who knows who or what I will be? It is my life my past."

"Good point, our past defines us." Doreen said.

I gave a nod, but I offered nothing more to say, at least at the time being.

"We can't change what we've done, but we can change who we are." Doreen said.

I sighed and said "I agree... bur there is a limit to how much one can change." I looked at the palms of my hand as if it was dripping with all of the blood I have spilled in my life... "Though sometimes the past defines the future. The ghosts of yesterday that haunt you today can dictate what happens tomorrow."

Doreen just nodded silently, she understood what that meant.

"What you say cannot be unsaid. The life that is killed cannot be replaced. What you leave unsaid will haunt you forever..." I spoke to her.

"I understand that, I myself have never killed, but I have a feeling that might change." Doreen said.

"I have killed before..." Those words were deafening.

"So has Andrew, it doesn't make you a bad guy, sometimes you have no choice." Doreen said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I resisted the urge to shrug her hand off, I sighed and said "I know, but killing... let us put it this way, it is too easy..." I sighed, I could feel Black Spider poking around I thought to myself 'I do not have time for this!'

"I hope I don't have to pull the trigger." Doreen said horrified.

I sighed and said "Welcome to war. You may have to if you want to save yourself or Andrew's life. You have to kill to save another life."

Doreen said. "let's hope it doesn't come to that."

I chuckled and said "Agreed... let hope you do not stain your hands with the blood of war..."

"I will fight, that I know." Doreen said with conviction

I said "Doreen, I have seen the look you and Andrew share... should you die. I am afraid Andrew will become... let me put it this way... do not die."

"I as well am afraid of what would happen, but I know Andrew is a good man." Doreen said

I froze and turned around and said slowly "Even good men can break. You see insanity is like gravity, all you need is a little push..."

Doreen just nodded grimly, she understood what I meant.

I said gruffly "Good."

"If something does happen to me, please watch Andrew, he's already lost so much." Doreen said painfully.

I looked into her eyes, I said "Just do not let anything happen. I can barely control myself, I would likely put fuel to the fire." I turned my back and said "Doreen... I am closer to a Demon than a human, more of a Spider than man..." I sighed and began to walk away.

I sighed and said "If need be, I will do my best... but know he will never be the same should he lose you."

"I'll do what I can to protect my ass." Doreen said.

I chuckled and said "You better, I think Andrew really like that part of you!" I said teasingly

Doreen laughed and playfully punched me in the shoulder.

I chuckled and said "Careful there Squirrel Girl, some spiders eat rodents..."

I sighed and said "Do you know where the breakfast room is?"

"It's down the hall and the last door on the right." Doreen answered with a laugh.

I chuckled and said "Come on, my metabolism is eating me up!"

Doreen lead me to the breakfast room...

* * *

 **(Meta's Point of View)**

"So Meta, I was wondering," Doreen paused as she took a sip of orange juice, "did Andrew have a counterpart in your world." Doreen ask me.

I replied with chuckled and said "No, well... there may have been an Andrew, but there was no Predator that I knew..."

Andrew walked to our table carrying a plate full of toast, which he proceeded to take a slice from, "No Predator in your world, well maybe my counter part never joined the military." Andrew said.

I took a few slice and said "Maybe, or I left before he rose. I left SHIELD and the whole 'hero' thing because I got married and my wife was pregnant..." I made a fist, my knuckles popped, I shut my eyes remembering all of the rage and the pain I felt.

"Congrats," Andrew said as he raised his glass of milk, "you had a good reason to leave."

I gave him a sad nod and said "I should have stayed out, but I felt something major off... I went to check it out, it turned to be a fatal mistake for Ava... and our unborn twins..." I shut my eyes locking out the pains, I could feel my anger and all the depression coming back.

"I won't pry man, we all here have been touched by tragedy, or betrayment." Andrew said sadly.

I gave a nod of gratitude, not trusting my voice.

"I've got your back brother, just as you've got ours." Andrew said to me.

After a few seconds I mastered my voice and said "Thank you Andrew, and for the record your trust is going to get you killed."

I looked at Doreen and said "Keep each other safe..." I could feel in the near future that they would be a key in the future, that they would be like I was many times, a pivotal point in the saving the world.

"We will always protect each other." Doreen's said simply

I gave a shallow smile, my emotional pain was still strong, though I knew now she was alive... but they were lost to me.

I said "Good..."

After a few moments I said "Over the years I learned that the human will and love can do just about anything."

"I agree, I have seen it first hand." Andrew said.

I gave a him a nod, I was not feeling hungry any more... but my body had other ideas *GRRRR* my stomach growled loudly.

"Here, have a slice of toast, fresh from the toaster." Andrew said as he offered me a piece of freshly buttered toast.

I chuckled and "Thanks..." I would be blushing if not for the fact I could control my skin color and texture.

I took it and ate the piece of toast.

"So Andrew, any plans about meeting the other side?" I asked as I munched on the toast.

"I think it's worth a chance, I'm not a heartless monster." Andrews said after thinking for second.

I chuckled and said jokingly "That would be me."

I said "Who should go? You ARE the leader, but you are also the one they want. I am neutral, but I do not know everything... Doreen id second or is Marcus? Doreen is too close to you, they could use that against you."

Andrew said "Doreen has been with me since the start, I trust everyone, but I trust her with my life."

I gave a nod of understanding and said "I can see that. I can also feel the love between you two."

"They gave me an odd look, I said "I can sense it due to pheromones, and true love is hard not to miss."

"Well we are in love." Doreen said as she playfully punched Andrew in the shoulder.

I chuckled and said softly "I know the feeling, trust me..."

"That won't change any time soon." Doreen said happily.

I chuckled and said "I can see as much. I miss both of you a good future..." I tipped the glass of coffee to them and sipped. I added a few seconds later "And Andrew, break her heart I will kill you, very slowly and very, very painfully."

"I will not break her heart, I love her, and would never do a thing to hurt her." Andrew said simply, I knew he was telling the truth.

I looked deep into his eyes, I gave a simple nod and said "I know, I see the love you two hold. I see the pain in your eyes of your lost love. I see you will do anything for Doreen. I know the feeling."

"You are smart, and I can respect that, Doreen is one of the few people who truly care about me, and I won't loose her." Andrew said.

I arched an eyebrow "Where did smart come from?"

I replied to the rest of the statement "Trust me, she loves you just I mean just as much as you love her. I know you will do your best, as will she. I will try to help if and where I can."

"Thanks Peter." Doreen said simply.

I chuckled and said "No problem..."

I had a distant feeling in my gut that this was the calm before the storm.

I tried to peer into the future, but it was clouded as if someone stirred the bottom of a pond, making it hard to see more than a couple hours.

"You alright Peter?" Andrew asked as he could see the look of concentration on my face, I thought I hid it well, but it must have taken more energy and effort than usual.

I asked with a sigh "Want the truth a sugarcoat?" then I sighed as I tried to tell Andrew and Doreen what I sensed.

"Whatever is coming," Doreen said after a moment of silence, "We will fight it together." She said as she held Andrews hand.

I smiled weakly at them and said "I sense danger, not now or here, but potential danger in the future. Generally I am able to take a peek into the future at what MAY happen, but right now, it is like staring in the bottom of a pond in someone walked by, it is cloudy and dirty. I sense danger but that could be anything... it could be nothing but what MAY happen... I maybe getting paranoid, or I could be spot on. I can't say for certain."

"Whatever it is, we will fight it as a team." Andrew said simply.

"And what if the danger is part of the team?" I asked standing up. I kept my voice low to keep this between the three of us, "What if we have a mole, a traitor among us?"

"I don't know..." Andrew said honestly with a sigh.

I sighed and said as I slumped back down "I wish I knew as well. I hate guessing, but my guesses are us ally on point..." I sighed, all of a sudden I felt exhausted.

"Peter are you alright?" Doreen asked as she got out of her seat.

I sighed and said "Yeah... just tired..." I thought 'I hope...'

I could feel my healing factor slow down as my eyes felt heavy, but I kept them open

I sat up a little or tried to.

"Andrew, I hope you know what you are doing with your team and everything."

"I'll do everything to the best of my ability." Andrew said.

I sat up more "What if your best isn't good enough? What then? What if you lose everything and everyone? What would you do, what would you become?"

I sighed tiredly and said "Sorry, I am not normally like this..."

"But humor me, think about it..." I said with a wary smile.

Andrew said "It's alright, and I honestly don't want to know what I would become."

I said "I have a feeling you would be one of the few not to succumb, you would rise one way or another... similarly what you have done before..."

I felt my vision go blurry and everything spun, I became light headed.

"Focus on me man, I can tell you are lightheaded, just focus on something." Andrew said as his medical training kicked in.

My instincts kicked in, I growled like an animal, I shook my head trying to make sure I don't web somebody up again... I asked "How could you tell?" I was usually able to hide my pains and emotions from everyone except for Ava...

"Medical training, I could easily tell." Andrew said.

I "hmmed" in response, I replied "You must have a keen eye or you been studying Spidey. I am able to hide my pains and emotions from everyone except from my wife..."

"OR I am losing m touch..." I added

"Cerberus can detect physical and mental pain, part of the programming." Andrew said

I replied with "I don't see the amour on you..." I paused and added "And how does it read mental pain?"

"You'd have to ask Palmer, she made Cerberus and the armor." Andrew said with a shrug

I frowned and said "Is she the on the kept shooting me when I came here?"

"That would be her," Andrew said with a chuckle before he said becoming serious again, "she built a lot of Diamondback tech, until she no longer trusted Sullivan, so she faked her death."

I gave a nod and asked "Does she have a company or something? I..." I sighed and said "Never mind"

"Not that I know of." Andrew answered honestly

I sighed and gave a nod.

I asked "Could we get some fresh air?"

"Sure thing," Andrew said as he extended a hand to me and offered me help up.

"Thank you..." I said, I was hoping the fresh air would help me. I went ahead and took Andrew's hand.

Andrew helped me up and the three of us went to the elevator that would take us to the surface.

On the ride there I felt claustrophobic, I haven't felt that before. I could feel my pulse racing, I could feel myself getting light headed.

I asked trying to change the subject "Why are we in Nevada?" But I felt faint.

"Sullivan wouldn't think looking for us so close to one of his bases." Andrew answered.

"How close is close?" I asked.

"About seven miles, Palmer built this place close to the facility so that she could secretly monitor it."

I frowned "Seven miles?..." My voice faded, maybe THAT was what set my danger sense off?

No, no that would not have set it off like it was... Something else was, something closer to me... OR perhaps I have gotten close enough to Andrew and Doreen that I sense danger FOR them...

"Are you sure that being this close is a good idea? I know a SHIELD not too far from here as well... or there was in my world..."

"I don't know of any SHIELD locations near here, but Palmer knows how to stay off everyone's radar."

"If she did, than how did we get tracked?" I asked with a low growl hinted in my voice.

"That's a good question." Andrew let that hang ominously.

I gave a nod and asked "Are there cameras in here?"

"I've never seen one." Andrew answered honestly.

I sighed and said "Knowing Palmer from what you told me, there is one in here, or at least a microphone."

"Maybe, but I honestly don't know." Andrew answered

"I got that the first time..." I said, I then sighed and apologized "Sorry I am not feeling the greatest..."

"No apology needed." Doreen said as the elevator reached the surface and let them into the cool Nevada night air

I sighed at the fresh air.

"Thank you Doreen..." I replied.

The cool fresh air felt nice.

I asked "Care to walk a little with me?" I gestured for Andrew and Doreen to follow.

They both nodded and followed in behind me.

I sighed and said "I trust you two the most out of everyone here, save maybe Ava..."

I showed my wrist, "I have a few more powers than your Spider Man or Scarlet Spider has..."

I shot a organic web line and said "Organic webbing," I made my claw come out "Claw," I then let my stinger come out of my wrist without the webbing in it "Stinger, I also have venom and different types of webbing."

I sighed and said "I have a few more tricks like I am sure you have Andrew, but I will have to keep a few cards to myself. I hope you understand."

I knew I could trust them, or I really, really hoped I could.

"I understand completely, it's always good to have an ace up your sleeve." Andrew said with a small laugh.

I chuckled and said "Once a marine always a marine eh?"

"There was more than just to show you a few tricks that I lead you up here." I said seriously "I think we DO have a rat among your ranks... I hate guessing but Palmer, Marcus and Scarlet are the three on my list. Scarlet Spider was a traitor in my world, I do not know Marcus well enough, but he seems smart enough to hide himself and close enough to you to have an alibi. Palmer to me is shady."

"I don't like to go around accusing, but I myself have been wondering." Andrew said honestly

I sighed and said "Trust me, I hate guessing... but it is guess not turning a blind eye that kept me and my team alive."

"I like the way you think." Doreen said.

I smiled sadly and said "As I told you before, it was my past that forced me to, by the way, you can go ahead and tell Andrew everything, I guessed you would, but you have my permission."

Doreen just nodded silently

I sighed and said "I would tell you Andrew, but I do not feel like it..."

"It's all good man." Andrew said softly

I gave a nod and sighed, there was nothing more I could say.

"If there is a mole in our ranks, we cannot let the mole know we are on to them." Doreen said wisely.

I chuckled and said "True... but be warned if I find the mole, I will deal with it in my own way. That is if you are not nearby."

"We can't kill Peter, only Sullivan deserves death." Andrew said

I gave a low growl "You see that is were we differ, you may not kill, but I will. If they end of killing say Doreen, because they were able to because they were not dead, what would you do?" I said with a low growl, my eyes reflected the moon like giving a reddish reflection.

Andrews response was to clench a fist and growl.

I hid a smirk and said "Are you willing to risk her life because it was 'wrong' to kill?"

"I won't risk her life, I would sooner give up my own life."

"Agreed, but you take the chance when you let a traitorous snake loose." I said with a low growl.

"You have my permission to do whatever you need to do, but make it quick..." Andrew.

"Trust me, if I can I will make it quick, however... that may not be the case if I lose control..." I said I was thinking about Black Spider, he may end of torturing or playing with his prey...

Andrew just nodded silently, he understood.

I gave a nod and said "Thank you for trusting me. I do not know why we are so trusting, I barely know you for what four days tops?"

"Doreen trusts you, so I trust you." Andrew simply said

I gave a nod understanding where he was coming from and said "I hate to say this, but trust like this could get you killed. But my wife like that too, if one of use trusted someone we would trust the other's judgment."

"We have that in common." Andrew said.

I chuckled and said "We have more than we realize I am sure."

"My trust is hard to earn, but I trust you because Doreen trusts you." He said.

"I believe that, and I thank you for that. But you also need to think for yourself... what if 'I' WAS the mole? I am spreading doubt within the team, chaos and discord. I could be a Judas and back stab you, because you trusted the wrong person..." I hated to do this, but he needed to know, he should still think for himself.

Did I trust them?

Yes, but my trust in not full.

I showed them a few tricks, but not the whole magic show.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when Andrew said "Point taken, but I will put my team before myself."

"Good." I simply said, but there was more I could have said. But I felt he knew enough and what I meant, I knew being a good leader required that, but a father and husband needed to put his family first, team second.

"My team is like family to me, and I won't let anyone hurt them." Andrew said with conviction.

I gave a tired sigh as if all of the battles I fought, all of the emotions I felt were upon me all of a sudden, I felt my age as I said "I know the feeling... but as I said, if you want to marry Doreen, you put her and yourself before your team. If you want a family, your team takes second fiddle... it will be hard for you with your loyalty, but it will be needed. Once you go on the trail, you cannot look back..." I sighed and looked at the moon, remembering Ava and me when we were first married enjoying midnight strolls in the woods...

"I think it's a little soon to be thinking about marriage." Doreen said with an embarrassed tone.

I arched an eyebrow and asked "If you to have sex, have a kid, he will be the father, I am sure you want him to come home and not die on a mission."

"We haven't done that yet..." Doreen said with a blush.

"I can smell you two together..." I said with a teasing smile.

I sighed and said "Does it matter if you have done it yet or not? Do you two at least want a future together? If so than stop trying to deny the enviable."

Doreen just giggled, while Andrew turned away to hide a blush.

I rolled my eyes and gave a small smile "You know Andy, you two are not getting any younger... and if what I heard about you is true, than I am sure she would like you to move on with your life... I had to learn to let go of the past... it is not easy but it is needed."

I turned my back to the blushing couple and said "Life is short, don't waste it, live while it last."

"That we also can agree on." Andrew said.

I sighed, but offered no more.

"I will meet with them, only if they contact me first." Andrew said simply after a long pause.

With my back turned I arched an eyebrow, maybe an outsider could influence.

I gave him a nod "What if they can't get ahold of you?"

Andrew said "They know how..."


	21. Chapter 21

"You sure this is a good idea, Ava" Director Fury asked as he, Peter and Ava held a private meeting in his office of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

"This other Spider said he wanted a meeting, between both sides with me as peace keeper, if it ends the war, we can avoid any more fighting." Ava said as she folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Ava, we don't know if we can trust this other Spider, if he's working with Andrew, we know what his views are on what started this quarrel to begin with, we can't trust him so willingly." Peter argued.

"I'll worry about the risks as peace keeper, you just set up the meeting on neutral ground, that way we can't screw with each other." Ava said which caused Peter and Fury to sigh, but both of them nodded their heads after a short pause.

"How do we contact them, we don't even know where they are?" Fury asked the the young hero and heroine.

"I might have a solution to that, back when Andrew and I where dating he gave me access to his armors HUD, so I can send him a private message, I can't track him since he disabled the only way for that to happen, but I should be able to send him a private message." Ava said hopefully, which caused Peter and Fury to once again nod their heads.

* * *

"Andy are you sure about this?" Doreen asked her boyfriend as his whole group was as well holding a private meeting as soon as he had received a message from Ava, that read 'Andrew we are willing to meet in order to put an end to this Civil War, meet us in the Alaska wilderness at these coordinates, bring your own peace keeper as well, as the peace keepers will meet first.'

"As much as I want Sullivan's balls served on a silver platter, we can't do this with S.H.I.E.L.D. hunting us down, if they are willing to negotiate, we should hear them out." Andrew said as he kept reading the message over and over again.

"I think Andrew is right, we aren't barbarians, we should at least hear them out, that way they can't say we didn't try to end this war," Marcus said wisely, "who will be our peace keeper, Andrew?" Marcus asked.

"I will, it was my idea in the first place." Meta Spider said as he stepped forward.

"No offence Pete, I want you, Marcus and Cho as backup in case something goes wrong," Andrew said, which caused Meta to nod silently, "Doreen, I have no right to ask this, but would you be willing to be peace keeper, you have a level head, and I would like you to be next to me when the negotiations start." Andrew said to his lover, to which Doreen hesitated, but eventually nodded silently.

* * *

"You sure this is the meeting place?" Doreen asked over her ear piece.

"Those are the coordinates we received, just stay put, once Ava and you meet, we will be down there as promised." Andrew said, which caused her to nod silently. Doreen just shrugged and decided to climb a tree so she could have the high ground when Ava appeared, that was she could have a vantage point in case something bad happened.

But as she was climbing she was suddenly knocked off by what could only be described as a sonic pulse that made her loose her grip and fall off the tree, where she was blasted again by a sonic pulse, the high pitch frequency was screwing up her enhanced hearing as she covered her ears to try and block out the continuos sonic pulses. Out from behind some trees some soldiers de-cloaked and they had the Diamondback logo on their chest plates, and they each had a sonic gun and where shooting her each time one gun needed to recharge, one more long pulse and she was out.

* * *

"Doreen do you read me?" Andrew asked as he waited at the secondary point until her contact with Ava was confirmed, but so far there was no response, and he was starting to get worried.

"Relax man, not good service out here in the wilderness." Scarlet said as he sat on a tree branch.

Suddenly the calm link was open, and it beeped to alert Andrew of an incoming message.

"Thank God, Doreen I was starting to get nervous, have you made contact with Ava?" Andrew asked quickly.

"Hello Andrew, it's been to long hasn't it?" a very familiar voice answered, and it wasn't Doreen's.

"Sullivan!" Andrew hissed, loud enough to make Scarlet jump down from his branch and hurry over to Andrew.

"The one and only, I must say, you don't keep good company since you betrayed us, a white and black spandex wearing girl, and a mutant with a tail, such distastefulness." Sullivan said as smoothly as snake venom.

"What have you done with my friends?" Andrew hissed, to which Sullivan laughed.

"Come see for yourself, we are at what was supposed to be your meeting point, oh, bring your friends Andrew, it will be quite a party." Sullivan said before the line went dead, and Andrew clenched a fist and punched a rather large dent in the Quinjet.

"What do we do, boss?" Scarlet asked Andrew.

"We have no choice, we have to meet him on his own terms." Andrew said in a defeated tone as he walked into the quinjet and explained everything to Triton, their pilot.

* * *

"Welcome Andrew, it's so good to see you again." Sullivan said almost sincerely as Andrew and his delegation walked forward.

"Wish I could say the same, then again you killed Cynthia, and you are still wearing the same wardrobe, so I'd be lying," Andrew hissed as he observed Sullivan, still wearing a nice tuxedo business suit, and a small beard, and those green eyes where penetrating as always, "Where are our friends, Sullivan?" Andrew hissed.

To answer Sullivan snapped his fingers and his silent but stoic bodyguard Ombrus walked forward from behind some trees, each hand carrying a gagged and electro collar restrained heroine, Doreen in his right hand, Ava in his left, as he put them in a kneeling position at Sullivan's feet.

"As you can see they will not be going anywhere, even if they did manage to escape my highly advanced shock collars, your second lieutenant was blasted with so much sonic pulses that her ears should still be ringing to much for her to do anything, and the lovely lady right here," Sullivan said as he reached down and swiftly removed Ava's mask with one hard tug, revealing her disgusted look on her face, "without this," he said as he pulled the Jane Tiger Amulet from out of one of his pockets and into his gloved hand, "she is as harmless as a kitten." Sullivan said mockingly.

"Bite my ass, you piece of-." Ava never got to finish due to Ombrus slapping her so hard that blood began to flow from her right nostril.

"Enough of that," Sullivan said in approval to Ombrus's actions, "I'm sure you will be wondering what will be done with them, isn't that right Andrew?" Sullivan asked.

"I know you Sullivan, you won't give them a choice," Andrew said as his cannon take aim at Sullivan and a small red dot appeared right between his eyes, "Give me a reason why I don't blow your damn brains out and just simply free them?" Andrew snarled.

"Because you would never defeat Ombrus for starters, and secondly, I'm giving you a choice," Sullivan said smoothly, "Several choices actually Andrew, now if you'd lower your cannon we can negotiate, isn't that what you came here to do after all." Sullivan said mockingly. Andrew snarled but lowered his plasma cannon.

"Here are your options, you can choose who you save, and before you say 'both' I will say this, you can only choose one of them," Sullivan said before he needed to take a breath, "who will it be Andrew," Sullivan asked as he took a small 9 millimeter handgun out of his pocket, loaded a clip into it and racked it, "will it be your former girlfriend who betrayed you," he asked as he held the barrel to the back of Ava's skull, "or will it be your girlfriend, who is also your most loyal friend and your second lieutenant?" Sullivan asked as he moved the gun and held the barrel to the back of Doreen's skull.

"I..." Andrew couldn't honestly choose, if he saved Ava, Doreen would die, if he saved Doreen, she would blame him for not saving Ava or trying to save them both, he was in a no win situation.

"There is another option Andrew, you and your men surrender, and be taken to a secure Diamondback prison, and you all get to live, well as much as you can within the prison walls," Sullivan laughed, I'll give you a minute, after that you must choose..." Sullivan said ominously.

Andrew and his two friends backed up and got into a huddle, "Guy we have no choice, we can't defeat Ombrus, he's as strong as hulk, and we can't save them both, we have no choice but to surrender." Andrew said with a sad sigh. Both Scarlet and Triton just nodded silently.

"Your time is up and your answer is...?" Sullivan said as he held his gun at the ready.

Andrews response was to type some commands into his gauntlet and then his armor opened and allowed him to step out of it, where he raised his hands in surrender, and his two friends did the exact same sign of surrender.

"You've for once chosen wisely." Sullivan said as he suddenly fired his gun twice hitting both of Andrews knees and causing him to scream and fall to the snow covered ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Scarlet yelled as he began running at Sullivan as he extended his spikes, but Ombrus stepped forward and with one punch sent Scarlet sailing back through six trees where he landed in broken heap. Triton took up a fighting stance, but was shot with a dart from a sniper and was out instantly before he hit the floor.

"Enough of that foolishness," Sullivan said as he walked up to Andrew and squatted down next to him, "that's for trying to kill me." he said as Andrew spit in his face, to which Sullivan hit him with the butt of his gun, and Andrew was out.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you saying that half your operatives have been captured?" President Mason asked Director Fury over the secure phone line.

"Yes, Mr. President, Raymond Sullivan has captured half of the Academy, and has taken them only God knows where, and is doing only God knows what to them as we speak." Fury said. He had phoned the President as soon as he had witnessed the capture of the Academy student's on both sides who where attempting a meeting to end the Academy Civil War, only to be ambushed by Raymond Sullivan and the Diamondbacks, now Peter, Ava, Tandy, and Sam where missing.

"What can I do for you, Fury?" Mason asked the director.

"There is nothing we can do, we can't track them, as of now they are M.I.A., as sad as it is to say this, they are on their own..." Fury said ominously

* * *

 **(Meta's Point of View)**

"Who the bloody hell tipped off the Diamondbacks!?" Marcus yelled as he paced back and forth. It had been several hours since most of heir friends had been captured, and Marcus was getting angrier every second.

Peter gave a low growl "If I knew I would personally tear them apart..."

"We and SHIELD where the only ones who knew about this meeting, now both sides are in Sullivan's clutches." Marcus hissed.

I could feel my anger awakening my darker personality. I growled and punched the metal wall, I made a hole in it, oops. I said darkly "Let's see here, how many people would benefit? Who would have the most to gain?"

"That's a hard question to answer, we where the only ones, aside from Peters group who knew about that meeting, nobody else knew."

"Trust me, if Peter wanted you guys, he would not even do the other... Tell me Marc, why would anyone here switch?" I said slowly walking towards him, I could feel my anger clouding me vision, but I could control it.

"Nobody here would gain from aiding Sullivan, he's a bloody maniac, Andrew trusts us all, I'm his third in command, and to make matters worse, I can't contact our agent on the inside."

I growled, I could feel Perseus coming out. Black Spider was trying to come in, but now was not the time.

I gave a nod and said "Look over everything, pasts, money, trade, stock, everything. I have a few ideas of who it maybe Mark..."

"Who you think it is then?" Marcus asked Impatiently.

I arched an eyebrow and said "Scarlet Spider was a traitor in my world... you are another one, and Shotgun Granny. I hate guessing..."

"You're accusing me, I wanted to be on the ground with Andrew, but he ordered us to be backup, Scarlet got captured as well, and Palmer gains nothing from helping the man she hates, your jumping at shadows."

I gave a dark chuckle and said "Scarlet would be an inside job, you would be the best traitor because what better spy than the right hand man? I just do not like Palmer, I have a bad feeling about her." I took a breathe and said "As I said before I hate guessing."

"Instead of guessing, lets try and figure out how we can find and save both parties who have been captured."

I growled and said "What is the point of saving them of we have a spy in our ranks? We ourselves would get captured! Trust me, I hate leaving a loved one behind. But first we have to take care of this rat."

I turned my back and said "By the way, you need to take a chill pill." I left the room knowing I ticked him off a little more.

Marcus just growled and began looking for possible locations of where they might have been taken to.

I sighed and shook my head...

I thought to myself "Looks like I have a few rooms to check in..."

* * *

 **(Third person Point of View)**

 **(At a Secret Prison)**

Welcome to your new home for the foreseeable future." a guard taunted Doreen as he shoved her into a prison cell and the door shut and locked with a mechanical hiss, which left Doreen alone with her thoughts in her surprisingly spacious prison cell, it honestly surprised her how big her cell was, it had two decent looking beds, a private bathroom, complete with a shower, and a window that showed a holographic display of her choice, complete with several options.

It almost seemed luxurious, at least it was until she saw the orange jumpsuit laying folded on her bed, which made her let out an angry sigh. She picked up her uniform and looked it over, it looked alright, although there was no hole for her tail, so she figured she'd be tucking her tail into the seat of her pants until she figured out a way to escape, or she could do something about it, as she used her sharpened nails to cut a hole in her pants large enough to let her tail fit through, as she stripped down from her heroine attire and changed into her prison outfit.

"Got to play for time, can't try fighting back on the first day." Doreen whispered to herself as she laid her heroine attire on her bed, her attire was missing her utility belt, and she assumed it had been removed when she was unconscious, and it kinda grossed her out that someone, or multiple people had been handling her unconscious body. Suddenly the door opened and in walked an armed Diamondback guard.

"I will be taking your heroine attire, so give it to me." the guard ordered her.

"What if I don't want to give it to you?" Doreen asked. The guard responded by pulling out a shock baton from his belt and hitting her lightly in the stomach with it, which made her drop to her knees as the wind was knocked from her lungs.

"That's a warning, so that was low voltage," the guard hissed as he walked forward and took her heroine attire, "next time you get out of line, I'll do more than knock the wind out of you." the guard threatened her.

"Screw you!" Doreen said in an angry whisper as she tried to ignore the pain. The guard heard that and raised his shock baton to strike her again, but this time a female guard walked in.

"Jenkins, that's enough," she yelled at Jenkins, which made him lower his weapon, "Sullivan does not want us to abuse our power, step out of line again, and you'll have to deal with Sullivan himself." the female guard threatened Jenkins. Jenkins unseen to her just rolled his eyes.

"Your dead, Squirrel Girl." Jenkins lowly hissed as he holstered his baton and walked out of her cell.

"I'm sorry about him, he gets out of line, my name is Cornelia, I'm you and your cell-mates supervisor, every prisoner has one." Cornelia explained as she offered a hand to Doreen, which she took, and Doreen was helped to a sitting position.

"His bark is worse than his bite." Doreen hissed.

"Maybe, but these batons are made specifically to deal with super powered individuals, they nullify your powers when you are hit, so that explains why your healing factor is not working right now." she said, which made Doreen's eyes widen.

"How do you know I have a healing factor, and why are you telling me this?" she asked the guard.

"For starters you have no chance of escaping, so that's one reason," she said as she paused to take a breath, "secondly we took a blood sample from you and analyzed your powers while you where unconscious, so we are equipped to deal with someone with your skill set." she said with a superior smile as she stood there and informed Doreen. Before Doreen could respond, Cornelia's radio went off, "Prisoner 312 is awake and is being transported to his cell, all available guards come for extra security." the radio operator ordered.

"Roger that, I'll be making my way to maximum security." Cornelia responded into her radio.

"By the way, your new cell mate will be here shortly." Cornelia said a she stood up and left the room, and moments later, Ava was pushed into the cell, and she looked pissed off to say the least.

"Great, guess your my cell mate." Doreen hissed.

Ava growled and said "Looks like it..."

"First Sullivan blasts me with sonic weaponry, then he sticks you with me, you'd think he's trying to kill me." Doreen said as she sat on her bed.

Ava sighed and went to a bed on the other side of the cell and claimed it as her own and said "It could be worse you know... Can we at least try to get along? If we want to leave alive, then we have to work together..."

Doreen said "How is that, last time I saw you, you wanted me thrown in a jail cell, and before that we had a fight on the docks."

Ava growled and said "You really want to bring up the past when WE ARE in prison NOW!"

Doreen stood up and took up a stance that allows her quick mobility in case things when south, "Why are we in here in the first place, we agreed to meet with you, someone on your end tipped off Sullivan." Doreen replied calmly.

"How do you know it was on my side and not your side? Maybe it was from both sides?" Ava said her voice was low but firm.

"Everyone on our side knew, but only four of us went to the meeting, the other three stayed back." Doreen said.

"Who stayed back? They may have been the ones that turned." Ava asked curious.

"Marcus, Cho and Meta, all three stayed back on Andrews orders, in case the meeting went sour." Doreen said

"The other Spidey, Cho and Chillblain? Why those three?" Ava asked

"You'd have to ask... Andrew!" Doreen said suddenly in a panic, "Where is Andy!?" Doreen said

Ava said "Calm down, panicking will do us no good. They probably put him in his own cell, probably with the others males... oh boy, if Peter and Andrew are together..."

Doreen said "Lets hope that's not the case, I can't see those two getting along."

Ava gave a sigh and said "Maybe they need this to get the past behind them. Because if we try to get out and they fight, it will only get them and us killed or caught. Let them duke it out now and get along later."

"I don't think Sullivan wants to kill us, or we'd already be dead right now." Doreen said

Ava replied "Agreed... but I think he wants more than to have a pet in the cage... he may want to play... maybe see if he can turn us, or get Andrew to turn... the easiest way to kill a man in through the heart, those closest... meaning you and I... Andrew chose to save us, not one, not the other. Sullivan may end up torturing us to get to Andrew..."

"Bring it on then, I love Andy, and don't plan on breaking." Doreen said with conviction

Ava shook her head and said "No, you IN pain will break Andrew, he will do anything to keep us from pain and death..."

"We can't let Sullivan get the chance to enact his plans!" Doreen exclaimed.

"Agreed..." Ava said "But first we have to escape..."

"That might be easier said than done." Doreen said.

"Agreed." Ava said with a nod.

A few seconds later Ava asked "I noticed 'Meta' was different than Spider Man, he seemed... I can't place it, but he was not the same. Do you know more? He seemed open to me for some reason..."

"He's from another dimension," Doreen said simply, "One where he and your counterpart are married." Doreen explained

Ava blushed and asked "Really? How long?"

"Don't know, never asked him." Doreen said simply.

"Oh..." Ava said "Also this Meta guy, he was did have some points on killing, but WHY? You know how Peter is about killing. Why is Meta so open and actually encouraging murder"

Doreen said "First he does not condone Murder, killing is a different matter completely."

"Sullivan deserves Death Ava, he's killed to many people." Doreen said.

"That as it may or may not be so, that was not what I asked, why is Meta open to killing? That is very different from Peter and from what Peter told me, most Spider Men do not kill." Ava asked.

"Once again I don't have an answer to that, something happened to him, that's all he would tell us." Doreen explained as she laid down on her bed.

"I see... it must have been major for him to be as changed as he is..." Ava said as she sat on her bed.

Doreen turned so she could face Ava laying as she said "He's not a bad guy, nobody on our side is, we just want the death of Sullivan, nobody else, just him."

Ava replied "I never said Meta was a bad guy, all I said was something changed him from our Spidey. But from what Meta said, I do not think he would mind killing those around Sullivan if it meant to get to Sullivan quicker... Meta reminds me of Wolverine..."

"Maybe, but is he wrong?" Doreen asked.

Ava sighed and said "I do not like killing, but then again I would have killed Kraken if it was not for Peter stopping me..."

"You really hurt Andrew when you sided against him." Doreen said.

Ava sighed and said after several moments "I know... but I never met to hurt him..."

"Yet you choose Peter over your boyfriend, I would never stab Andy in the back, it's part of the reason we are together now." Doreen said.

Ava sighed having no words to defend herself, she drew the line in the sand. She made her bed now she has to lie in it.

"I don't know what you and Andrew went through, but I said nothing, even though I was jealous."

Ava gave Doreen a small smile "Thank you..." Ava sighed and asked "How was Andrew before this?"

"Before what, exactly?" Doreen asked confused.

"Before we were captured I mean..." Ava clarified

"He was actually happy, and willing to meet with you to end this Civil War, but I guess that's off the table now." Doreen's said sadly.

"Well..." Ava swallowed "At least you make him happy..." Ava added after a few seconds "Me and Peter got together..."

"We have been together for several weeks, Peter comforted me after Andrew and I broke up, our talks got longer and sweeter, so we decided to make it official." Ava said simply

"To be honest I could see that coming." Doreen answered.

"Neither did I... or Peter.. it just happened Unexpected." Ava said

"Well I hope you remain loyal to him." Doreen said

"I aim to be..." Ava said.

Doreen replied "Just as I aim to be loyal to Andrew."

Ava gave Doreen a nod.

"We'd better get some rest, I don't care what time of day it is, I have a feeling down time will be our saving grace. By the way, where did they put your amulet, as well as my utility belt?" Doreen asked

"Not sure about that..." Ava said as she laid down "But I agree, we need to rest up and be as strong as we can get."

"We need a plan, longer we remain in here, the stronger Sullivan gets." Doreen whispered.

Ava gave a nod to her fellow heroine and cellmate.

"I'm not one for thinking of plans, but first thing we need to do is locate the others." Doreen said.

"Agreed, united we have a chance..." Ava said with a nod, then she asked "I overheard something about neutralizing powers? Is that true?"

"Yea, they take a blood sample upon your arrival and analyze your powers, than they are equipped to counter them, I just got a shock baton to the guy, and it nullified my healing factor." Doreen said.

Ava frowned and asked "Chances are they did the same to the Scarlet and Peter... do you think it will work with Meta? Is he not the same as Peter?"

"Unlikely, he's got different abilities, he won't even reveal all of what he could do." Doreen said, before an announcement came over their cells PA system.

"Welcome to Diamondback prison Zecon, your home for the foreseeable future, to get along you've got to play along, otherwise your home could be a living hell, and don't even consider an escape, everyone who has tried... has been killed." The voice over the speaker informed them.

Ava smirked and said "There is always a first for everything..." A few moments later she asked "What new or different powers does he have that Peter does not have?"

"Agreed, lets see if we can escape, but to answer your question, Meta took a sniper round point blank range, and got right back up like nothing happened."

"Damn... I think the Wolverine comparison was the right one..." Ava said with a low whistle

"Indeed, he seems to have some striking similarities." Doreen said

"But if they can take away your healing factor, would it take his? Which reminds me, is yours running yet?" Ava asked

"No, mine is not working at the moment, I still feel a burning from where they sapped me." Doreen said as she rose her shirt slightly and showed Ava a small burn mark.

Ava winced and said "That looks like it hurt, how long ago was it?"

"Less than twenty minutes, it still burns like hell." Doreen winced.

Ava said sympathetically "Sorry to hear that, we need to keep an eye on it for two reasons, one for infection, and two, we will know how long we will be crippled."

"Agreed, wish I had something for pain though." Doreen said as she lowered her shirt and laid back down.

Ava said "As do I..."

"What did they do to you?" Doreen asked in a concerned tone, which surprised Ava.

"As soon as I arrived at the merging point I was jumped and subdued by at least twenty Diamondback elite commandoes, I think they broke something in my foot." Ava said as she took off her left shoe and showed her foot was in a splint.

"Sorry to hear that." Doreen said honestly

Ava sighed and said "At least they splint it up... and well it could be worse."

"It seems they want to take care of us." Doreen said in an observant tone.

"Perhaps, or they want us for something..." Ava said darkly

"That was ominous, but want us for what?" Doreen whispered.

Ava listed a few reasons "One if we turn they have allies, two Andrew puts his team first, if they hurts us it hurts Andrew more. Three they maybe something deeper going on than meets the eye..."

"Agreed, but we have no idea what that is." Doreen whispered.

"Agreed..." Ava whispered back.

Suddenly a new guard walked in, "Here is the rundown ladies, mealtimes are at 6:00 AM, 12:00 PM, and 6:00 PM sharp, you get free time in the afternoon, after you complete your work load, we will make sure it's completed, any questions?"

"What type of work will we be doing? Ava asked politely

"You Ava Ayala will be," the guard paused as he took a check list off his belt, "Working in the machine shop, repairing stuff and the works, and Doreen, you will be working in the green house."

Ava gave a nod and said "I am not the greatest with machines.."

"Tough luck, it's the job the Warden has assigned you, you don't work, you don't get your privileges." The guard said with little care.

Ava gave a curt nod but offered no more words.

"I actually am not super powered, without "magic" for the most basic terms, I have nothing..." Ava correct him

The guard slapped her instantly for that comment, which made Doreen quickly rise, but he pulled out his shock baton and turned it on.

Ava spat some blood out and muttered "I am going to guess you are one of the mutant haters..."

"No, I just don't like supers, well those who don't get the big picture." He spat as he put his baton in a striking position.

"Really? What IS the bigger picture?" Ava asked trying to keep her temper in control.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." The guard spat as he walked out of the cell, leaving the two heroines in silence for a few seconds.

Ava wiped the blood off of her lip and said "He should be easy enough to rile when we want to escape."

"Agreed, you alright, you took a pretty big slap." Doreen asked in a concerned tone

Ava could feel a bruise forming and said "I've had worse, and your burn is worse than a slap."

"We got to find, Andy, and we've got to escape." Doreen said.

* * *

 **(Meta's Point of View)**

"You don't plan on snooping around do you." Cho called out as me, he must have heard me talking.

I growled and said "What if I was, what would you do?"

"Andrew trusts us, don't you?" Cho asked...

"And your point is? His trust got him captured." I said with a low growl.

"We don't know who is to blame here, and the last thing he would want is us killing ourselves." Cho argued.

I gave a dark chuckle, I could feel Black Spider waking.

I turned my back and said "What are you going to do? Nothing? I would rather be busy than doing nothing. If Andrew trusts us, than he would allow us to look around for a fail safe. He kept us behind for a reason. I for one would have rather gone with him to see Ava. But he ordered me back."

I growled as I walked towards the exit.

"Besides, who said anything about killing? A few broke bones wont kill..."

"Palmer and I are working our asses off trying to locate this prison they've been taken to, but the search I fruitless so far." Cho said.

I said coldly "Palmer... Andrew said 'Palmer was the Best', you see if she was how did we get caught by SHIELD? How did they get captured? Why cant you find it?"

"The place is built with state of the art tech, stuff she had nothing to do with, it's a hard nut to crack." Cho explained.

I gave a low sigh and said "Try doing your own research without Palmer's inference... I do not trust just anybody, kept me alive."

Cho nodded silently, and then walked in another direction.

I muttered "Finally..."

I walked towards the exit...

I called over my shoulder "Cho, trust your gut."

Cho just nodded without turning around

I gave a nod that went unseen, and I thought about my next step either looking around, or leaving the building.


	23. Chapter 23

**(Third Person Point of View)**

Peter and Andrew did get stuck together.

"Where the hell am I?"' Andrew moaned as he woke up in a large cell, and his cell mate was glaring at him...

Peter growled and said "...And he is awake folks... Welcome to hell!"

"I must be there if we are stuck together." Andrew growled

Peter gave him the bird and said "F*** off bastard!"

"I got bigger concerns than you right now!" Andrew hissed.

Peter growled and began cursing under his breath.

"I'm more concerned about my girlfriend." Andrew said in a rather concerned tone.

Peter gave a tired sigh and said "As am I..." He swallowed and said "They found a way to kill off my powers."

Peter showed Andrew a cut on his palm and said "It has been about three hours and it still has not healed. My healing factor has been disabled I have no clue when it will come back."

He's been cut for several hours

"It won't come back unless they want it to come back, this place was designed to not only hold regular prisoners, but super powered and mutant individuals." Andrew said.

Peter asked "Damn... have you been here before, or do you just know the Diamond Backs well enough to know?"

"I know them well enough," Andrew answered simply, "they where working on ways to nullify powers, it seems they finally succeeded."

Peter frowned and asked after several seconds to process this new information. He was normal, no powers, he was just Peter Parker...

He asked "Andrew, what if Dead Pool or Wolverine came? Would it take their healing factor out?"

Andrew said after thinking for a few seconds contemplating "Doubt it, since their healing factor is way more advanced."

Peter paused and said "Scarlet Spider, he has organic webbing, and his stinger, it is part of him, not part of his power, can they stop or remove that?"

Andrew said "Not sure about that, but they sure as hell will try."

Peter shuddered and said "Well they could surgically remove the web glands and the stinger..."

"I don't think they'll try that, they'll probably just keep him drugged." Andrew said.

"Would it be plausible for him to build an resistance if given enough time?" Peter asked

"I honestly don't know." Andrew said simply

Peter sighed and asked "Any ideas on how to get out? Any back up plans up your sleeves?"

"Never planned for this, never been to a Diamondback prison, and without my armor, there is little I can do." Andrew said.

Peter gave a cold chuckle and said "Not my first time in an enemy's lair, my first time without powers... I feel powerless..."

"That's how they want us to feel, they want us to feel broken, gives them a sense of control." Andrew said with a growl.

Peter gave a nod and asked "Some of my team stayed back as a fail safe, what about you?"

"Same here, three of my guys stayed back." Andrew said.

Peter gave a nod and said "Cloak, Flash, Miles Zabu and Kazar stayed back for me. What about you?"

"Cho, Meta and Marcus, wanted our heavy hitters to stay back since this was a peace negotiation." Andrew stated.

Peter asked "Why do you consider Meta a heavy hitter and not Scarlet? Was not Meta the one that wanted peace?"

"He did, but I wanted him as backup in case things went south, I could be asking you why only bring Dagger and not cloak?" Andrew said.

"I would have brought Cloak, his teleportation would have been handy, I forgot why I did not bring him..."

"Obviously we both made mistakes when it came to that meeting, I went against my better judgment and choose my girlfriend as peace keeper." Andrew said sadly.

Peter sighed and said "I know what you mean... why did you bring Doreen?" Peter shook his head and said "Never mind, she would be one of the few people I would trust on your side..."

After a few seconds Peter said "Don't worry Andrew, we will get out of here, one way or another."

"I don't see that happening Pete, Sullivan's got us right where he wants us." Andrew said.

Peter arched an eyebrow and scoffed "You have soo much faith in your team..."

"I trust my team, they should carry on the fight, we are on our own Peter."

Peter gave a nod and said "I may have lost my powers, but at least I still am a genius."

A few seconds later "Why was Meta so set in stone for killing? It is not normal for a Spider person to kill, I think, all of the ones I have met are nearly the same as me, or maybe Miles."

"He's been touched by heavy loss, sometimes that's all it takes." Andrew said as he thought about Cynthia, Andrew gave a tired sigh, he then thought about Doreen, that stirred a deep seeded rage in him, he was not going to let the same mistake happen again.

Peter gave a nod and said "But still... I lost my Uncle as he said, but I did not go all killer..."

"Sometimes you have no choice but to kill, the Marines where about saving lives, but sometimes you have to take lives in order to save lives." Andrew said.

Peter sighed, deep down he knew Andrew was right, but he refused to admit it. Peter asked changing the subject completely "About Meta, why did he show his face? I mean I am careful about who I show myself to."

Andrew said "You'd have to ask him, I don't pry about his past."

Peter sighed then he asked "He seemed different from me in more ways than one, why was he open to Ava?"

Peter was trying to figure his counter part out as well as trying to think of an escape.

"In his world him and Ava where husband and wife." Andrew said.

Peter gave a 'small' blush and said "Ok..." He cleared his throat and asked "Did he have any kids?"

"He lost his wife and his unborn twins..." Andrew said sadly, knowing how much it hurt to loose his girlfriend.

Peter clenched his fists and his teeth... if he nearly killed for losing his 'father', what would he do if someone killed his girlfriend? Let alone his kids... He began to think 'what if someone here kills Ava, what would I do then?'

"Really makes you think, doesn't it?" Andrew said simply

Peter gave a tired nod and rubbed his temples and muttered "More than you realize..."

"Sometimes tragedy can turn even the best people to desperate measures." Andrew said ominously, and Peter knew he was talking about himself.

Peter sighed and said "Even good men break under the right amount of pressure..."

Peter paused and said "But pressure also makes Diamonds..."

Andrew said coldly "I'm not a diamond Peter..."

Peter sighed but offered no rebuttal for the comment, he could see Andrew as a diamond in the ruff, he saw himself.

"Sullivan's death needs to happen." Andrew said.

Peter asked with an arched eyebrow as he rolled his eyes "Before or after you leave here."

"Whenever I can get my armored hands on the bastard." Andrew said simply.

Peter said with a chuckle "I doubt you will see your armor any time soon." He touched his wrist where his web shooters usually lay, it was bare. His hand felt empty without the extra weight of the web shooters.

Peter sighed and asked "Andrew, do you think Palmer and Cho could track us and find us?"

"I'm sure they are trying that as we speak, but I'm not sure if Palmer even knows about this place." Andrew said.

Peter sighed and said "So we are stuck here..."

"We better get as comfortable as possible, we don't know how long we'll be here."

Peter banged his head on the cell wall.

"Wouldn't do that, don't want to give yourself brain damage." Andrew said in a concerned tone.

Peter muttered some things under his breath.

He sighed and sat on the bed and said "Looks like we have to get along..."

Andrew said "Agreed, if not so we can save our girlfriends."

Peter gave a nod as did Andrew.


	24. Chapter 24

"At least the food tastes alright." Doreen said as she took a spoonful of soup.

Ava hmmmed half heartedly, no really being present, her mind was elsewhere.

"You alright, Ava?" Doreen asked.

Ava replied "Yeah I'm fine..."

"What you thinking about?" Doreen asked her friend.

Ava looked up and said "Who do you think?"

Ava sighed and said "Peter... and escape"

"You'll see him again, just like I'll see Andy again." Doreen reassured the Latina heroine

Ava gave her a nod, but she herself did not truly believe it.

"We will escape this place, we will become the first." Doreen whispered

Ava said "I know..."

"You believe me, don't you?" Doreen asked.

"I do, I trust you, really." Ava did believe her, but she doubted WHEN they will get out.

Doreen said "I don't know what will happen when we break out of here, I don't know if we will go our separate ways, or the Academy will be one again, who knows when we will find out."

Ava said "I think we will stick together..."

"I don't know if that will happen, Andrew and Peter will still be at odds." Doreen replied

Ava said "If they are trapped in the cell together like we are, they will get along. They would take away Peter's powers, and Andrew would mop the floor with Peter..." Ave said

"I think Andrew like us realizes that escaping is more important than beating Peter." Doreen said.

Ava sighed and said "I know, but you know Peter..."

"He's all hung up on doing the right thing, even if killing is the right thing." Doreen whispered

Ava sighed and said "Let's hope Peter turns a blind eye to get out of here. And hopefully they can put the past behind them."

"Agreed, only with our combined strength can we escape." Doreen said as the door to the cafeteria opened and in walked Jenkins with several other guards.

"Attention everyone, we had someone steal some parts from the machine shop." He snarled.

Ava rolled her eyes, of course they, by they she meant Jenkins, would frame her.

"Nobody's leaving this room till we find out who stole the parts, I'll ask the wrongdoer to come forward at this time, so this fa all be over." Jenkins said, which caused mutterings throughout the whole cafeteria.

Ava checked her suit, making sure it was empty...

"So nobody is going to come forward?" Jenkins said in an amused tone. "Well then, lets take a look at the checklist to see who was the last one out of the machine shop," he said as he looked down his list, "it seems a miss Ava Ayala was the last one out of the shop, so why don't you stand up Ava?" Jenkins sneered.

Ava knew it would be better to just obey, they she knew if they wanted, they could go back and watch the cameras.

She stood up and walked towards him.

"Where are the parts, Ava?" Jenkins sneered

Ava said "I don't know, check the cameras."

"We already did, mind if we check your pockets?" Jenkins asked

Ava turned her pockets inside out, so that Jenkins would not touch her...

"It seems you don't have them... on you... so who did you give them to?" Jenkins asked

Ava said calmly "Who would I give them two? Why would I try to escape... we will only get battened and or killed."

"Your damn right on that part, you give them to the bitch with the tail?" Jenkins asked as he pointed at Doreen and that comment made Ava angry.

Ava growled and said "Why would I do that?" Ava took a step so that she was in front of Doreen.

Ava could feel her anger, but she was able to tame it.

"Who better to give the parts to?" He kind sneered as he smacked Ava.

Ava stumbled back and said "Do you think I am stupid? Why would I steal ANYTHING, when they are cameras everywhere!" Ava growled.

Jenkins pushed her to the ground and walked up to Doreen, "where are the parts?!" He yelled at her, to which Doreen just shrugged.

Ava looked on powerless,, knowing if she tried to help more, she and Doreen would get beat.

"Come with me, I think it's time I show you the 'quite room.'" Jenkins sneered at Doreen as he turned around and kicked Ava in the gut, which made Doreen roar and pounce on Jenkins and begin punching him relentlessly.

Doreen pounced onto the back of Jenkin with furry fury. She had JUST gotten back SOME of her power, she began to claw and bite Jenkins. When the other guards tried to get in, they faced the wrath of the Squirrel.

Ava jumped to her feet to calm down Doreen before it was too late, but it was.

Ava was hit in the back of the head with a baton, Doreen was subdued shortly after that.

Doreen kicked the first guard who approached her in an area where humans don't like to be kicked, she then threw that guard at the other guard who tired to approach her, sending them both flying back.

Jenkins growled he took a baton and walked up to Doreen, she sensed him as she turned around.

Jenkins said coldly when he saw the other guards were coming "No, this monstrosity is mine."

Doreen took up a fighting stance and threw the first punch.

Jenkins hit her hand with the baton, then took a step back, he jeered at her and said "You wanted to fight, well come get me bitch!"

Doreen lunged at Jenkins, and tried to sweep his legs out with her tail.

He stepped closer to her getting inside her guard, he elbowed her throat, leg swept her and kicked her in the stomach. He growled "Pathetic, but that is what I expect from something that is subhuman." He kicked her in the gut again.

Doreen surprised him and kicked him right in between his eyes with surprising speed.

Jenkins stumbled back.

He took a few steps back and said "Trickery... of course a cowardly cur would resort to that."

He said "I grow tired of this useless fight." He took out a Taser and shot Doreen in the chest, Doreen went down.

He said coldly "Bring her to the quiet room.." He left the room

* * *

Doreen could barely get her eyes open, she just felt pain all over, as she remembered the beating she had endured by Jenkins, she tried to move, but she felt unable to move.

Jenkins said with a evil grin "Welcome back to the world of the living..."

Doreen tried to move, but Jenkins made a "tsk rsk tsk", "You have no powers and will not have any for another..." He checked the clock on the wall and said "That's right, you will never get your powers back!"

Jenkins walked over out of view of Doreen to pick up a syringe full of a sickly green fluid.

"What the hell did you do to me you sick bastard." Doreen moaned.

Jenkins gave her a twisted smile and said "Nothing much, but just testing a few new drugs on you..."

He turned his back, for a second then turned around and back handed her he said with a sneer "You call me Sir you worthless wore! Here I am GOD! I control you."

He put the syringe into Doreen's left wrist and empties it's contents into her.

Seconds later Doreen was writhing in pain and yelling.

What ever the concoction was it like acid and fire in her blood and her bones.

She screamed in bloody agony while Jenkins laughed at her pain and suffering.

Jenkins said with a sadistic "Welcome to hell..."

"Fuck you!" Doreen yelled in defiance despite the pain.

Jenkins said with a gleeful smile "You are going to be fun to break... who knows... We may break into the new stuff! You see a good Doctor has helped us with a few things... she made this chemical gas-" He cut himself off and said with a grin "You will find out in due time..."

Jenkins pulled out a stop watch and started it, he murmured "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"AHHH" Doreen screamed in pain.

Jenkins said "You see, what I injected you with is attacking your 'X- Gene', you are lucky the Weapon- X only let us have the most mild version of what they have..."

He paused and added "As you see, it still causes great pain to Mutant..."

Doreen remained silent, as she felt the burning inside of her veins, she would not give Jenkins the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Jenkins smiled wickedly and said "Looks like we have a fighter..."

He back handed her and said "Don't worry... they are the funnest to break..."

He once again walked out of the line of sight, he brought a 5 pound sledge hammer...

Doreen just stared, she just sat there, she knew what was about to happen, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You know, normally I would give someone a chance to turn, but knowing you, you would reject anyway." Jenkins said.

Doreen spat in his face in defiance.

Jenkins growled and said "Very well..."

He brought the hammer up, and then he smashed her right knee cap.

Doreen's eyes bulged, but she held her tongue, she would not give him what he wanted.

He grinned and said "Such a brave foolish girl..."

He brought the hammer up and smashed her right shin, shattering it into several pieces.

This time Doreen couldn't hold in it as she screamed in pain, partially hoping her high pitched scream would disorient Jenkins.

He shook his head amused and said "Yell a little louder and your boyfriend may hear you... that is if he is not crying out in pain..."

He reached behind him and pulled out a old, dull knife, he stabbed her in her thigh.

"You leave Andy out of this!" Doreen snarled

He gave a dark grin and said "So you do have a weak point..."

"If I don't kill you, Andrew will, and as a Marine, he knows how to kill!" Doreen snarled.

He put on a mock horror face "You killing? Oh no!" He spat in her eye and said "You do not have the balls to do that."

"Guess you'll find out, when I get out of these bonds..." Doreen threatened.

He gave an evil grin as he raised the hammer and broke her right hand, then her elbow then he did the same to her left arm, this time he broke her left wrist, her forearm, and then her bicep.

Doreen yelled and scream, but she was unable to do any anything.

Jenkins grinned and then broke her one good leg, she made her knee face the wrong way.

He smirked darkly and then asked "Can you even stand now?

Doreen couldn't take it anymore, her eyes rolled into her sockets, and she was unconscious.

Jenkins said "I thought as much... too bad, pity I was just beginning to have some fun. I wonder how cat bitch is?"

* * *

"I can't believe it, they beat her, they're damn animals!" Andrew yelled in anger "Those bastards beat her, when I get out of this cell." Andrew snarled

Peter growled and tried to use his super human strength to break free, but to no avail.

"When I get my hands on that guard..." Andrew growled.

Peter wanted to say killing was wrong, but maybe, maybe the guard deserved to die...

Peter growled and said "What the f*** is going on? Why are they doing this to her?!" Peter knew it was to get to the others, namely Andrew, but she was part of the team, his family.

"They probably are doing this to get to us, teach us a lesson, we are powerless here, and I hate that feeling" Andrew said with an angry sigh, wishing he could take her pain away, wishing Doreen was not involved on his past.

Peter growled and sighed as he said "I know... I do too..."

Peter punched the cell, but all he ended up doing was feeling a few fingers break. He lost his powers, his strength, his speed, his healing factor, his spider sense everything. He was as "normal" as he was in years. He felt weak and powerless.

Andrew sighed and said "If I had never agreed to the meeting, this would not have happened..."

Peter growled and said "Meta! He was the one that wanted this meeting!"

"Don't blame him, I'm the one who agreed to it, I'm the one to blame." Andrew said with a sigh.

"The only reason you came we because he suggested it! I mean is it not fishy that he comes up, we meet, and we get captured?" Peter said with a growl.

"He's not a traitor, none of my friends are!" Andrew hissed.

"How can you be sure? You barely know him!" Peter nearly shouted.

"I trust everyone on my team!" Andrew shouted back.

Peter sighed and said "My trust is one of my flaws. I have a too trusting nature, all I was saying was that, he is the newest guy, you two barely know each other, how can you trust him so much?"

Andrew replied "He's basically you, just from another dimension."

Peter sighed and said "I met one super villain that was my counterpart; Wolf Spider, so me being evil has happened. If he is ok with killing, then how far has he gone? I know you and I disagree when it comes to killing, but I have my reasons just as you have yours. I know my way bites me in the ass later at times."

"We at only here because I agreed to this meeting, and now Doreen's been badly beaten... cause of me..." Andrew said, Peter could tell guilt was eating him up and killing him from the inside, he knew the feeling all too well.

Peter sighed and placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder and said "And we agreed to meet you, we could have denied it. Both parties are to blame. Not just you Andrew."

Peter chuckled and gave a sigh "Ava would have said something like that."

"I'm sure she would have..." Andrew replied his voice trailed off at the end...

Peter sighed and said "Doreen is a lot stronger than we think. She has a strong will."

Peter knew now was not the time to be a pessimist.

"The strongest people can break, just like I'm going to break that guard." Andrew snarled.

Peter agreed internally, but said "We need to focus on survival first and foremost, then getting the heck out of here, then you can think about taking Jenkins out."

"You'll let me kill him?" Andrew asked surprised and suspicious.

Peter sighed and said "I wont let you, but I wont stop you. We have bigger fish to fry like say getting out of here. If a few broken bones, necks is what it takes, then I wont stop it. I pray I wont kill, but me getting used to actually using my strength like I am, when I get my powers back I wont be holding back like I would have been."

Peter sighed and looked out of the cell, he said "Andrew think about it, I dodge freaking bullets and can support a building, if I did not hold back I could kill someone with a little more than a flick if I hit them wrong."

"My hand to hand training is nothing without my armor." Andrew said simply.

Peter gave a nod and said "Without my powers, my spider sense, I am Puny Parker as Flash use to call me..."

"It's not the powers, it's the man that counts." Andrew said.

Peter chuckled dryly and said "I know, but right now I am still getting used to my... I am adapting to being normal again."

Peter turned around and said "Well I have an idea..." Peter said with a small smirk.

"Do tell..." Andrew said.

Peter said "We it may not get us out any faster, but it will help us both." Peter said as he walked closer "I was thinking, we should spar, I DID have some training, as did you. We can improve, and because it looks like we are fighting, Sullivan and the rest will turn a blind eye, plausibly..."

"I like the idea, plus Sullivan expects us to not get along, perhaps we could put on a show." Andrew said.

Peter gave a nod and said "I should still have my pain tolerance, who strikes first?"

"I don't know, lets make it look theatrical." Andrew said.

Peter shrugged and then gave a solid jab to Andrew's nose. He has wanted to do that for a long time! And he actually used a large part of his strength, it felt pretty good.

Andrew channeled the old football player in him and tackled Peter to the ground so hard that Fletcher Cox would be proud of him.

Peter felt his breath leave him as some instincts kicked in, he got Andrew in a head lock and began to squeeze using as much strength as he could muster, but Andrew was stronger than he was.

Andrew got out of the headlock with relative ease and pounced up on top of Peter, and began punching his face relentlessly.

Peter was stunned as he covered his face, he then did a cheap shot, he kicked Andrew between the legs and into his groin, Peter could feel his eyes swelling up and blood fill his mouth.

Suddenly guards ran in and separated them.

"Take 'me both to the quite room!" The lead guard ordered

* * *

"Where you taking us exactly?" Andrew asked the lead guard.

"To the quite room." The guard said simply.

Peter was too dazed to respond let alone to fight back.

They shortly there after entered the room, and both of them saw an unconscious Doreen strapped to a table, and that made Andrew clench his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Peter regained enough control to head butt a guard, only to receive a baton to the face, knocking him out.

"What the hell did you animals do to her!?" Andrew snarled as he bent down and picked up Peter, only to to have a guard take him away and strap them both to a table, and the restraints seemed strong enough to restrain Hulk

Peter groaned while being unconscious.

The guards left the room, leaving Andrew and his two unconscious friends alone, "Peter, wake your ass up!" Andrew whispered.

Peter groaned and opened his eyes and muttered "Think first, act after..." His eye was swollen shut, there was a nasty burn covering the eye..

"I can't move, these restraints are to strong, I'm more worried about you and Doreen though, looks like she was hit by a train." Andrew muttered.

Peter groaned and asked "Yeah, she does not look too good, and I cant see her so well." He turned to face Andrew "How does my face look?" His right eye was burnt and was swollen shut, it may have full well been missing, but since nothing hit the ground, it was likely just swollen shut. His face was a big bruise courtesy of Andrew.

"It looks like you took a beating, looks like Doreen got it worse than we did, it doesn't look like she'll be waking up, my poor girlfriend." Andrew said.

Peter shut his eye and said "At least we are all alive, and you got to see your girlfriend in person..."

"If Ava's not here, it means she's ok, take comfort in that fact." Andrew said.

Peter gave a nod and said "So this is the infirmary?"

"Don't think so, they said this was the quite room." Andrew said.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"This might be where they take prisoners who chase problems..." Andrew whispered

"Well damn, I guess she caused a big ruckus for this to be her Fate!" Peter said.

"We'll figure out a way out of here... just need to figure out... how to get out of these restraints!" Andrew hissed at them.

Peter said "I cant see too well, tell me in detail everything, I might be able to help still. I helped restrained the Hulk before."

"Room is fairly large, we are strapped to beds and held in place by some kind of metal restraints around our wrists and ankles, there is only one door leading into the room, and a giant window, which I'm guessing is see through from the other end." Andrew said.

"The restraints, can you tell the type of metal? What does it look like? Can you see anything in this room any tools or weapons?" Peter asked

"They feel like they are made of... Vibranium!" Andrew said in a shocked tone.

Peter said "Well shit, that stuff can stop the Hulk! Even if I had my full strength, even Hulk would have a hard time to get out of this!" Peter groaned as he said "Looks like we are here to stay awhile."

"Where the hell did they get Vibranium, they never had that during my time." Andrew said

Peter turned his head and said "If they have money... they can get anything"

Before Andrew could respond, a guard walked into the room, "Evening boys, my name is Jenkins, I've been assigned to take care of you two, as you can see, I took care of the bitch with the tail!" Jenkins sneered, which caused Andrew to try and break free.

Peter knew he could not do anything, he was mostly blind, he was at normal human strength.

He was powerless, and his injuries made it hard to focus.

"So the mighty Spider-Man is in here, shame the savior is the one who needs saved." Jenkins laughed

Peter offered no report knowing it will do him no good. His mouth always walked into a trap, so he was not going to say anything to avoid making it worse.

"Got nothing to say Peter, guess we finally shut the mouth of the famous Spider-Man."

Peter mentally gritted his teeth, but made no report, nor a response.

"Well your capture makes us really happy, you three are going to be here for a long time."

Peter mentally rolled his eyes and thought 'no shit Sherlock!'

"But we have bigger plans for the freak with a tail, and you two are going to see this plane be initiated." Jenkins sneered.

"You keep your god damn hands off of her!" Andrew snarled.

"Don't worry, I personally assure you she won't feel a thing, for long..." Jenkins laughed

Peter growled lowly at the thought of Doreen at the hands at the like of Jenkins.

Peter clenched his fists hard enough to make his finger crack, he slowly used every single once of strength he had and pushed against the restraints. With a growl he said "Touch her, and lets see how long you live."

"Peter, Peter, Peter, you won't kill me." Jenkins laughed.

"Maybe he won't, but I have no problem with killing!" Andrew snarled

Peter said coolly "You maybe right, you maybe wrong, but who says I would have to kill you? You are on top of the s*** list. A lot of people want you head, few more so than Andrew."

Peter shut his swollen eyes, he could almost feel it unswelling...

"S.H.I.E.L.D. can't find you, nobody can find you, you all are on your own." Jenkins sneered again.

Peter smirked forgetting about his plan of passiveness "Are you so sure about that? I am fairly certain between the two teams they could find us. You gave them a rallying cry. You gave them something to work together for. Tell me, what happens if they bring in the Big Guns?"

Peter gave a cold chuckle and shook his head, as he said "There will be hell to pay!"

He thought 'I may not be there, but there will be hell to pay.'

"I agree with Peter, you captured only half the members, the other half is still out there, and they are pissed." Andrew laughed

Peter chuckled and said "You poked the hornet's nest, now here comes the swarm."

Jenkins didn't appear fazed as he left the room.

"Seems like we scared him." Andrew laughed

Peter said with a tired sigh "Yeah, now let's up we did not poke the bear.."

Suddenly Jenkins walked back in carrying what looked like a rather large gas tank, complete with an oxygen mask attacked to a hose leading to the tank.

"Ever heard of the legacy virus?" He asked innocently.

Peter knew exactly what it was, but he acted like he was clueless "What is it?" He was hoping to buy some more time.

"It's a disease Deadly to mutants, I wasn't going to use it, but I think it's time to make an example out of one of you, and which one of you happens to be a mutant...?" Jenkins laughed, as Andrews mouth dropped in horror.

Peter said quickly "I maybe a mutant, that was why I was able to survive the toxic spider bite and the radiations of it."

"Maybe," Jenkins admitted, "But only one of you is a pure mutant, and she has caused me personal grief, and must be punished."

Peter growled and said "What has she done to you?!"

He sneered at Peter "Oh, merely being a mutant is enough in my book."

Peter spat in his eye and said "No one can control their birth you dirty bastard!"

Jenkins wiped it out and punched Peter in the gut, "Your going to pay for that, just like they all will." He said darkly.

"Use the gas on me!" Andrew yelled out

Peter coughed up some blood, he spat it at Jenkins shoe.

Peter said hoarsely "It kills mutants, though it can evolve and kill everything. If they got the beginning stages, it will do you no harm."

Peter coughed again and said "Gas this room as a whole, Doreen would be hit first, it will slowly and painfully kill her before your very eyes, given time, it will then evolve and attack me, if I does not right away, then you would be left alive... given even more time, it would consume you too Andrew."

"If rather he kill me, I'm the one Sullivan hates, kill me you bastard!" Andrew yelled

"In time I will kill all three of you." Jenkins sneered.

Peter growled and said "You kill Doreen you may not have a chance to kill anyone else..."

Peter paused and said "You see, I am normally against killing, but I do not see you as a man, I see you more of a plague. I will be doing the world a favor if I snuffed out a pest."

Peter could faintly feel blood lust deep inside, something he has not felt in this dosage since Uncle Ben...

"I'm shaking in my boots, you freaks don't scare me." Jenkins said as he began preparing the gas.

Peter chuckled and said coldly hoping to get Jenkins attention to him to stall "You know Jenkins, you are a cowered, a spineless wonder. You are going to kill a girl in cold blood for what? Because she has a tail? Because she was born differently than you were?"

Peter realized his restraints were slightly loose, if he dislocated his thumb he could plausibly stop him, but the other hand was still stuck.

"Mutants deserve death, simple as that." Jenkins said, but it was obvious to Peter that Jenkins was hiding

something that fueled his hatred of mutants.

Peter growled but offered no report, he thought 'there maybe more to this than meets the eye, there always is...'

Jenkins then hooked up the gas mask to the tube and slipped it on Doreen's unconscious face...

Peter growled he shut his eyes as he prepared to dislocate his thumb, if he could just get one and free, if he could get Jenkins to get within range, one squeeze is all it would take, and Jenkins would pop like a cherry.

"I would ask you if you wanted to say to her any last words, but she can't hear you." Jenkins laughed as he prepared to activate the valve that would pump in the gas

Peter said "Actually even if she was unconscious, she could still hear. Even people in comas can hear."

Jenkins just laughed and put his hand on the valve, suddenly he door burst open and in ran several armed soldiers, "Step away from the valve Jenkins!" The lead soldier ordered.

Peter sighed in relief, his adrenaline rush wore off as he slipped into unconsciousness knowing Doreen would live yet another day.


	25. Chapter 25

"What the hell are you doing?" Jenkins asked in a surprised tone as one of the armed Diamondback soldiers pushed him away from the gas valve, and another soldier removed the mask from the injured women's face.

"Stopping you from committing murder, you'll be lucky if your punishment is minimal after such a gross display." the lead soldier said as he kept his rifle aimed at Jenkins, and Andrew could tell the safety was off, probably in case things went south.

"She's a mutant, and she's a heroine, what do we care about her, and if Sullivan was here, he would say the same thing." Jenkins spat at the lead guard.

"Would I," a calm voice entered the room, one that Andrew, as well as all the guards recognized, "I severely doubt I would agree with you." Sullivan said as he walked into the room, still wearing his finest business suit.

"Sullivan... I..." Jenkins never got to finish that sentence due to Sullivan raising a hand to silence him.

"Your extremely lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise you'd face the firing squad for stepping out of line as you did, we are not here to abuse our power or kill these young gifted individuals, merely just... make them see our point of view." Sullivan said smoothly yet seriously, and that made Andrew clench a fist, even though Sullivan couldn't see it.

Jenkins paled but said "But Sir, you said I could keep them in line... And if you had been through what I had been through, you would be the same as me Sir." Jenkins hated and I mean HATED Mutants and so called heroes. He tried to think of a way to convey his point of view to Sullivan.

He also knew if he spoke up he could get a worse punishment than what he may be getting now...

"Try me, what did she do to you?" Sullivan asked smoothly.

Jenkins said equally as smooth "Her? Nothing, her kind?" He spat out with anger "Took everything from me." He clenched his fists as he did his best not to blow up.

"You know my position, I know about your past, she had nothing to do with it," Sullivan once again said smoothly

Jenkins gave his superior a slight bow knowing full well he could not temp him or lure him to his side, and he also knew he was still alive because of Sullivan's good graces. "Yes Sir."

"That's right you bastard, you can't do shit." Andrew spat at Jenkins

Jenkins looked at Sullivan hoping to see a nod or a signal to deal with Andrew. He was reminded of his place and did not want to loose it or his life.

"I would advise you to keep your mouth shut, Mr. Steele, as it's because of my orders that your second lieutenant still lives." Sullivan said smoothly

Jenkins hid a smirk and kept his trap shut. But he was hoping he would be able to take down Andrew a few pegs and the Spider Guy as well. But he had to be careful with Sullivan on his back for now.

"I will give you a warning Jenkins, but rest assured, I will not forget this, next time, you will deal with Ombrus, and you know what he can do..." Sullivan said.

Jenkins paled and said "Yes Sir, I will not forget the mercy you have shown me today Sir."

Sullivan nodded and left the room with his armed guards.

"Looks like you are in deep shit." Andrew laughed again.

Jenkins growled and once Sullivan left he back handed Andrew sharply

"My old drill Sergeant used to hit harder than that." Andrew laughed

Jenkins smirked and pulled out a syringe and he gave a shot to Andrew on the thigh where a main artery was.

"The hell is that stuff?!" Andrew yelled in pain and annoyance

Jenkins shrugged and said "I don't know, I do not make it. Though I like what it is doing to you."

"Your not going to break me Jenkins," Andrew said as he could feel his nanobots beginning to counter whatever was injected into him, "when I get out of here, expect no mercy."

Jenkins smirked ignoring everything Andrew said "What if I told you that little but was to see how your nanobots responded, what if I told you your bots could be used against you?"

"Good luck with that, Sullivan would be smarter than that." Andrew laughed

Jenkins shrugged and said "That maybe true, but does he not always have a fail safe?" He said with a smirk.

"Shit!" Andrew murmured to himself

Jenkins smirked and said "I see you forgot that Andrew... I would love to see those nanobots tear you up cell by cell from the inside out... but Sullivan wants you alive... for now."

"You might be able to destroy me, but the beast will eventually come for you." Andrew said

"What Beast?" Jenkins asked with a snort

"Guess you'll find out..." Andrew left it at that

Jenkins did not care what Andrew said, but he was left in his thoughts about Karma.

 **I know it's short, hopefully the next one will be longer, I hope you all enjoy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Time for a Predator update, hope you all like it.**

"Palmer has looks through every file she can, she's got no possible locations for us." Marcus said with a sad sigh looking at the table in front of him.

Meta snarled as he slammed his fists on the table, breaking the metal table as if it was a toothpick. He said "No... there has to be something more..." He glared around daring anyone to question him.

"Save your anger for the Diamondbacks," Marcus said simply before continuing, "Palmer are you sure you've looked through every possible resource?" He asked the doctor.

"I've exhausted every resource I have, only to find nothing, even Diamondbacks One has nothing for the us." She as well said with sad sigh.

Meta closed his eyes then sighed before he opened them back up and looked around "Marcus, do you know any Diamondback bases near by? If so, take me there... alone." His voice was not what Peter sounded like, this voice and tone was dark and dangerous, full of poison and hate.

"I think I know what your planning, and Andrew wouldn't want us to kill." Marcus said simply.

Meta growled and said "And look where Andrew, and Ava are? Caught and captured... I cannot feel Peter and Scarlet on the Web of Life, they are either dead, or the Diamondbacks found a way to block the spider sense..." He sent a glare at Markus and Palmer. He continued and said "Besides, breaking a few bones and pulling a few teeth and some skin will not kill them... not right away at least..." He had a dark, cruel look in his eyes as he spoke.

"They are my friends to, we all care about them, but us fighting amongst ourselves is something we cannot afford right now." Cho said wisely, trying to defuse the situation.

Meta closed his eyes as he felt deeper into the Web of Life, he felt something, he followed and muttered "Miles Moral... Spider Kid..." Meta opened his eyes and said "I think we can team up with SHIELD, they have made deals with the devil before..."

"That we can do, at least temporarily, we both have a common goal now." Marcus said.

Meta sighed and asked "Cho, can you get a direct communication with SHIELD going? It will be easier and if they find us, better them than the Diamondbacks."

"That I can do." Cho said with a smile.

"Yes, but do it away from here," Palmer said strictly, "I'd prefer not to be found." She said simply

Meta stood up and kicked what remained of the table across the room and said in a warning tone "Palmer... this time we are going. If you don't? Well lets say you will be going if you are walking on your own or in cage or bag, body bag..." He glared at her as he stepped to her.

He sighed and turned around he said "Cho how soon can you get connected with SHIELD?"

"You threatening me, Meta?" Palmer hissed, as Marcus for between them.

"That's enough, both of you." He snarled

"Yes I can, but maybe we should honor Palmers request, she has protected us from SHIELD." Cho said

Meta said not turning around "Careful Palmer, you do not want a heart attack at your old age..." He tone was mocking and sharp. He growled and said "No Palmer, but if we go with SHIELD, you are coming with us..." He said turning around for a brief moment his eyes glistened red.

"Fine, I'll agree to meet with S.H.I.E.L.D., but if they take my stuff, I wont give it to them." She said honestly

Meta gave a nod and said "You don't have to." He sighed and said "It has been a long day, and I am missing my own world, I come here and then the two people I got close to here got captured and this world's Ava did as well?" He sighed and said "Lets say I am edgy... sorry for being so rude and crude..." he rubbed his temples as he spoke.

"Apology accepted, we must get our friends back." Palmer said

Meta gave a nod, he did regret it, slightly, but he still did not trust anyone. He asked "Okay, so when do we want to contact SHIELD later today or tomorrow?"

"Lets do it now, sooner we contact them, sooner, we get our friends back."

Meta gave a nod and said "Very well Cho, get to it."

* * *

"Every journey begins with a single step, but what is step one?" Andrew asked as he and Peter could be found in their cells.

Peter gave a nod and said "Lao Tzu, journey of a thousands miles..." He sighed and said "Maybe it starts with trying to with Scarlet... or maybe trying to..." He shook his head unsure of what to say.

"He's alive, Sullivan doesn't want to kill us, just beat us to pulls." Andrew hissed as he thought about Doreen, and Peter knew what he was thinking.

Peter sighed and gave a nod "Do you think Sullivan will make a few mistakes, all we need is one for us to take advantage..."

"He might eventually, but I know for a fact he made two mistakes, and they both involved torturing us!" Andrew hissed

Peter gave a nod and asked "Andrew, does your nano- bot tech still work?" He was planning something, he was not sure what but he was grasping ideas.

"It should work, but that asshole Jenkins injected me with something, something to corrupt my nano-bots, but for the moment, they still work." Andrew said hopefully

Peter asked "Who made the nano bots?" He frowned as he thought about the answers that could be given.

Andrew hesitated before answering, "Dr. Amanda Palmer, she helped create a lot of Diamondback tech back in the day, and she's the one who made my bots."

"Could she have given Sullivan the coding to it, or is Sullivan smart enough to hack into it?" Peter asked nervous about what this could cause.

"I doubt she would, she was paranoid about Sullivan, so I doubt she shared all her secrets." Andrew said

Peter sighed and gave a nod "Okay good..." He asked "Do you think Sullivan could hack it?"

"Unlikely, Palmer's tech is really involved." Andrew said simply

Peter gave a sigh of relief "Very good..."

"What do you got in mind?" Andrew asked him.

Peter asked "Do you know how they work? The Nano bots?"

"They patch up my wounds, I'm sure they can be used for more, but that's all I know." Andrew replied honestly

Peter sighed and said "If you could hack or someone else, they could turn into a weapon, say a knife or they could take you apart cell by cell..."

"I'm aware of that, please don't tell me that's a part of your plan."

Peter said "If we can get those bot to turn into a weapon... or a key, we could use it. Or if we could give it to Sullivan we could cripple him or even kill him..."

"I'm all for killing Sullivan, but Doreen and our friends come first." Andrew insisted

Peter said calmly "I know, which is why I said key..." He paused and asked "I knew Fury was controlled by Doc Ock with nano bots... do you think the same could happen to you or someone else?

"I don't know, Diamondback tech is more advanced, and unusual, but I guess anything is possible." Andrew said slowly and thinking about it.

Peter sighed and said "There are too many variables, we need more facts..."

Andrew said "If there was a way to contact Palmer, but I don't know how that's possible."

Peter asked "Okay we have been in things similar to this before... we need to stay calm and plan it out..."

"Agreed, I'd be able to focus more if Doreen was alright." Andrew said with a sigh

Peter gave him a nod and said sighing as well "I know how you feel, if Ava and Doreen were safe..."


	27. Chapter 27

A few hours had passed, and Andrew and Peter now found themselves back in their cell, both trying to think of a plan.

Peter sighed and asked "So Andrew, do you think we can use Jenkin's temper against him?"

"It would be worth a shot, but we can't act while he has Doreen, we've got to get her out first." Andrew said with a sigh.

Peter gave him a nod and said "Agreed..." He paused and asked "Do you have any idea?"

"I think causing a distraction at our next meal would be easy enough, then perhaps one of us could grab a guards key card." Andrew said.

Peter smirked and said "We you know I have a knack at making people angry, so causing a distracting will be easy enough."

Andrew suddenly remembered a small detail, "I remember from the last time I visited a Diamondback prison, the control room is in the center of the complex, but it's guarded by, well guards and sentry turrets, but the control room controls everything, if we can turn their own security against them..." Andrew left it at that.

Peter gave him a nod and said "It sounds like a plan..." Peter sighed and said "I do not think it will be an easy feat, it will be very difficult to do that... but if we are..." He asked "What do we have to loose?"

"Good point, but as we agreed, first we need to free Doreen, and before that we have to, secure the keys, that's step one." Andrew replied.

Peter gave him a nod and said "Agreed, the less they have over our heads the better we can plan, but first things first, getting those keys."

"Next meal time is in two hours, till then we can plan, have you spotted Dagger one since you arrived, I for one haven't seen Scarlett."

Peter shook his head and said "No... and I have not heard from them either..." He frowned and asked "Do you think they killed them?"

"I doubt it, Sullivan would have ordered us killed at the meeting place, yet we are still alive," Andrew said as he thought of something, "They could be drugged, Sullivan possibly can't due a thing against Daggers light daggers."

Peter said "Good point... but she is a mutant, so in theory they have the 'cure' so... they could make her normal..." Peter sighed and said "I am sure if given time we will find out..."

"I think Sullivan wants to use us for something, so why take away our powers?" Andrew asked.

Peter sighed "True, very true... but how will he use us... unless they have mind control?... or are they using us for bait?"

"They never had mind control back in my day, so using us as bait is a possibility, but for what is the question." Andrew said slowly thinking about it as he spoke.

Peter frowned and said "Maybe they know SHIELD, and they want to use Wolverine... or maybe they want my counter part?" Peter sighed and shook his head and said "I do not know, but nothing good..." Peter frowned and said "I can feel some of my powers coming back..."

Andrew said "Lets not let them know that, come dinner, we'll distract them, take down a guard, and steal his key card..."

* * *

"See a target yet?" Andrew whispered to Peter

Peter shook his head and whispered "Not yet, you should pick which one we take..."

Andrew looked around and spotted a guard who was pacing the floor, and he kept getting closer every second, "Im sorry for this Pete." He whispered as he stood up and slugged Peter in the face, since Peter knew what that meant.

Peter muttered "Crap..." He fell down on the floor, he catch himself before he it the ground and leg swept Andrew and pounced on top of him.

Suddenly the guard rushed forward and tried to separate them, only to find Andrews fist merging with his face, and Peter quickly snatched his key card and stashed it while he was distracted.

Peter quickly jumped away from the fight before he would get shocked and loose what little of his powers that he has for the time being.

Jenkins suddenly ran up and shocked Andrew, "Take him back to his cell!" He ordered the guard who just got slugged in the face, as Andrew was lead away, he turned to Peter, "Your lucky you didn't start this fight." He growled as he turned his back to him.

Peter bit back a growl and a sassy reply that he was known for. He had to hid a smirk for the plan going well. He was grinning on the inside, everything was working well for the first time since being captured.

After the meal period was over, Peter was forced back into his cell, and he found Andrew laying in his bed, grinning from ear to ear, Step one is complete." He said simply

Peter smirked and said "Agreed..."

Peter went to the steel leg of the bed frame, he gave him a tight squeeze, he bent the metal a little and smirked and said "Baby I am coming back..."

"Don't let the guards know that," Andrew warned him, "step two is much harder, secure the control room." Andrew said with a tense look on his face."

Peter gave a nod and said "I know, which is why I barely made a dent, and that little bit is hardly noticeable and could look like a kick."

Peter sighed and said "How do you want to tackle that?"

"Lets strike tomorrow, catch them off guard, we take that control room, we find out where they are holding our friends..." Andrew said

* * *

Meta gave a nod and said to Cho "Very well Cho, get to it." He wanted to get with SHIELD in order to get with Ava and Andrew quicker rather than later. He could vaguely feel something in the future, but it was cloudy and he could not tell what it was or what caused it.

A few hours later the group could be found outside the SHIELD Academy, and where met by Director Fury himself.

Meta was wearing his White Suit and held his arms crossed and said in a cool neutral tone "Fury..."

"I was surprised to see your message, I'm surprised Andrews team would want to meet," Fury said just as cool

Meta said as he took off his mask revealing a much more mature face of Peter "As you once taught me, you some times have to work with others. You know when I was younger how much I hated working with teams, but you taught me to become a leader, and part of being a leader is knowing when to ask for help and for caring for your team." He chuckled and said "So Nick, are you going to invite us in or are we going to talk out here all day?"

Fury nodded and made a gesture, and soon the group walked into the Academy, "I'm sure your aware that half the Academy was captured." Fury said as he handed Meta the Academy files

Meta looked at the files and said "I have, and some of the heavier hitters as well..." He began to walk side by side with Fury. Meta asked "Who is remaining here?" He looked over the file and muttered under his breath "Damn, you guys are so much further behind than in my world."

"Miles, Flash, Cloak, Kazar and Zabu are all that remains of Peters team, while MJ, Luke and Danny remain neutral."

Meta gave him a nod and said "Right now teams lines are shattered and shot, we need everyone to work together. If we want to get them out of prison. We need to forget about the team." He growled. Meta said "I want everyone in one room and I want to meet with all of them."

Fury nodded, and ten minutes later, everyone who remained was gathered in a single room.

Meta crossed his arms and looked at everyone, reading them, unsure of what to make of them. Not sure what to say to them.

"What do you have to say to us?" MJ broke the silence in a serious tone

Meta looked at her and said "At this time I am just seeing and measuring you compared to what you are in my world." Meta looked all of them over again.

"Do we stack up?" Flash said with a laugh.

Meta turned to Flash and said coldly "You are much younger and I am certain lack experience..." He stood up and said "If you want to free Peter, Ava, Doreen and everyone else, what are you willing to do to get them out?"

"Whatever it takes." Danny answered for everyone.

Meta smirked and said "Are you sure?" His voice was now ice.

He stood up and asked "Are you willing to kill?" His voice was dark and calculated as he watched all of their reaction.

"We can do this without killing, can't we?" Miles asked

Meta sighed and said "Can it be done?... maybe." He said "I see you do not truly mean anything..." Meta looked over the group and said "I just wanted to see if you were willing to kill."

"We want to save our friends, that's what matters!" Flash said angrily

Meta said coolly "No Flash, if you try now, you could get yourself killed unless you are properly trained."

"What are you suggesting then?" Luke asked

Meta said "I want to see first hand on how good you guys are, I want to spar you one-on-one and then I want to see you work together."

"No offense, but it's all of us against one of you, do the math." Miles said

Meta chuckled and said amused and said with a twinkle in his eye "Are you sure about that Miles?" He put on his mask and looked at the group and waited for them to get ready.

* * *

"Have any ideas as to how to get into the control room?" Andrew asked Peter

Peter sighed and shook his head "No... I do not know..."

"We need to strike quick, I'll let you take the lead since you've got some of your strength back." Andrew said

Peter gave him a nod and said "Agreed, I will do what you want, you know them better than I do."

 **To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back my good friends, this was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I decided to combine them into one long chapter as a reward for you all being so patient in waiting for this update, I hope ya'll enjoy.**

"Peter, if we get into that control room, what should we do first, find the others, or send out a distress signal?" Andrew asked Peter.

Peter sighed and said "I am pretty good with tech, give me maybe fifteen minutes and I think I should be able to get something out, I might, maybe do it with some luck in five... but with the Parker Charm..." He shook his head wondering why his luck was not the greatest. He sighed and said "Get the distress signal out, so we have people looking for us. Even if we find the others, we would be unable to do anything so it will only hurt us seeing them hurt. We need to focus on the objective, as much as it pains me to say."

"I agree, which is why after we take the control room, I need you to open the door to the armory, allow me to find my armor, and your web shooters, then we can fight back." Andrew said as he formulated a plan

Peter gave him a nod and said "Please try not to kill unless you have to... they could have families..." He sighed and knew his compassion could and likely would bite them in the ass in the future.

"My armor defaults to stun billets, so that shouldn't be a problem," Andrew said with a head nod, "Once I get out weapons, I'll free Doreen, and then we find the others, any objections?"

Peter shook his head and said "No, I like the sound of it though I do not think this will go smoothly, I mean is this not easy? Maybe too easy? I am thinking this could be a trap, I mean think about, the guard must have realized he lost the keys and that we were the only ones near him..."

"I agree with that, but we have to take this chance, it's a hail marry, but sometimes they pay off, ever seen Aaron Rodgers?" Andrew said with a smile.

"What?" Peter asked he sighed and said "Yeah right... but how often does Hail Marys actually work? Not very often at all." He sighed and gave Andrew a smirk and said "You know, maybe it is time to tale a risk..."

"We might not get another chance, and if we go down, let's go down fighting." Andrew said as he held up his fist for a fist bump.

Peter bumped his fist and said "Agreed, lets go down in a fight, better than dying in chains."

"Next meal time is when we strike, there are usually only a few guards on the way to the cafeteria, and they don't know some of your strength has returned, so lets kick some ass." Andrew said with a smile.

Peter give Andrew a nod and asked "Do you think waiting a little longer till I have more of my strength and powers back would be better?" He liked the idea of getting out or doing something, but he knew that going out now may not be the best timing, but he also knew that the Diamond Backs were not stupid and would shock him again sooner or later just to make sure he does not get his powers back.

"What do you think, it's your call Peter, this time I will follow." Andrew said putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter sighed and asked "When do you think they will shock me again? I can feel more and more of my powers coming back with every passing hour. But I know that doing nothing will play into the hands of the Diamond Backs..." Peter bit his lip and said "I think going now would work well..."

"Lets do this." Andrew said simply as he cracked his knuckles.

Peter chuckled and popped his own knuckles and said "Okay you take the leading roll, I will cover and counter for you making sure I do not get hit if I can help it."

"First question is, how do we open this door-." Andrew never got to finish as the door opened and a guard walked in, but Andrew and Peter rushed him and ran out of the cell, with Peter closing the door behind them, trapping the guard inside the cell.

Peter shrugged and said "That is how we get the door open." Peter looked behind him and smirked the guard was out like a light. It would be a while before he woke up from that hit. Peter said "Okay step one is complete, getting out of the cell now to get the rest done."

The two ran down the hallway, somehow managing to stay out of the way of the guards, but finally found the door that lead to the control room, and Peter using his key card, was able to open the door.

"That was way to easy." Andrew said in a cautious tone, suddenly an alarm started blaring.

Peter sighed and said deadpanned "Called it, told you it was a trap." He growled and quickly went into the room he said "I will hold the door closed, you get the signal out!"

Andrew rushed to the control board and began typing in controls, and after a few minutes a distress signal was released, "I've got it, the distress signal has been sent." Andrew said as he kept typing in commands, and activated the control rooms security programs, and the door locked, allowing Peter to step away from the door.

Peter stayed near the door and said "Okay, unleash all of the prisoners and look for our weapons and gear..."

Peter could feel something with his spider sense, it was not danger, but it was as if something or someone was probing, and he frowned as it seemed to lock onto him.

Andrew nodded and typed in some commands, and judging from all the screams and gunfire, it seems that the doors had been opened, "I've found our gear, it's in the armory, and I've also found the others, particularly, I've found Dagger and Scarlett, they're in the hospital wing being kept drugged, what first, save them, or get our gear?" Andrew asked.

Peter thought about it and said "We are not going to be enough like this unless we get our gear, your armor will be a huge asset, and who knows how long it will take for Scarlet and Doreen to wake up and be functional from the drug."

"Alright, head for the armory, I'll re-wire the security, turns their own turrets against them." Andrew said as he typed in commands, and the turrets dropped from the ceiling and began firing on the guards.

Peter asks "Ready for the next chapter to begin?" He smirked as he looked on the camera.

"I'm ready, but one of us has to stay in the security room, we can't risk them regaining control." Andrew said as he watched the camera feed of the turrets firing on their enemies.

Peter sighed and asked "Okay... if I go we risk me losing my powers and getting lost worse than you. If I know I can not kill them... but I know if worse came to worse I could hold the doors shut a little longer than you could." Peter said "These are your enemies they know you and you know them, it is your call on what you want."

"I'll go then, you watch the security room, I need you to be my eyes, take control of the intercoms, and keep me posted." Andrew said as he walked up to a locker and pulled out a Diamondback assault rifle and some grenades.

Peter asked "Do we have walkie talkies? Or did I forget you got them?" He sighed and said "I will do everything in my power to help you..."

Andrew looked in the locker again and pulled out a radio and tossed it to Peter, "Give me directions, and me and my assault rifle grenades will do the rest." Andrew said with a cocky smirk.

Peter gave him a nod and said "Will do Andy, I will try to control the doors and close them behind you if I can. I have you back."

Andrew nodded as Peter opened the doors, only to have several armed soldiers try to rush in, but they where meet with stun gullets from Andrews rifle, and they went down, leaving Andrew to re-load and start running down the hallway, till he found a junction, "Left or right, Peter." He said into his walkie talkie.

Peter said "The left one is right." Peter face palmed and said "The left one is the correct route to take, the coast is clear."

Andrew nodded and ran down the left corridor, until he came across a large metal door, "Peter can you get this door open, and is there anyone inside?" Andrew asked over the radio.

Peter pushed a few buttons and the main camera view changed, he said "It appears clear to me, the door is unlocked and waiting for you orders."

Andrew said "Now..."

Peter gave a nod and the door opened wide.

Andrew walked in and began looking around, he quickly spotted Peters web-shooters on a table in the center of the room, and his armor in the corner, "Jackpot." He said over the radio.

Peter said "Enemies in bound I am trying to lock the door and changing the codes, but they are literally breaking in the door trying to get the two of us." He growled as looked around the room looking for anything that could be useful.

"I know you hate guns, but take a gun, it's your best shot." Andrew said as he activated his armor and stepped into it, grabbing as much of his friends tear as his armor could carry, "I am headed jack to your location." Andrew said.

"Roger that, and I will try to use a gun, I have held SHIELD train, I know how to use one..." Peter said with a sigh as he ran to the weapon rack he pulled out two assault rifles and several clips he set one on his lap and one on the table next to him as he actively use the turrets to shoot... the enemies.

"Do you want me to come back to you, or free the others?" Andrew asked as he punched a guard who tried to subdue him.

Peter said "This is likely our last chance to escape, try to get the others out. I will try to force another signal out, they will likely move us to another location, but this time, keep us all drugged or have us under more control and solitary confinement." Peter sighed as he opened all of the cell doors he could.

He ran to the weapon rack and looked around, he found some riot gear and he hoped this would be enough to help prevent the stun.

Andrew nodded and kept firing at the dozens of guards who where trying to take him down, as he made his way to the hospital wing, and found Scarlett and Dagger, both with a mask that kept them drugged, "Peter, I found Scarlett and Dagger, they've been gassed, but I think I can wake them up." Andrew said as he looked at the controls that kept the gas circulating.

"Can you give me a few minutes, it'll take that long for them to wake up." Andrew yelled over the gunfire.

Peter growled and said "I will do what I can, just go as quickly as you can. I will buy you whatever time you need."

Peter sighed and closed his eyes as he realized he must do if he and everyone else wanted to live, he began to aim to cripple by shooting their legs and hip, hoping not to kill the guards, many of them backed off in surprise not expecting "Spider Man" to do that. The was very unexpected for Spider Man to do.

Dagger blinked and opened her eyes and saw Andrew standing over her, "Long story short, we are busting out of Diamondback control, can you fight?" Andrew asked her, to which she responded by throwing a light Dagger with precision accuracy and knocking out a soldier.

Peter smiled seeing Dagger was back online and ready to go.

Peter said into the walkie talkie "Guys people are beginning to swarm, you need to either get ready for a fight or need to get the hell out of there!

Andrew picked up Scarlet and looked at the door, while Dagger was hurtling Dagger after Dagger at the soldiers, clearing a path for them to escape the room

Peter commanded "Get the east wall now!"

They all dove to the east wall as bullets flew past them, the guns on the ceiling came to life and began to return fire.

Peter said with a growl "Okay Andy, go get our gear and get some coffee for Scarlet."

Peter could feel something using his spider sense... something bigger than him was crawling through the web of life, tapping into his spider sense. He heard a deep voice that rumbled that felt like an earthquake "Parker..." It rumbled, it was defiantly a male judging by the voice.

"Will do, can you wake up Doreen from the command center?" Andrew asked

Peter shook it off the strange and said to Andrew "Roger that, I will try." Peter quickly found where Doreen was held, he sighed when he saw her, he gave her a light shock that made her wake up, Peter said into the cell "Doreen get out while you can." He opened up the cell door for her two.

Peter said "I did and she is heading your way Andy."

"I'll meet up with her, she's only got one good leg, she'll need my help, any luck on the SHIELD transmission?" Andrew said.

Peter shook the voice in his head shrugging it off as something only in his mind, but he knew in his core it was not the case...

He said "No, no contact from the outside world..." His voice was slightly shaky as he replied to Andrew.

"I will keep trying through." He added.

"Will do, tell me where to go, tell me Ava's location, I got her amulet back in the weapons locker, we could really use her skill set." Andrew yelled as he took down another soldier with his rifle, before emptying his mag and inserting a fresh one.

Peter said "West well, read to your... right and it is the last cell on the left, I am opening up her cell at this time." He began to work on opening it.

Peter could feel someone trying to pound on the door through the vibration on the floor, he bit his lips and growled as he was torn between helping them escape and holding the door, he shook his head as he used the torrents to shoot the guards in front of the door, careful to ensure not to hit the door.

Andrew ran up to Ava's cell and tossed Ava her amulet and her costume, "you won't have time to change, but it's time to fight, I'll need both hands," Andrew said as he laid Doreen down gently, "Ava, guard Doreen, she's safer in your hands." Andrew instructed his ex.

Peter warned them "Guards are heading your way, they are taking out the guns and cameras, but judging by how many cameras are broken they are under, key word under five minutes away. Get out of here, I will try to lock the blast-doors between you and the guards."

Ava picked up Doreen and fell in behind Andrew and her other friends, turning a corner they saw Triton chocking out a guard, "I was in the cafeteria when the riot started, good to see you, boss." Triton said as he gave Andrew a fist bump, as Andrew pushed Triton to the side and shot a guard who was running up on them with a combat knife.

Peter said "I am turning on the fire sprinklers for Triton, I am hoping it will help him." He fiddled with a few buttons till he found the right one, soon it began to pour on them, Peter muttered "Oops... that was more than I anticipated..."

"We can deal with the water," Andrew said as Ava kicked a guard in the throat, and Triton punched another incoming threat, "which way?" Andrew asked as they soon found themselves at two hallways.

Peter said with a growl "Damn bastards broke both cameras on that end..."

Peter bit his lips tightly as he began to play with the tools, he said "I think I found the more secure part on the one on the north side, your left. I am thinking that is the door, I think I just opened it... do you see any light or anything?"

"I see it, Peter get the hell out of there, it's time for you to escape as well." Andrew yelled as he and his group began running towards the exit, only to be met by a familiar ugly face, Jenkins, holding a carbine rifle.

Peter felt something in his gut, he shot a single round out, he hole appeared in the throat of Jenkins, it missed both arteries and the spine, live able, but painful and enough of a distraction to let them go.

"I'm taking you with me, I'm not through with you." Andrew growled as he hoisted Jenkins over his shoulder, as they ran through the doors and into the light.

Peter sighed and said "Go, I will hold them off as long as I can..."

He went back to the thing, he began to pulling wires and everything trying to get something, he smiled weakly when he heard "Self-destructing in T minus thirty seconds, Lock down commence."

Peter saw everyone on the outside camera as he closed and sealed the door.

"Come on Peter, we don't have much time." Andrew said as they waited.

Peter sighed and said "No Andrew, i can not leave even if I tried. Guards are at my door, if I open of the seal they will come after you. I set this thing to self destruct, it will do so in under fifteen seconds. Face it, we both knew the risks of escaping..." He felt himself choke up a little "Tell my aunt I love..." Tears began to fall as he said softly "I love you Ava, with all of my heart, I wish I could have been there in person to tell you to your face." With that being said, he cut the communication.

 **To be continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

"Meta, are you sure you found them?" Fury asked Meta

Meta growled and said "I found my counterpart, and as far as we know they were together. So Yes Nick we found them!" He slammed his fists into the metal table in front of him breaking and warping it.

"Good, I'll alert the rest of the Academy, and get everyone to their location as quickly as possible." City said as he left the room.

Meta sighed and gave him a nod, he closed his eyes to regain some of his composure, he knew anger and rage would do him no good at this time.

"Meta, where are we headed?" Flash asked as he ran up to Meta

Meta said "To their-"

All of a sudden an alarm went off all looked at the screen, they saw an earthquake where one should have never occurred.

"I think that answers the question." Flash said

Meta snorted and said deadpanned "You think?"

He said "We need to get a team out there now, with that earthquake there are bound to be injured, and our teams are there, likely hurt..." He paused and said "Also... there is a Spider down..."

"Shit," Flash cursed

Meta rolled his eyes and said "Instead of just standing there Thompson, why don't you get your gear ready and all of that stuff?"

Flash nodded and ran to gather his gear and the others.

Meta crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he once again allowed both himself and his counterpart to work together to find any traces of Peter, or Scarlet, but both were very weak, Spider Demon could barely feel them, Meta himself could not feel them, but he knew they were alive.

He sighed and walked towards his temporary room, he put on his Suit, it was a grey, neither white nor black, it was right between the two as Black Spider and Meta made a truce for now.

"Is Peter ok?" MJ asked as she walked into his room

Meta ignored her for a few seconds, before saying "He is alive, that is all I can tell you Ms. Watson." He sighed as he leaned against the wall, the suit went slightly darker as his thoughts went down a darker path, but it was not enough for her to notice it.

"That's a relief, I might have remained neutral in this conflict, but I still care about him."

Meta gave a nod and said "Agreed."

He sighed and said turning around "A Civil War among the heroes happened in my world, many of my friends were injured and hurt... I am hoping to prevent the loss... my... my wife was killed, a Kanata to the womb, killing our twins, curtsey of Dead Pool."

His suit went nearly black as he punched the wall putting a hole in it.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." MJ said honestly

Meta gave her a nod and said "The past is in the past, and that was worlds away..." He sighed and said "Come on MJ, lets get to the others.''

MJ nodded and followed Meta

Meta lead the way, though his colors were nearly Black he was getting ready for a fight, he knew there most likely would be and he was going to finish it as soon as he could, by any means necessary.

"Where we headed?" MJ asked

Meta said his tone a firmer "Simple we are going to the hanger, we are going to need a ride there."

"I meant where will we find Peter and the others?"

Meta said with a sigh "You will found out with the rest of the crew..."

MJ nodded and they soon found themselves int he hanger, surrounded by the rest of the Academy

Meta, crossed his arms in the back and subconsciously faded into the background, no literally, he turned invisible.

"That's new, never seen that before from anyone other than me." Miles said

Meta appeared on the other side of the room, or it seemed like he did, the Vibranium allowed him to move silently across the room. He asked with a smirk under his mask "What? Can you teleport?" He chuckled knowing he might have thrown them for a loop. Meta said with a small smile under his mask "I was joking I can not teleport."

"Well that explains that." MJ joked herself

Meta rolled his eyes and said "Long story short, anything, I mean anything a spider can do, I can do likewise." He smirked under his mask

Everyone just nodded silently

Meta sighed and said "Fury, do you have the jets, or whatever your fastest mode of transportation ready? Because I promise you Peter is injured, perhaps even dying. I can not sense him, but I do know he has not bit the dust just yet. BUT we still need to go, now!"

"Quinjets are the fastest mode of transportation, I'd suggest you get a move on." Fury said

Meta sighed and muttered a few choice words, he still did not care for flying, but he knew he had to, so he would this time. He gave a nod and said "Very well, got everyone the is coming in the jet, also bring a medic, they will be needed."

A few minutes later a crew had assembled and they all boarded several quintets

Meta, Miles, Flash, and MJ all bored one of the jets with the pilot.

"Lets get a love on shall we?" Miles asked as he took a seat

Meta cracked his knuckles nervously, though it seemed to the other to be aggressively.

"You alright?" MJ asked

Meta said gruffly "Yes, though I have a feeling there will be injuries to go around and a fight at hand." He said it gruff because he was nervous, not afraid but truly nervous.

"We can't control what will happen, but we will be ready." MJ said

Meta said "No, but we can predict, and influence what may happen. Nothing is ever, *EVER* set in stone Watson..." His tone was cold and their were traces of a growl there as well.

MJ just nodded silently

Meta sighed silently but sais nothing.

"I just hopeetermis alright." MJ said as she broke the silence

Meta sighed and said "So do I, but I know he is hurt..."

"Lets hope we get there in time." MJ said simply

Meta said "Hoping does no good, either we get there in time or we don't, there is NO middle ground."

"Then lets get there, we need him." MJ said sincerely

Meta sighed and gave her a silent nod. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He began to take slower and deeper breathes as he began to meditate, going once again into his mind and to the Web of Life.

MJ just watched him with curiously

Meta growled sensing being watched "What do you want Ms. Watson? It is impolite to stare."

"Just observing." She answered honestly

Meta slowly walked to her and asked "Why does it have to do with me? Am I THAT different from my counter-part, your Peter?"

"Everyone is different," MJ said sincerely

Meta gave a slight nod and said "True..."

He gave a sigh and said "In most time lines in the multi-verse, Peter is a cookie cutter. He is, was, will be the boy scout, his uncle dies teaching him the older proverb or 'Great Power comes with Great Responsibility'. I am an outlier, though I have met *ONE* other similar to me, but even I was different from him."

Meta took off his mask and revealed his face to them, he allowed himself to show his age of his upper fifties with slight lines in places, his eyes were dark as if they lived a thousand life times and had millions of heartbreaks until he became cold and calloused.

He said with a tired sigh "Trust me, I know I am different, though I wish I was nothing but a clone, just another Spider Man in the Web of Life and not myself."

"Everyone is unique."

He put on his mask and said nothing more. He knew it would be pointless to say anything more.

"Thanks for being here to help us." MJ said as she turned around to leave

Meta sighed and said nothing, he would have rather been with his wife(s).


End file.
